Of Wolves and Northern Dragons
by Adgeless89
Summary: What would happen if instead of going to join the Nights Watch, Jon Snow stayed at Winterfell and marched south with Robb. We will join our heroes as things begin to change. The ripples of fate will be far reaching. Starts directly after the Red Wedding. Pairings as of yet undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons **

**Chapter 1**

**Robb Stark**

Robb couldn't believe this was happening. He stared blankly ahead as Jon pulled him further into the woods. His wife was dead. He had watched in horror as one of Walder Frey's sons stabbed her multiple times in the stomach. After taking a crossbow bolt to the shoulder, he had fallen down next to her. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw the glassy blank look in hers. His sweet Talisa and their child both dead, because of the Frey and Bolton turncoats.

"Robb we must keep moving." Jon said to him in a hoarse whisper. Jon was one of the men not allowed inside the keep, mostly at his mother's insistence. Her hatred for the bastard as she continued to call him may have been what saved his own life. "Robb there are horses we managed to steal nearby but we must get to them." Jon explained as he continued to pull Robb further on. How had it come to this he wondered to himself.

The doors to the great hall had burst open with Jon and his men coming in and unleashing a hail of arrows of their own. One had felled Roose Bolton, another had embedded itself in Walder Frey's side. He was sure the man would survive. FIghting broke out after this as Jon readied his sword with a mighty shout.

"Defend your King!" He bellowed before swinging his sword and cutting down the closest Frey men. Upon reaching Robb he had bent down and thrown his arm around his shoulder lifting him up and making his way to the exit.

"Mother!" Robb yelled looking to his mother still standing there with a blank look on her face. She watched as Jon led Robb to the exit. Robb had even heard Jon call out to her trying to get her to follow. Still though she just stood and looked at the two of them. "Mother please." He had yelled again, as yet another Frey approached her from behind.

"Robb stand up." Jon shouted as he grabbed his bow, nocking an arrow and letting it fly. "Lady Catelyn we must leave now." Jon yelled before grabbing his brother again and making his way out the hall.

Once they arrived at the horses, Jon had quickly helped Robb mount his. They made a hasty retreat. Only one hundred in their company. Wyman Manderly had his head wrapped, while Smalljon Umber struggled with his arm in a sling. Dacey Mormont rode with her mother Maege sitting in front of her. The poor woman barely hanging on as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Rickard Karstark simply rides forward looking blankly ahead, Much like his king.

It had taken the better part of ten days to ride from the Twins across the neck and into the territory of the North. They had been engaged twice along the way, losing fifteen more men to the fighting. As they made their way through the Neck however they had to slow down because of the treacherous nature of the swampy terrain. Ghost and Greywind led the procession finding the safest ways for them to travel. Finally, as the sun was setting on their eleventh day of travel they began to make their camp. Once a fire was lit and tents were set up small conversations started with Robb not paying any attention to any of them.

"We have lost this war." Wyman said shaking his head. "Most of our forces were killed or captured by the turn cloaks at the Twins." He stated angrily as he stood up.

"What would you suggest we do then Lord Manderly?" Jon asked looking at the large lord, before turning to look at Robb. "What would you suggest we do your Grace?"

"Aye your Grace whatever shall we do?" Wyman snarled turning angrily towards Robb. "How do you suggest we fix this your Grace?" The fat lord finished spitting at Robb's feet. Everyone around the fire tensed at the action, as Jon stood and faced the lord.

"You forget yourself my Lord. That is still your King and liege lord in front of you." Jon said as his hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"I remember myself quite clearly Bastard." Wyman countered before pointing at Robb. "The Young Wolf we called you. Should've been the Horny Wolf." He yelled taking a breath before continuing. "My sons are either dead or prisoners of the damnable Frey's because you found a pretty girl to stick your prick in, instead of honoring your agreement to marry one of Walder's daughters. You had to know that prickly old carcass of a Lord would not let that slight go unpunished." Wyman said raising his voice as he grabbed Robb and lifted him to his feet. "So tell me my King, how are we going to recover from this?" He shoved Robb who looked up at him, a spark of life finally lighting in his eyes.

"Enough of this Wyman, I'll not have you antagonizing Ned's boy on my land." A quiet yet rough voice called out. Several lanterns appearing around the encamped northerners.

"To arms." Jon called as he and several others drew their weapons out. Jon looked as several boats landed and men with shields and spears got out beginning to surround them.

"Now young lord Snow there's no need for that." A man said as he made his way forward from the rest of the assailants. "Hmm I always thought you'd end up at the Watch where you'd be safe, and yet here I find you with your brother." The man said looking at Jon before turning to look at Robb. "Your Grace I have personally come to escort you to Greywater Watch. I am Howland Reed, and I am at your service." The man said lowering his hood as he bowed. His dirty blond hair graying slightly as was his beard. It wasn't until he stood back up that Robb realized that the man was nearly a head shorter than himself.

"Howland you little toad." Lord Manderly yelled embracing the much smaller man, his past anger seemingly forgotten.

"Welcome Wyman, now come the swamps are not safe this time of night." Howland said before bowing to them and then leading him back to the boats. Once the party had been loaded onto the boats, they looked on as they sailed off into the swamps. After some time a small fort came into view. Many of the northen party who had never seen the fabled floating castle of Greywater Watch looked at it in awe. Soon they were docking and exiting the boats making their way through the open gate. Again Howland bowed to them. "Your Grace Greywater Watch is yours." He said looking to Robb before turning and gazing intently at Jon.

"Thank you Lord Reed. It's been long since we were actually welcomed in a castle." Robb said giving a polite bow to Howland in return.

"Now go and get yourselves refreshed my lords. We have much to discuss." Howland answered before turning to walk away.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys woke with a start, as she looked around her bed chambers sweating and trying to slow her breathing. She tried to recall the dream that she had, only being able to remember fragments of it.

A pair of wolves stood in a frozen field. She quickly noticed that the larger one of them was wounded. The smaller one stood in front of the other fangs bared, as a lion approached roaring loudly. She looked behind the Lion to see a great host gathering. As they charged at the wolves, the smaller one morphed into a dragon. White and gold with red eyes it rained fired on the lion and it's ilk before shrinking back into the same white wolf as the two of them turned away.

Later that day as Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, and Grey worm stood before her discussing how to prepare the defenses of Mereen her mind continued to wander. Why would she be having a dream of another dragon. Since Viserys was dead, she was the last of her family. Could there really be another Targaryen alive out there and if so why would they be around a Stark. She recalled her lessons of the houses of Westeros, knowing that the Starks of the north had a Direwolf as their sigil. Surely that was the wolves in her dream. Yet she also recalled that the Starks were with the usurper in causing her family's downfall.

"Your Grace?" Ser Barristan said looking towards her with a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry Ser, my mind was elsewhere." She said looking over the map of Mereen. "Please continue." She said causing the three men to look between one another.

"As we were saying your grace. Yunkai, Astapor, and now a group of soldiers from Qarth are all making their way towards us. As it stands we won't be able to defend the city for long." Ser Barristan said looking up at her with a concerned expression.

"Se dovaogēdy kessa mīsagon se oktion syt Daenērys Jelmāzmo" Grey Worm said stepping forward. Barristan looked between Daenerys and Missandei waiting for a translation.

"He said that the Unsullied will fight to the last to defend me and this city." Daenerys explained for her two knights.

"Perhaps if we could find volunteers from the people you freed. We could train more soldiers. They might not be the best by the time we have to fight, but their devotion to the Breaker of Chains could help them." Jorah suggested getting a nod from Barristan.

"It could work your grace. Would they be willing?" Barristan asked thinking of how many they may be able to add to their numbers.

"Torgo Nudho ao se se dovaogēdy dohaeragon gūrēñare mirri hen vali hen oktion skorkydoso naejot vīlībagon" Daenerys asked getting a single nod in return from the Unsullied captain. "pār ao shooda rhaenagon villin vali se gūrēñare zirȳ ēlī run hemtubis". Again Grey Worm nodded before turning to leave. " He will begin looking for volunteers tomorrow and the Unsullied will teach them as much as they can before our enemies arrive." She explained before standing from her seat. "If there is nothing else Ser's I wish to retire for the night. We can continue this in the morning." Daenerys began to make her way back to her chambers with Missandei following behind her.

**Jamie Lannister**

Leaving Cersei's room infuriated by what she had said Jamie walked through the Red Keep. He looked down at the stump where his sword hand had been, still feeling the ghost of a tingle. He had been gone too long she said. She had moved on, she said. If that was truly the case then he would speak to his father. Perhaps it was time for him to hang up his cloak surely a one handed knight could not be in the Kingsguard. It was then that he was his brother walking towards him in the hall.

"Tyrion where are you going?" Jamie asked causing his brother to stop.

"I am heading to the small council meeting. I just received a raven that I am sure was meant for Father." Tyrion answered looking up to Jamie.

"Perhaps I shall join you. I wish to speak with Father myself." Jamie said as the two set off towards the tower of the hand. The two traded jokes with each other as they came to the top of the stairs. Tyrion was the one to knock before they entered the room. Several sets of eyes turning to the pair.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Joffery asked looking directly at Tyrion. "You're no longer a part of this council." He said before cowing at the look he received from their father.

"I am simply bringing a letter to the Lord Hand that was delivered to me by mistake." Tyrion said walking towards his father, and dropping the scroll in front of him.

"And what about you Jamie? Why have you come here?" Their father asked looking him in the eyes, before opening the scroll and reading through it.

"I wished to see you father. Perhaps after this meeting we might discuss matters." Jamie said, enjoying the way Cersei stiffened up at his request.

"Fine I think this meeting is just about over." His father said before handing the scroll to Pycelle. "We will need to have another room made up next to the Stark girls. It would appear she will be having company soon. Also send a letter to the Mountain. He and his men are to begin searching for the Stark boy and his retinue. I want them brought here alive so that we can make an example of them." As the occupants of the room stood up to leave, Joffery grabbed the letter and read it before laughing out loud.

"This is wonderful. Maybe I'll force the Stark bitch to watch her mother be beheaded just like we did with her father." The boy said causing Jamie to cringe. His cruel nature was surely the fault of his and Cersei's sins to give him life.

"We will do no such thing." Tywin said staring down the boy king, again causing him to flinch backwards. "Lady Stark will be kept here as a hostage to force her son out of hiding, and ensure her daughters cooperation. Meanwhile the girl will be wed to a loyal bannerman and sent back to the north." He said making Joffery stomp his feet before he stormed out screaming that he was the King. It did not take long after that for the rest of the people in the room to follow their disgruntled king out.

"You captured Lady Stark?" Jamie asked as he went to pick up the letter.

"Indeed, although my plan to name Roose Bolton the new Warden of the North is ruined since the fool got himself killed in his own ambush." Tywin said pouring himself and Jamie glasses of wine. "Now what did you wish to discuss with me?"

"I think it is time I returned to the Rock father." Jamie said smirking as his father almost spit out his wine.

"Well it's about time." Tywin said with a proud smirk on his face. "Come son we have much to discuss." He said walking to his desk and motioning Jamie to take a seat.

So there you have it. The first chapter of my first Game of Thrones Fanfiction. By the time I am posting this I will have completed chapter 2 and maybe 3. Next Chapter will have our first view of Sansa, Arya, and maybe another surprise one. I plan on posting every Friday. Hopefully you guys like the story. As of right now I am not sure about parings for any of the characters. I usually Like the Jonsa ship but I may want to try something different here. We'll see where it goes. As for Robb, I don't know who he will end up with either. Please review, and again hopefully you guys enjoy this and want me to continue posting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 2**

**Catelyn Stark**

Catelyn awoke again, with a start as the cart she was on came to a stop. Looking up she could see Kings Landing in the distance. She had cried until she thought her body had no tears left to shed on the journey here.

Thinking back to the events that had led her here, she recalled again the bastards rescue of Robb. Jon she chastised herself. His name was Jon and he had saved her son from certain death. He had saved her too.

She remembered the sight of him drawing an arrow and aiming it at her. Do it. She thought to herself as he let the arrow fly. Surely he would say that she died by someone else's arrow. No one would question him given the chaos in the room. Yet she felt the arrow fly past her head, and find purchase in the throat of Black Walder.

"Lady Catelyn we must leave now." Jon had shouted as he again hoisted Robb up and pulled him out of the hall.

He had saved her. He was trying to get her out along with her son. Even after how horribly she had treated him, he had protected her and was trying to get her out. As she finally registered this and moved to follow them she heard Walder Frey yell to get her.

"A pretty penny the lions will pay if we deliver her to them." He laughed and coughed showing not an ounce of concern for the state of his own hall. "Send out the riders. I want them brought back here alive." he had said before everything went black for her.

"Welcome to Kings Landing Lady Stark." Catelyn looked up to see Tywin Lannister staring down from his horse, a smug look on his face. Besides him the Kingslayer sat on his own horse with his usual cocky grin. "His Grace King Joffrey is awaiting your presence." Tywin said turning to one of his soldiers. "Cut her bindings and put her on a horse. We will not keep his Grace waiting." Tywin ordered before turning and urging his horse towards the city.

"You truly have no honor do you?" She said to the Kingslayer, glaring at him as she was helped onto a horse and made to follow them into the city.

"I know not of what you speak Lady Stark." Jamie said looking at her haggard appearance.

"I released you with a vow that my daughters would be returned to me. And yet, here I find you safe and sound and I've still not seen either of my girls safe." She said angrily refusing to look at the man.

"Ah but you see I was not so safe and sound as you thought." He replied holding up his sword arm. A new gold plated hand tied on to the stump where his hand had once been. "But don't worry you will see your daughters again soon enough." He said turning his own horse and making to follow his father.

Catelyn felt more tears beginning to fall. Her son was surely dead, and now she was to be held prisoner with her daughters. As they passed through the main gate of the city she finally composed herself. Many people began shouting at her, some even going so far as to throw things at her. At one point a rock came from somewhere in the crowd and struck her in the head, causing her to fall from her horse. Immediately the Lannister guards around her were off their horses, and lifting her back to her feet. She could feel the blood running down from above her eye where the rock had hit her. Dazedly she heard Tywin yelling something before the guards hoisted her back onto her horse and formed up more tightly around her.

Finally they arrived at the Red Keep, Tywin and Jamie dismounted and approached her. One of the guards helped her down from her horse before she jerked her arm out of his grasp. Still slightly dizzy on her feet, she continued to glare at the lot of them.

"Fetch me a maid to show Lady Stark to her room so she can clean herself up. Then bring her to the throne room." Tywin said as he made his way into the keep.

"My lady, if you'd follow me?" A young serving girl said motioning into the keep.

**SANSA STARK**

Sansa had cried when she heard the news. Her brother was surely dead because of the actions of the Frey's. She was at least relieved to learn that her mother had survived, and would be coming to Kings Landing soon. Arya was still gone however, and the Ironborn had killed both Bran and Rickon. Sansa felt so helpless as she lay on her bed. A knock at the door stirred her from her grief, as she rose quickly and straightened her dress before calling to ask who was there.

"Her Grace demands your presence in the throne room." Came the gruff voice of one of the many Lannister guards assigned to keep track of her.

"I'm coming." Was Sansa's only reply as she made her way to the door. She stopped once more to look at herself in the mirror before opening it and following the guards towards the throne room. She walked quietly listening as people murmured behind her back. As she walked past Petyr Baelish his crooked smirk sent a shiver down her spine. Once she finally arrived at the doors of the throne room, she waited while she was announced before they opened for her.

"Come forth little dove." The Queen said beckoning Sansa forward. She looked between Cersei and Joffrey before tentatively making her way towards them. Coming to stop in the middle of the throne room she curtsied to them both.

"Your Graces I came as soon as I received your summons." She said her voice trembling. Surely she was going to be beaten again, even though her brother had been defeated.

"You know that we defeated your traitor brother don't you?" Joffrey said with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Yes your grace." Sansa said keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Well for some reason my grandfather has brought you something." Joffrey told her waving his hand. Once he did a door on the side of the throne room opened, and she looked up to see her mother. As soon as their eyes met both of them ran to each other. She fell into her mother's arms as they both sobbed and held each other, afraid to let go.

"My sweet girl." Catelyn said moving her head back to look down at her daughter. "My brave sweet girl." Catelyn began peppering her head with kisses. The sweet moment was cut short as Cersei cleared her throat, making both of the Stark women look at her.

"Well isn't this a touching scene?" Cersei said sneering at the two of them. Catelyn tightened her grip as they both looked at the Queen. "It is time for you to learn your fates." Cersei said motioning to her father as he stepped forward clearing his throat.

"In the name of King Joffrey of houses Lannister and Baratheon it is hereby decreed that Ser Jamie Lannister, due to injuries he sustained while in captivity of the northern savages be released from his Kingsguard vows." Several whispers went up throughout the room, but Tywin continued. "He will reclaim his title as heir to Casterly Rock, and the future Warden of the West." Tywin looked at Sansa as he took another breath to continue. " The lady Catelyn Stark will live as a prisoner at Casterly Rock for the rest of her days. Her daughter Sansa Stark will be relieved of her betrothal to my grandson his Grace, in favor of a more loyal and suitable match." Sansa couldn't help the smile that spread across her face hearing this. Not even the scowl on Joffrey's face could lessen her mood. " She shall instead be wed to Ser Jamie Lannister, and live at Casterly Rock as well to ensure the continued good behavior of the North."

"What?" Cersei shrieked, rising from her seat next to Joffrey. "This is not what we agreed upon." She said looking at her father. Tywin merely leveled her with a stern glare that even she could not help but shrink back from.

"This is exactly what his grace and myself agreed upon." He said turning back to the crowd and continuing. "His Grace hereby orders the remainder of the Northern Rebels to come to King's Landing and face his Grace's judgement. The false king Robb Stark will take the black, along with all of his generals. A new Warden of the North will be named who will immediately be called to King's Landing to swear fealty to his Grace." As Tywin finished that part he turned his attention to Catelyn, his smirk grew even more. "House Tully will also be relieved of their position as Lords Paramount of the Riverlands, and a new family shall be selected who will immediately swear fealty to his grace. Lord Edmure Tully will take the black, and his son will be raised in Casterly Rock to ensure the behavior of the Riverlands."

Sansa felt her mother sob as the man finished reading. She too had fresh tears falling as she looked up at Jamie Lannister. She had escaped one Lannister, only to be forced onto another one. Soon guards came and lifted both her and her mother to their feet. They were led to her room, where as soon as the door closed they both collapsed into sobs once again.

"At least we will be together mother." Sansa said trying to lift her mother's mood. It did not seem to work as her mother wailed instead.

"They didn't even mention your sister." Her mother finally said, causing Sansa to shudder. It was true there was no mention of Arya. She must be dead, and they knew it. Her sister was dead also, it truly was just her and her mother. It was well into the night when the two of them finished crying and rose to force themselves to go to bed. She could only imagine the horrors that tomorrow would bring.

**Arya Stark**

She was no one. That was the mantra she kept repeating to herself. She was no one, and no one lived. She only brought the gift of death.

"The girl is thinking again." The voice of her mentor said as he looked down at her. "A man would think after so much time, a girl would learn her lesson." He stepped towards her, but she would not flinch. No she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared. "Come girl, tell a man what you are thinking of?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"The girl thinks of nothing. She merely wished to serve the many faced God." She lied trying to sound convincing. She was rewarded with a slap to the face for her efforts.

"If that were true then the girl would not care to learn that Arya Stark's mother has been captured by the lions." He said listening to the sharp intake of breath that betrayed her feelings. He slapped her again causing her to fall to her back with a cry of pain. "The girl has not learned enough to be let free, but she also learned too much to be left alive." He said drawing a dagger. She watched as he stood and walked towards her, kneeling down and pressing the blade to her throat. She winced as she felt the sting of the blade cutting her flesh. She did not squirm though, merely accepting her fate. He stopped, pulling the blade back slightly. "The girl is not afraid to die?" He asked looking at her.

"A girl is already dead." She said back before raising her chin and closing her eyes. The pain never came however, instead she felt the man grabbed her arm and pull her to her feet.

"There may be hope for the girl yet." The man said before he pulled a small piece of parchment from his robe and handed it to her. "If the girl can complete the task she will be free to go." He told her as he turned and walked away. She looked at the name on the paper before putting it over the flame of a candle, and leaving the room. Arya would be free after this.

**Jon Snow**

Jon walked around the grounds of Greywater Watch. It was their third day in the home of Howland Reed, and Jon was more than a little put off by the crannogman. Jon had caught the diminutive lord staring at him more times than he cared to count. Several times he had excused himself from conversations that the man became involved in. Maege Mormont had finally recovered enough to begin walking around on their second night there. Now that her mother was finally up, Dacey had joined them in the great hall for breakfast. She had refused to leave her mother's side while Maege had been hurt.

"Lord Snow, how are you this morning?" Howland asked, catching Jon by surprise.

"I am fine my lord." He replied trying to be polite. Once again he noticed how Howland's eyes roamed over his form, as if he was taking measure of him.

"That is good my boy, walk with an old man if you wouldn't mind." Howland said before turning to walk further into the castle. Jon hurried to follow behind the man. He was curious about what the small lord would want to talk to him about. "You really are like both of your parents you know?" Howland asked once Jon had caught up to him.

"My lord I'm afraid I don't follow. I was never told about my mother." Jon said looking down at the ground.

"Ah but you see lad you are only half right there. I never expected Eddard to tell you." He said looking at Jon, and chuckling at the look of confusion on his face. "You were never told about your mother tis true. But my boy, you were never told about your father either." Jon stopped walking when he heard that.

"You insult me my lord. Eddard Stark was my father." Jon almost yelled at the smaller man.

"As I said, I don't think Ned ever intended to tell you the truth. Honestly I didn't intend to either unless you want to hear it." Howland said as he opened a door leading into his solar. Jon followed inside intent on giving the man a piece of his mind, only to stop when he saw him open a hidden part of the wall and retrieve a large box. "Inside you will find the truth of it Lord Snow, but I will not force you to accept it." Howland said before bowing to him and leaving the room.

Jon looked at the box stepping closer to inspect it. On the front was the familiar sigil of house Stark, the direwolf snarling angrily. However next to it was the sigil of house Targaryen, the three headed dragon looking ominous. He stood looking at the box for several minutes before he picked it up and walked out of the room. He carried it to the room he had been given, setting it down on the bed and continuing to look at it.

After some time he heard a scratching at the door. Rising he went to open it expecting Ghost to enter which he did. Jon quickly noticed that he was not alone though. As ghost ran to curl up by the fire Greywind followed him in, with Robb close behind.

"What's in the box Jon?" Robb asked looking between the box and Jon noting the concerned look on his face.

"Apparently it has information on who my parents are." Jon replied taking a seat on one of the chairs across from the bed that the box lay on.

"Parents?" Robb asked clearly confused. "We already know that you are fathers son right?" He finished as more of a question. Looking more closely at the box Robb noticed the two sigils on it. "Have you opened it yet Jon?" Robb asked walking and sitting in the seat next to his brother.

"I haven't yet Robb. I'm afraid." He answered looking at his brother. Was he truly his brother though? "Lord Howland said he doubted if Lord Stark would ever tell me about either of my parents. He also said he saw much of both of them in me."

"Jon look at me." Robb said in a commanding tone. One Jon had not heard since before the disastrous wedding. He couldn't help but turn to face him. "No matter what is inside that box, you are my brother. Now and always." Robb declared standing and extending his arm.

"Now and always." Jon replied standing and grasping Robbs hand. "Come it is almost time for supper. Let us leave these mysteries for later." He said earning a nod from Robb before the two left the room, their direwolves quick to follow behind them.

**Theon Greyjoy**

Now and always, Theon thought to himself. That's what he had said to Robb. Those words still haunted him as he sat in what had once been Ned Stark's solar. He looked over to see Maester Luwin looking back at him.

"What do you want now Maester?" He asked looking at the old man, before downing his glass of wine.

"You know you cannot win this fight young Theon." the Maester said looking out the window to see the encampment outside the walls.

"And what would you have me do Maester?" He yelled, standing up and throwing his glass to the ground. "Would you have me yield the castle? No I've come too far to go out with a whimper like that." He looked at where the glass had shattered on the ground, before looking out the window as another blast of a war horn sounded.

"Surely Lord Stark raised you better than this Theon. He treated you better than this." Luwin said walking forward and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye he raised me like a son." He said shrugging away from the older man's touch. "That's the problem though. A son in the home of my enemy, and a mockery in the home of my family." He walked back and grabbed another glass filling it. "I have to do this to show my father that I am still worthy of being his son." Downing his glass again as another horn blew. "And I am personally going to kill whoever keeps blowing that damn horn!" He yelled out the window. Sitting back down at the desk, he waived the Maester away.

"Good evening Lord Theon." Luwin said before walking out the door. The horn blew again in the distance causing him to shudder again. It took longer than he would have liked before he fell into a fitful sleep.

Alright there's the end of the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. So Jon hasn't opened the box yet. That will probably have to wait a chapter or two. Not entirely sure if Sansa and Jamie will be the actual pairing, but she will be marrying a Lannister one way or another. I've gotten a lot of people talking about how Jon was only not allowed in feasts because of Catelyn. My defense for Jon not being inside for that is exactly that. It was Catelyn's brother's wedding. I assume that she would not want Jon present, and could have easily convinced Edmure to say the same. Plus Jon being as self aware of his situation as a bastard, he probably wouldn't contest the decision in order to keep the peace. Also in regards to Howland, we'll see later on that he did not agree with Ned's plan for raising Jon. In terms of Daenerys dream Jon was the smaller wolf simply because of his own view of himself having been raised as a bastard. Anywho next chapter the northern survivors will decide their next course of action, and we'll return to Daenerys in Mereen for sure. Like I said in the last chapter I plan on posting every Friday. I may pull further ahead with chapters as I write them, so if I ever get more than 4 chapters ahead of my update I will post an extra chapter sometime during the week. For the moment though I will see you all next Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 3**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

"Ser Barristan a word if you will?" she asked looking to the older knight as everyone else began to file out of the room.

"Of course your Grace." Barristan said bowing his head. "How may I be of service?" He asked as he joined her.

"What do you think of our defenses Ser Barristan?" She asked looking towards the map of the city.

"Well your Grace, it will be hard fought." Barristan replied, also looking back towards the table. "To be honest your Grace, I don't know if we can win this fight." She scowled looking to her Queensguard for further explanation. "Your Grace we are outnumbered, we have no navy, and are struggling to maintain order even now. If it came to a siege there could be riots before we even enter the thick of it." He explained running his hand down his face.

"Is there a way we could take the fight to them Ser?" She asked looking over the map, focusing on the large amount of enemy ships coming towards them. "If we could maybe take a portion of their forces out of the fight before it began?"

"I don't know how we could do that your Grace." Barristan began, taking a deep breath. "We do not have a lot of men to spare, plus you have to account for losses to anyone we do send out. I don't know if it would even be worth it to risk them." He finished explaining before he reached for a glass of water, downing it in one go.

"So you suggest we wait then?" She asked clearly unhappy with the answer she was receiving. "That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence Ser." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I suggest patience your Grace. There is nothing wrong with waiting to see all that is in front of you." Barristan said refilling his glass. "If I may speak openly your Grace?" He asked before he took a drink.

"You may good Ser." Daenerys said reaching for her own glass to fill with wine.

"At times in the future your Grace you will need to wait and exercise caution." Barristan looked at her sincerely. "I served your father for many years your Grace. At first Aerys was a wonderful king, both fair and just. However towards the end as he began to grow more paranoid, He also grew more impulsive." Barristan looked to see her looking down at her lap so he continued. "Just think your Grace what could have been if your father had waited for your brother to come explain himself, instead of burning Lord Stark alive."

"Are you suggesting that I'm acting like my father Ser Barristan?" She said anger and hurt clear in her voice. She stood leaning forward as she glared at the older knight.

"No your Grace I see much more of your brother in you than your father." Barristan replied. "You asked me to give counsel, and so here I am. I merely hope to help you avoid their shortcomings." He took another drink from his glass. "Your Grace I also knew your brother. Even after my time serving the usurper, I don't believe what they said about him and the Lady Lyanna." Barristan looked up to see his Queen looking at him intently. "They said when Eddard Stark arrived to recover his sister he faced three Kingsguards. I know the brothers that I served with, your Grace there is no way that men like Arthur, Oswell, and Gerold would have been there if Rhaegar had truly stolen the girl as the stories say." He smiled at her as she looked back at him.

"Do you think she went with him willingly?" She asked earning a chuckle from the older knight.

"That I could not tell you your grace. All I know is like I said, The Rhaegar I knew would never steal a girl away and he definitely wouldn't rape her." Barristan smiled at her as he finished.

Deep down she believed him. She had heard stories about her brother, and she didn't think him the type to do something so vile.

**Jon Snow**

Jon was tired of meetings. They had been at Greywater Watch for a full week, and many of the remaining northern lords were getting restless. They were to have a council tonight to decide their next course of action. Personally Jon was still hoping they could find a way to save Sansa and Arya from the clutches of the Lannisters. He knew that this was ultimately for naught at the moment given their situation.

"Ah Jon there you are." He heard Robb say from behind him. "I've been looking everywhere for you, the meeting is about to start." Turing to look at Robb, he smiled at his brother.

"Aye Robb, I was just heading that way." He told him earning a small smile. "Brother would you join me after the meeting?" Robb stared at Jon with a confused look on his face. "I'm going to open the chest Robb, but I'm scared of what it may contain." He explained earning a sympathetic nod from Robb in response.

"Aye Jon of course I'll come with you." Robb held out his hand which was quickly grasped. "I meant what I said Jon, no matter what is in that chest you are my brother now and always."

"Now and always." He repeated back, the two smiling at each other. "Now I believe we have a meeting with some very irritated lords to attend to your Grace." Jon said as the two turned and made their way down the hall. Together they approached Howland Reed's solar. Robb opened the door and entered first Jon following close behind.

"My lords, I thank you all for joining us." Robb said looking around the room. "There is no easy way to say this but I think it is time for us to return home my friends." Robb finished looking around the room. His face was set grim yet determined.

"So that's it then?" The Smalljon asked standing and looking at Robb. "We admit our defeat and run north, our tails tucked between our legs?"

"What would you have us do Lord Umber?" Robb asked, refusing to back down from the bigger man. "As it stands now we could muster maybe fifteen hundred men. March them south against a combined Lannister host of nearly forty thousand. It'd be a slaughter my lord."

"I believe his Grace is right. We should return home and start rebuilding our strength." Dacey Mormont said nodding to Robb.

"So it is decided. Lord Reed we thank you for your gracious welcome." Robb said turning to the crannogman. "We will depart once the sunrises, if you could spare us some provisions for the ride?" Howland merely nodded his head. "Then My lords I bid you goodnight." Robb declared ending the meeting. Joining with Jon they made their way to his room. The walk was short and tense, neither one having anything to say. It wasn't until they entered the room, and Jon hoisted the box up onto his bed that Robb spoke.

"Are you excited Jon?" He asked looking at him. Jon shook his head, his eyes never leaving the box.

"No I'm nervous. I don't know what will happen once I open this thing." He replied.

"Nothing will happen brother." Robb tried to reassure him. Watching as Jon took a breath then swung the lid of the box open. Looking at the items inside, Jon carefully began to take them out and set them on the bed. The first was several folded pieces of paper. He opened one and read it before letting out a gasp and handing it to Robb.

"This is a declaration of birth?" Robb looked at the sheet confused before he continued to read it. "Jaehaerys Targaryen third of his name born this day to Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen." He turned to Jon who had picked up a harp. It's craftsmanship was excellent, Silver with both ends decorated to look like dragon heads.

"Lyanna and Rhaegar. That would make us cousins." Robb said looking to the two things of fabric that still lay in the box. Jon picked up the first one. Gently he unfolded the fabric, which turned out to be a thick white wool. Once it was undone Robb noticed the direwolf of house Stark in the center. Both of them gasped as Jon reached to pick up one of the crowns that had been wrapped inside it.

"This must have been her maiden cloak." Jon said running his free hand over the sigil. Robb reached out and took the smaller tiara inspecting it. "They were wed. The stories were wrong." Jon stated numbly.

"Aye they wed in secret on the Isle of Faces." Both Robb and Jon turned to see Howland standing in the doorway. "Your mother was far too fierce to be taken against her will." He explained as he came to stand in front of the hearth. "They loved each other, and I know that she went with him quite willingly."

"So I was never a bastard?" Jon said looking through the other documents, having set the crown down. Finding the one he wanted he read it, before handing this one to Robb too.

"You aren't a bastard Jon, you're the…" Robb started but Howland cut him off.

"Jaehaerys Targaryen third of his name rightful king of the seven kingdoms." The crannogman said.

"My fath, my uncle knew all of this?" Jon asked turning to face Howland. The man sadly nodded his head. "Why?" Was all he could ask as he shook, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Why would he take me as his bastard?" Howland walked away from the hearth, to sit at one of the chairs in the room.

"He said it was for your protection, but I never agreed with that. I think he was simply trying to end the conflict." Howland explained. He took a moment to look at their confused faces before he continued. "We had just finished fighting a war to depose the Mad King, your grandfather Aerys. Someone had to claim the throne, and by the time we found your mother and you Robert had already sat himself upon it. How would people have reacted if after everything that happened we sat another Targaryen on the throne? No I think Eddard was afraid, and so he took the only way out that he saw. He claimed you as his bastard to keep you safe from Robert. The realm could have peace, and you would grow up none the wiser." Lord Reed ran a hand through his hair, looking at the two of them. "To him Robert had won the throne by right of conquest. I'm sure several houses would have flocked to you once Ned declared who you were if he had wanted you to have your birthright, but what happened with Princess Elia and her children. The losses in the war I believe he was tired of it all."

"My whole life is a lie then?" Jon said, more to himself than either of the others. "All my life I wanted to show that even though I was a bastard I could just as honourable as my father. But he's not my father at all." He cried looking at the two crowns again. He finally turned to the other cloak. Seeing the black material, he knew it was the cloak his father had put over his mother. He delicately picked it up noticing how lumpy whatever it held felt as it rolled inside the fabric.

"By the Gods." Robb said as he looked inside and saw the swords at the bottom. Lifting one out carefully he unsheathed it, marvelling at how the Valyrian steel rippled in the light of the flames. Jon turned to look at it before grabbing the other sword and unsheathing it with the same reaction.

"Aye Blackfyre you have there Jon, and Dark Sister for you Robb." Howland explained, he himself impressed by the blades. Jon carefully sheathed his sword before unwrapping the Targaryen marriage cloak. Thinking he couldn't be surprised anymore, he was proven wrong as three eggs rolled free onto the bed. One was a bright blue with white specks, the second a dark purple with gold, and the third was a blood red color with black marks. Jon picked up the red one, which was slightly larger than the others looking at it.

"It's warm." He said before touching the other two. "They all are."

"Are you sure?" Robb asked reaching over to touch one feeling it cold to the touch.

"Aye only a dragon would be able to feel the life inside them." Howland said coming over to look at the eggs as well. "Now my lord I think we have much to discuss before you leave in the morning."

**Cersei Lannister**

"How could you do this to me?" Cersei yelled at her brother. They had both come to their fathers solar in the tower of the Hand. "You marrying the Stark girl? Going back to the Rock what are you thinking?" She raged as she reached for her glass of wine, downing it quickly.

"He is doing his duty to this family." Tywin said from behind his desk.

"But he is of the Kingsguard." She fumed to him before glowering at Jamie again.

"He was part of the Kingsguard. However the King has released him from his vows." Tywin explained before reaching for another piece of paper.

"Cersei please we can discuss this later." Jamie tried to reason with her. She would not have it however. They were supposed to be together, and now he had chosen to leave her. She knew she had told him that he was gone too long. It didn't help that he had also figured out that others had shared her bed while she waited. She had never expected this though. The Stark girl would pay for this. Cersei hadn't figured out how yet, but she was certain the girl and her mother played some part in this.

"The wedding will take place in two moons time after you've officially taken over your duties as lord of Casterly Rock." Tywin announced looking to Jamie. "I will be away from court as well to help prepare you. And your uncle Kevan will stay in the rock to assist you while you get acquainted." He said rising from his desk. "You may both go." He said dismissing them as he walked out of the room. Jamie turned to leave the room and after another moment of glaring at her father's back Cersei turned and followed after him.

"Why are you doing this? Surely we could convince him to change his mind." She asked once she had finally caught up to him. He didn't even turn to look at her as she responded.

"Forget not that it was you who spurned me sister." He continued to walk away from her.

"I was mistaken. I was upset at your condition upon your return." She said to him circling in front of him causing him to stop. "I didn't mean it. You must know we're meant to be together." Jamie simply shook his head at her before he made his way around her. "You will not go, I command it I am your Queen." She yelled causing him to stop again.

"You are Queen Regent it's true. However the King has declared that I shall go and marry the girl." He said before turning and walking away. He briefly turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. "You see dear sister, my hands are tied." He proceeded to walk down the stairs as she stood aghast. She needed to find Joffrey. Surely she could convince him to undo this madness her father had started. The walk to his rooms was spent trying to think of what to say. She would need to have a good reason for him to sway him, make him think this was in his best interests. She came to his door only to find it open already. Slowly she made her way in only to gasp in shock. On the floor lay her son blood coming from his nose.

"Mother?" He asked feebly looking up at her.

"Yes sweetling it is me what happened to you?" She asked looking around the room before she shouted. "Guards!" Quickly looking back down to him she cradled him in her lap. No sooner had she yelled for them than several guards came pouring into the room. "Find whoever did this to your King!" She yelled before looking down to him again. She slowly ran her hand through his hair. The guards filed out of the room to look for the culprit.

**Olenna Tyrell**

She sat in her solar looking at her granddaughter. If she had her way her sweet rose would soon be betrothed to the king. Especially now that his betrothal to the Stark girl had been set aside. Yes her Margaery would be queen, of that she had no doubt.

"Grandmother is it true that I am to meet King Joffrey tomorrow?" Margaery asked looking up from her sewing.

"Yes sweet girl. Tomorrow you will meet his Grace." She looked at the girl again with a smile. "I have no doubt he will love you, and soon you will be his queen." The smile on the girls face was large.

"I will do my best to make you proud Grandmother." She said with a small bow of her head.

"I have no doubt that you will my sweet. However we must discuss some of his Grace's tendencies." She said causing Margaery to turn her head. "It is said that he can be rather nasty, so before we push the lions for a betrothal I want to meet with young Sansa. I also want you to take note of his behaviors so we can confirm or deny what I have heard said about him." She explained. Margaery nodded her head again before standing up.

"Of course Grandmother. If that is all I will retire for the night." She curtsied before turning to leave the room.

Once alone Olenna turned her attention back to the letters that littered the table. She picked one up once more frowning at what was written on it. She had received several reports on the Kings horrid behavior since the war had started. His treatment of the Stark girl being one of her chief concerns. It was all fine if it was someone else, but if she had even the slightest thought that the King would raise his hand to her granddaughter. A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She said as she filled another glass of wine.

"Lady Olenna, how are you enjoying your time in King's Landing?" Tyrion Lannister said as he came and took a seat at her table.

"Quite well, although some of your ilk are less than happy to have us here." She replied causing the imp to smirk.

"Yes, my sister can be less that indulgent of those she perceives as a threat." Tyrion said as he reached for a glass of wine. "I can only imagine she sees the flowers of Highgarden more like weeds moving in to grasp what they can."

"Need I remind you that you lot came to us for help with Stannis." She said taking a drink.

"Oh I need no reminder my lady. I remember the battle quite well." Tyrion replied pointing to his face. It was mostly healed now but he would have a scar to remember it for the rest of his days.

"I must say I am quite curious as to why you would tell me about this." Olenna said holding up the many accounts of the King's behavior.

"Why we are to be family soon, it would be most untoward if I did not inform my future good niece of her future husband's less desirable proclivities." He drained his cup before standing and bowing. "I am glad you were able to gather so much my Lady, but it is late and I must retire." He turned and walked out leaving Olenna to wonder.

"What are you playing at imp?" She said aloud. She read yet another statement, a scowl forming on her face. Margaery would be the queen, she would see to that. However there was nothing that said Joffrey had to be King. She knew there was a younger son, one who would be far more malleable. Yes perhaps if she confirmed her fears Tommen would be the King her rose married.

Well that does it for this week. Jon and Robb know the truth, Cersei is pissed, and Olenna is already planning post Joffrey. This will be fun going forward. Sorry this post is a little late. Anywho Next time we'll catch up with Sansa again. We'll also see the Northern lords making their way home, plus a stop in Winterfell. Hopefully you guys like this chapter and continue to comment. I really do enjoy reading them. See you all next time.

Kmhappybunny240: I'm glad you like it. I'm really enjoying writing it.

.9: :)

Anon: Thanks glad you like it.

MoonDog: Yea I really liked the idea of having her be taken alive. I feel like there is a lot she can bring to the story, but it will also be a form of penance for her.

Birdy: Every Friday for sure. I haven't hit my 4 chapter lead yet but there may be a bonus update in the next week or so. I'm trying to keep a few chapters ahead of when I post so that if I hit a particularly bad wall with writers block I can keep the story updating while I catch up to it. I'm really happy that you like it though, and I hope I can keep you interested.

Jean d'arc: Yea we won't see Arya again for at least one chapter. Poor Sansa just can't catch a break but Catelyn kinda deserves it. But yeah I understand what you're saying about the feasts, and I agree. It was mostly need of story telling that kept him out of the hall, but since it was Edmure's wedding. Plus I'm sure he and Brynden had no love for the boy who made Catelyn so upset I thought it was believable that them combined, plus Jon's own non-confrontational nature would have been enough reason for it. That's how it is in my head anyway. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 4**

**Jaime Lannister**

Jaime awoke with a start, as someone pounded on his door. Rising quickly he pulled on a shirt before opening it to find several Lannister guards standing there.

"Ser Jaime the Queen and your father demand your presence in the throne room." One of the guards said causing Jamie to scowl.

"Give me a moment to make myself presentable." He said before shutting the door and walking back into his room to change. It didn't take him long to change into fresh clothing and wash his face. After putting his golden hand back on, he walked to the door. Joining the guards he made his way to the throne room wondering what could be so important that he couldn't break his fast first.

"Your Grace, Lord Hand we have brought him as you requested." The guard from before said as they entered the throne room.

"Thank you captain you and your men may go now." Tywin said walking down the steps of the throne.

"Father, your Grace." Jamie said bowing to them both before turning to his father. "What is the matter?" He asked noticing Cersei's disheveled appearance.

"Someone tried to kill my son!" Cersei shouted standing up from her seat beside the throne. "Someone assaulted him in his rooms, and I think it was the Stark girl." She said earning a sigh from her father. A sigh jamie guessed that was not the first as far as this matter was concerned.

"It was not the Stark girl. She and her mother were moved back into the tower of the hand, and have been under guard day and night since Lady Stark arrived." Tywin explained to Cersei. "It is true however that some unknown assailant attacked his Grace, and as of yet remains at large." Tywin said turning to Jaime.

"Is his Grace alright?" He asked although he wasn't too concerned with Joffrey's well being. The boy was too far gone in his opinion. Ignored by Robert, and doted on by Cersei to the point where he had become a monster.

"He is shaken but ultimately he will be fine." Tywin said earning a nod from him and an exasperated huff from Cersei.

"So then are we just going to ignore that my son, Your King could have died?!" Cersei stomped her foot as she yelled.

"We have already doubled his guard. His Grace will be fine." Tywin said with a tone of finality. "I do think it is time for you to return to The Rock Jaime. Given this incident I fear we must move forward now." His father explained handing him a letter. He read with interest that Robb Stark had not only survived, but that he and the remainder of his company had made it past the Neck and back into the North.

"Are we afraid of another attack?" He asked his father as he handed back the paper.

"The boy was beaten, his army is scattered, his sister and his mother are our prisoners." His father declared, earning yet another huff from his sister. "Let the boy return to the North and rot. Perhaps with our hostages now we can force him to stand down." His father said causing Cersei to scoff.

"They rose in open rebellion against us. They captured both of your sons at one point or another, and now you would let them slink back to the North with no repercussions?" Cersei shrieked at their father. Tywin Lannister however was not a man who would be cowed by a woman. Much less his own daughter acting like the spoiled child she was.

"Our own forces are quite diminished incase you don't remember. The boy was skilled on the battlefield I'll give him that." Tywin began to explain before Cersei tried to interrupt him. "Plus even with his strength decreased, going after him would be suicidal. I doubt we'd be able to make it past the Neck." He turned to face her fully before he continued. "So yes we will let him return to the North, and we will let him know that should he ever raise up arms against us again his mother and sisters heads will be sent to him as punishment." Jaime flinched when his father said that. While it was true he had no love for the Stark girl, and definitely not her mother. The girl was to be his wife, and he could only wonder what the reaction would be if they did in fact have to take her head in the future.

"When are we to leave then father?" He asked, looking between the two.

"We will leave in three days time." Tywin answered crisply.

"Well then by your leave your Grace, Father I will go prepare for our journey." Jaime said bowing his head to them before turning to leave.

"Jaime." Tywin said causing him to turn. "It will be your responsibility to tell the Stark girl." His father commanded, causing him to scowl. He quickly left the throne room after that. As the door closed he heard Cersei begin to rant about something else. The journey from the throne room to the tower of the hand was an uneventful one. He did have to stop and ask a passing servant where the two prisoners were held. Once he had been pointed in the right direction, he made his way to the rooms. He stood outside the door for several minutes, trying to decide what to say about the situation. Finally he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"My lord." Sansa said as she opened the door to look at him.

"Lady Sansa I was wondering if your mother was with you?" He asked her trying to look into the room.

"I'm sorry my lord, but she has taken ill." Sansa replied looking back into the room where Jaime finally noticed the figure laying in the bed. "I have been trying to tend to her since her Grace refuses to allow a maester to come." She explained coming near to tears now. Jaime seethed at his sister once again. Perhaps this could be a chance to establish a more positive relationship with the girl.

"I apologize for your mother's condition my lady. If you'd be willing to accompany me we can take this issue up with my father." He said looking at the brief flicker of relief on her face. As fast as it was there it disappeared again, buried under a mask of niceties.

"I must refuse my lord. I'm sure his Grace would be most unhappy if he were to learn of it." She said tears again forming in her eyes. "I have had quite enough of being called to court good Ser." She said looking back to her mother again. They both winced at the hoarse coughs coming from the woman.

"My lady I will take this matter up with my father personally. We are to leave for Casterly Rock in three days time, and we must make sure that your mother is in a decent enough state to travel." He explained before turning on his heel. He only made a couple of steps before he turned back to look at her again. "My lady you will soon be under my protection, I promise my nephew will no longer be able to harm you." He turned and began walking again, hesitating slightly when he heard her faint cry before the door closed.

**Olenna Tyrell**

She was not in a good mood. Today was supposed to be the day her sweet Margaery wooed the vicious brat, and yet here they sat in her solar again.

"I do hope his Grace is alright." Her granddaughter said looking out the window.

"Oh yes, Gods forbid anything happen to the boy." She stated reaching for her glass of wine.

"They say someone tried to kill him grandmother. Her Grace says it's a wonder he is alive." Margaery stated looking to her with a questioning gaze.

"Oh please the fool probably slipped because of his cups." She chided back taking another drink. This earned a small giggle from Margaery, though she covered it quickly. A knock on the door distracted them from any further conversation. "Be a dear and get that sweetling." She said watching as Margaery daintily rose and walked to the door. Not a moment later she had to suppress a sigh as Baelish entered.

"Lady Olenna I hope you are finding the Red Keep favorable." Baelish said with a small flourished bow.

"Oh yes quite exciting. Saving the city, then receiving nor formal recognition as of yet. Plus having every meeting with either the Hand or the King pushed off for some reason of another." She shot back reaching to refill her glass.

"I'm sure your service to his Grace and the realm will be properly rewarded in time my lady." Baelish replied looking to one of the empty chairs.

"Oh sit down Baelish, since it seems you won't say your peace until you do." She beckoned him to the seat across from Margaery.

"It is most unfortunate what happened to his Grace last night." Baelish said earning a scoff from her.

"Yes our brave king must be in a right state." She said wishing she could wipe the smirk off of Baelish's smug face. "Why else would he refuse all audiences today, my granddaughter included." She looked at her sweet Margaery before continuing. "I expected this whole process to go much more quickly Lord Baelish." To his credit he did not waver in front of her, where most men would.

"I can assure you my lady, that once his Grace is feeling better he will meet with your young rose." He explained looking back at both of them. "I've no doubt that his Grace will be enamoured with Lady Margaery once he has had a chance to meet her." He rose from his seat bowing again. "I will keep you informed as to when a new meeting can be arranged my ladies." Turning he walked out the door, leaving them alone again.

"My sweet I need you to do something for me." She said causing Margaery to look up at her. "We have already heard that his Grace may have a less than desirable personality. I need you to keep me informed of anything that happens between yourself and him or his mother." She explained earning a nod. "If at any time you feel threatened you bring it to my attention at once. Is that understood?"

"Of course grandmother." Margaery said smiling at her.

"Very good then. Now go enjoy the gardens, I have work I must see to." She said turning her cheek so Margaery could kiss it before she left.

**Theon Greyjoy**

Opening his eyes groggily, he wondered where he was. He remembered giving a speech in the courtyard of Winterfell. His men had cheered, they were ready to fight and die. Then everything went black. Now his head was throbbing, and he searched the room around him realizing he was in shackles.

"Oh good you're awake." A dour faced young man said approaching him. "Here I was worried they might have killed you." The man smirked as he looked him up and down. "How lucky for you plans have changed, you're now more use to me alive and unmaimed." He said pacing in front of where he was chained.

"What? Who are you?" He asked his captor, noticing how the man just smiled. "I demand that you release me." He shouted earning a laugh from the other man.

"Oh my dear little squid." His captor shook his head. "You are in no position to demand anything. No you will wait until our king returns." He turned to walk out of the room, only stopping to grab a small knife. "Now if you don't mind my Lord I must go see to your friends." The strange man said with a twisted grin on his face.

"Come back here right now, I command you." He yelled, only for the other man to keep walking out of the room. And so Theon was left by himself again. He continued to look around the room, looking for anything that might help him. His head jerked towards the door his captor had just left. Loud screams of pain coming from the other side. He pulled on his chains, but there was no give. His eyes continuing to dart around the room. After what felt lie several hours, he finally fell asleep to a chorus of pained screams.

"Wake up my Lord." The unknown man said as he slapped his face repeatedly.

"Where are my men?" He asked receiving another chuckle from the man.

"How about we play a game my lord?" The man asked as he reached for another knife off of the table. "Lord Stark is making his way back. Like I said because of that you are more valuable to me alive."

"Robb is coming home? What news of the war then?" He asked watching the man approach. "Tell me you fool!" He yelled fighting against his restraints.

"Oh no my Lord. You see it's as I said earlier, you are in no position to demand anything." The man said as he plunged the knife into Theon's arm. He smiled wide as Theon cried out in pain. "As long as your injuries look like they occurred in the battle, I can have a bit of fun." He said removing the knife.

"I wasn't in any battle." Theon said looking shakily around the room.

"Oh I know that, and you know that. But I'm afraid our King will not. It's a pity for you really." The man said as he drove his knife into Theon's leg. He let out another cry of pain, causing the man to smile even broader.

"Please stop." Theon begged fighting once more against his bindings.

"You know something?" The man asked as he pulled the knife from Theon's leg. "For all you squids talk about 'the iron price, and being the most feared men on land or sea' I was very disappointed with your men. None of them lasted through the night when I played with them." He said as he walked away. Opening the door to leave he called for someone to wrap his wounds. "I do hope you will last until our King arrives. I won't be playing nearly as rough as I did with your men." And with that he was out the door. So there Theon found himself waiting for someone to come and tend to him. After a girl came in, and roughly applied ointments to him he once again fell into the darkness of sleep. He could only hope that Robb would make it here soon, and end his suffering.

**Robb Stark**

"Your Grace we're ready to depart." He heard Dacey Mormont say behind him. He walked towards Jon who was preparing his own horse. Thinking back to the conversation they had with Lord Reed the night before, he shuddered. Together they had decided not to bring up Jon's parentage for the time being. Jon secured the lock box which held his secret inside.

"Brother, how fare you this morning?" He asked causing Jon to look to him.

"I still don't know what to think, if I am being honest." Jon said looking at the box before turning back to look at Robb.

"Well that's not surprising." Robb replied turning to look at his own horse. "You aren't wearing one of them?" He asked Jon noticing his old castle forged sword on his hip.

"Probably not the smartest idea to wear a legendary Targaryen sword if I'm trying to keep it a secret." Jon chided earning a chuckle from Robb.

"Aye that's a fair point." Robb said as he mounted his horse. He looked to his group now only 70 strong. "We ride for Winterfell now. After it is secured we will look to the rest of the North." He declared before kicking his horse to set off. The force with him cheered as they followed behind him.

Later that evening as they were setting up camp, Robb walked taking in the state of his host. As the sun was setting a horn sounded from the east side of the camp. Soon after calls to arms were found Jon standing at the front of their small line his sword drawn.

"Knock!" Jon yelled, as Robb continued to stare into the distance. The glow of torches became visible, although they were still far off. "Draw!" Jon commanded again once they could start to make out individual people in the approaching force.

"Your Grace look." Dacey said coming to stand beside him.

"Tell the men to hold Jon, and get your horse. Dacey you and the Small Jon are with me as well." He said as he tated to make out familiar banners. Once they were brought Robb, and the others mounted their horses and rode forward. It didn't take them long to close the distance.

"Your Grace." One of the men said falling to his knee. The rest of his company followed suit shortly after.

"Rise ser." Robb said dismounting, so that he could approach the man. "What is your name?" He asked as the man rose to his feet.

"Eben is m'name your Grace." The man no known as Eben said. "We had heard rumors that you survived your Grace. We rode immediately to meet you." Eben informed them as he gestured to his men. "We've a thousand men mo left to hold Moat Cailin, now at your service."

"Tell them to join us and make camp for the night Eben. We continue our ride to Winterfell in the morning." Robb said looking at the host. He was relieved to now have an actual fighting force to liberate his home.

"Well that's a stroke of luck." Jon said beside him.

"Indeed. But after everything that's happened I welcome a bit of luck." Robb replied turning to mount his horse again. They watched the men march towards the camp together, discussing changes to their plans.

"Well this is certainly a boon." Dacey said as they continued to watch the men pass. "Now we can truly show those damnable squids who owns the North." She declared turning to face them.

"My lady a force of ten true northern men could have shown the squids a thing or two." Robb jested earning a laugh from her.

"Perhaps your Grace." Was all she said in response, before she turned and rode her horse back towards their camp. Robb watched her ride away until Jon cleared his throat.

"She seems nice." Jon joked, earning a glare from Robb.

"Shut up." Robb glowered back causing Jon to laugh aloud. With one final glare at his brother Robb also began to ride back towards the camp. In a weeks time they would be back at Winterfell. There he would finally be able to see Theon again. Anger swelled in him as he thought of his former friend. More than that though he was angry at himself. His mother and Jon had both been against the idea of sending Theon to treat with his father. If only he had listened to them. However he couldn't dwell on that now. He had another battle to plan for. Then he would look Theon in the eyes as he asked him why.

So there we go Robb has a new force. It's not much but it will help. Everyone's favorite psychopath is back. Next chapter will have more interactions with Ramsay, as well as Sansa ad Catelyn's journey to the Rock. Cersei is unhappy, so what will she do about it? Plus we'll see Arya again next chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Comments always welcome, but for now I'll see y'all next Friday

Guest: No Robb does not get Dark Sister. Howland was merely stating that it was indeed that sword.

jean d'arc: Yes for now Robb and Jon are the only ones who know for now. Joffrey is still alive, and we'll learn more about that next chapter. In regards to Catelyn, I simply meant because of her treatment of Jon I have very little sympathy for her.

ATP: Yup Ramsay is still Ramsay. We'll see what happens to him. As for the Wildlings they won't be appearing for a while.

Guest: I still don't know about permanent pairings but Jaime and Sansa will be wed.

kmhappybunny240: Yup Jon knows something now. We'll have to wait and see what he does with it though.

.9: :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 5**

**Arya Stark**

Looking around the ship she rode on Arya found herself wondering what she would do. She would be disembarking later that day, and then her work would really begin. They would be arriving at the dock within the hour. She reached down to grip the hilt of her sword, her trusty needle. Feeling it brought a smile to her face as she remembered receiving it from Jon. Stick them with the pointy end he had told her, causing her to chuckle. Life had been so much easier back then.

Eventually the gangplank was dropped, and she made her way off the ship. Making her way through the streets, she looked up to see the main gates of the city. She was surprised by the number of guards keeping watch. Making her way around the city, she recalled being told about a smaller gate on the east side. It didn't take her long to find it and make her way into the city. Once Arya was inside she looked to the great pyramids, knowing that was where she needed to go. It was nearing nighttime when she arrived at the pyramid. She had to duck past several guards to make her way inside of it. Once she was though, she began to search for her target.

"Your grace we expect them to arrive within the week." Arya heard an older male say. She froze against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What do you think Ser Barristan? Can we repel them?" A dainty female voice asked. Arya approached the door quietly. She hoped to hear more of the conversation.

"I do not think so your Grace." The man identified as Ser Barristan replied. "Even with the new levees formed by the citizens I fear we will be overrun in the end."

"If it comes down to it, I will release my children from the pyramid." The female voice responded. "All our work to free these people from the shakles of slavery. I will not see those chains put back on them." She declared. At this point Arya had heard enough, as she pushed her way into the room. Time stood still for a moment as all the occupants turned to look at her. Once they realized what was happening swords were drawn. Needle grasped tightly as she looked around the room. Two older knights, and several of the unsullied guards in the room. Plus her target Daenerys Targaeryen, and another woman who looked like a servant.

"Ser Barristan Selmy?" she asked recognizing the old man from her time in King's Landing. "You're awfully far from home aren't you?" She joked as she looked at the rest of the fighters.

"Identify yourself immediately." Daenerys ordered, as she stood up from her seat. Arya was impressed by how she seemed unshaken. Arya stepped forward causing the many armed men to raise their swords. She then confused them all by sheathing her blade, and bowing to Daenerys. She still didn't know what to think of the girl in front of her, but she would figure it out soon enough.

"My name is Arya Stark." She declared earning a shocked gasp from both Barristan, and the other knight in the room. "Second daughter of Eddard Stark Warden of the North who was wrongfully murdered by the brat king Joffrey Baratheon." She explained raising her head to look back at Daenerys.

"Daughter of Eddard Stark the friend of the usurper king Robert Baratheon." Daenerys said angrily walking around the table coming to a stop in front of her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't mount your head on a spike for what your father did to my family." She had to work hard not to shudder at the presence exuded by the last Targaryn.

"Perhaps we can call it even for what your father and brother did to my own family." Arya said refusing to back down. Daenerys looked taken aback at the response before a small smile appeared on her face. "I have not come to harm you." Arya said as she looked around the room. "Quite the opposite in fact. I was sent by my teacher to protect you." She explained. Everyone in the room looked at her skeptically, which she figured was fair enough. "Should I deem you worthy that is." Arya added on before kneeling in front of Daenerys.

"Who was your teacher?" Daenerys asked looking the smaller girl over.

"A man has many names and none, but while I knew him he went by Jaqen H'ghar." Arya explained.

"For someone in your position speaking in riddles may not be the wisest of ideas." The other old knight said stepping forward, before Daenerys raised her hand.

"I speak truthfully Ser. The Faceless men take on whatever name they need at the time." She explained earning more shocked expressions. "My teacher told me that you were of interest to them so I was to come here and observe you. As I stated if you were worthy I was to pledge myself to you as your protector, if not I was to return to the House of Black and White." Arya explained again as she reached into her vest and pulled out a sealed letter. She handed it to Daenerys, who opened it and read it.

"What would happen if you returned to the Faceless Men?" Daenerys asked looking nervously at Arya after reading the letter.

"Well then someone else would come and grant you the gift." She answered with a smirk. "I know much about the history between our families, so I thought this was an odd assignment." Arya began to explain as she stood up. "I thought about merely waiting long enough to make it seem as though I came here and back to Bravos so that they would kill you. However, my father was a man of honor and to do such would be an insult to how he raised me. So I decided I would come and see you for myself. I still haven't made my decision, but I will know the truth of you before I do." She finished looking at Daenerys.

"Again give me one reason why I shouldn't put your head on a spike for threatening me?" Daenerys asked her.

"Because once my teacher learned of my fate. And make no mistake they would hear of it, your head would join mine on top of the wall. What would happen to your people then?" Arya asked her. Daenerys looked around the room, before she made her way back to her seat. Once she had sat down she motioned to another chair for Arya to join them.

"Well then Arya of House Stark I welcome you to Mereen, and hope that you find me worthy." Daenerys said with a smile.

**Sansa Stark**

It had been nearly a week since Jaime Lannister had come to visit her in King's Landing. Within an hour of him stopping by a maester had come to look at her mother. By the time they had left three days later, her mother was well enough to join them. Now they rode together in a comfortable carriage. Now on their fourth day of travelling, Sansa was so happy she could no longer see Kings Landing behind them. They would still be on the road for more than five weeks yet, but now truly being away from Joffrey and his ilk she felt free. Her mother had scowled at the Kingslayer when he approached them the first night on the road, asking them to join him for dinner. He had not come back the second night, or the third. However as they came to a stop for the night to make camp she was surprised by a soft knock on the door of their carriage.

"Lady Sansa, Lady Stark would you care to join me tonight for dinner in my tent?" The almost nervous voice of Jaime Lannister came from the other side. Sansa looked to her mother noticing the apoplectic look on her face.

"Mother we cannot continue to scorn him." She said causing her mother to roll her eyes.

"Fine we shall dine with him tonight, but be careful my dear. He and his family are not to be trusted." Catelyn said looking back to the door.

"Of course mother, I am not so easily trusting of them after my time with Joffrey." She said before going to open the door. Looking out as she swung it open, Jaime Lannister stood looking horribly uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Lord Jaime my mother and I would be delighted to join you." Sansa said smiling down at the knight. He had promised her that she would be safe with him. Although she was initially skeptical of the golden knight, he had proved good to his word the last days they remained in King's Landing. Sansa had not been called before Joffrey again before they left. Jaime reached up to help her from the carriage, doing the same for her mother after Sansa was on the ground.

"I thank you my ladies." He responded with a small bow before offering Sansa his arm. He stiffened beside her in surprise when she took the offered arm and began to walk forward. Her mother followed closely behind watching like a hawk. "I hope you are finding the travel agreeable my lady." He said still sounding uncomfortable. She couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. It made her think perhaps he was as unknowing of this arrangement as she had been.

"Of course my lord. The carriage is most comfortable, and I am glad to have my mother back with me for company." Sansa said looking back to her mother with a soft smile. She was doing much better now, and she truly only had Lord Jaime to thank for that.

"Once we arrive at Casterly Rock I will look to find some suitable ladies to take care of you." He said causing her to look up at him slightly confused. He saw the look on her face and smiled at her. "You are to be the future lady of Casterly Rock. As such I will endeavour to find ladies in waiting befitting of your status." He explained causing her to chuckle.

"My lord I do not wish to be a burden to anyone." Sansa replied, more honestly she wanted as little to do with the Lannisters as possible. Marriage or not, she and her mother were still prisoners, their cage just happened to be gilded in gold and lions.

"My lady it is hardly a burden to give you all the comforts a woman of your standing should have." He responded as they arrived at his tent. He held the flap for her and her mother to enter, then proceeded to pull out their seats for them before taking his own. "I wish to speak openly with both of you." He said after he had finished his plate and dismissed the servants.

"What do you mean my Lord?" Sansa asked him as she reached and took her mother's hand.

"I want you to know this was not my idea." Jaime said rising from his seat and walking to the flaps of the tent. He pulled them down so that no one could see inside. "Our marriage was not my idea, only to bring you to The Rock so that you would be safe from Joffrey." He said as he turned back to them.

"You keep us safe? I find that hard to believe." Her mother said scowling at him.

"I'm sure you heard from your daughter of her treatment by Joffrey." Jaime said as he returned to his seat. He grabbed his glass and refilled it before taking a sip. "I heard of it from both my brother and sister." He said setting the glass down. "Do you know what the worst part was? Cersei seemed so pleased with the treatment, not to mention Joffrey's sick enjoyment of it." He continued to explain. "When I was in the King's Guard I listened on multiple occasions as Aerys would force himself on Rhaella. One time I asked Ser Gerold Hightower why we did not help her, and he told me 'Aye we swore a vow to protect her, but not from him.'" He shuddered as he finished remembering it. "I told myself that I would never again allow something like that to happen, so I put forth the idea that you should both be brought to The Rock where I could keep a close eye on you for the crown. My father however cunning old man that he is took it a step further. He decided the best way for me to keep you would be to wed Sansa. I fought it, truly I did but he would not budge. He warned that if I would not have you, then you would be given to Tyrion instead so I finally agreed." He finished turning to look at them. "I swear to you both now, I will do my best to keep you both safe." Sansa was taken aback by what she had heard, while her mother looked aghast.

"Lord Lannister I thank you for your protection." Sansa said standing and curtsying to him.

"I do not expect there to ever be any love between us Lady Sansa but I will not dishonour you." He said before approaching her. "I swear I will protect you and your mother, and I shall do what I can to make you both comfortable upon our arrival."

"With you permission my lord it is late, and I'm sure my mother is also tired from the journey. I think we shall both retire for the night." Sansa said, unsure of what else she could do. Jaime merely smiled at her and nodded. She felt odd as she and her mother left the tent. Family Duty Honor those were the words of her mother's house. So now she would do her duty to keep her family safe. Sansa decided then and there that she would do everything she could to help her family. If being Lady of Casterly Rock gave her more abilities to do so, then that is what she would become.

The next morning she surprised Lord Jaime by asking for a horse so that she could ride with him. It didn't take long for them to find her one, and soon she was seated on a fine grey mare riding beside him.

"It is a beautiful day to go riding is it not my Lord?" She asked smiling over at him. Again he looked confused by her speaking to him.

"Aye my lady it is indeed. Although I must say I am surprised by your wish to join me." He said as he looked over to her, before returning his attention to the road.

"It is as you said my lord. There may be no love between us, or joy for the situation but that shouldn't mean we cannot be civil." She explained laughing as he seemed to ponder her words. "Besides as comfortable as the carriage is, it does become boring after a while." She said as she leaned down to stroke her mare's main.

"Well I hope that I can prove acceptable company for you the rest of our journey my lady." Jaime replied with an overly exaggerated bow, causing her to laugh again. His own chuckle followed shortly after, and so they continued on for the day talking lightly and joking occasionally until it came time to make camp. She joined him again the next day and the conversations continued. She would ask him about The Rock, and he would ask her of her time in Winterfell. After a full week of riding together Sansa found that she was coming to enjoy his company. Outside of the court he proved to be rather quick witted, but also very intelligent. It helped that even without his hand he was still very handsome. And so they continued along the Gold Road. Sansa determined to make the most of her new prison.

**Robb Stark**

Over a week since they had left Greywater Watch Robb could see the remains of Moat Cailin in the distance. They were still probably two days riding from the ruined castle, but Robb was excited nonetheless. He looked to his right to see Jon discussing something with Smalljon Umber about something. He looked to his left to see Dacey and her mother also deep in conversation. Dacey caught his eye and smiled at him before turning back to her mother.

"Brother we should begin to make camp soon." Jon said beside him causing Robb to look at him.

"Aye we'll break off for the evening. Tell the men to start setting up." He said before dismounting his horse. He began to help the men with putting the tents together. After the tents had been put up for the night Robb walked through the camp beside Jon.

"So what are your plans for the other men at Moat Cailin?" Jon asked him recalling what Eben had told them on their march.

"If it is true that there are another thousand men there, then they shall remain until the white ravens fly from the Citadel." Robb said to Jon causing him to nod.

"So they will guard our rear until we know that winter has come, then we will allow them to return home." Jon said again, nodding his head in approval of the plan.

"Aye while I doubt the Lannisters would attack us now, we must be sure that we are ready if they do." Robb thought again about his mother and sisters still in the south. "I would ask that you stay with the garrison, although I think I would prefer you at my side." Robb said looking to smile at Jon. After everything they had been through, plus the revelation of Jon's parents Robb would not be parting from his brother. "I will talk to the lords and we will decide who will stay with the garrison here once we arrive."

"Once Winterfell is secure I would like to set out Robb." Jon said looking sadly at Robb.

"Where would you go?" He asked his own expression sad.

"We've both heard the stories of Daenerys Targaryen in the East. I would Like to go meet her. Perhaps she would be able to help us against the Lannisters." Jon explained in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure that is wise Jon? Given what we learned you have a greater claim being Rhaegar's son. What if she thinks you a threat?" Robb asked. He didn't like the idea of possibly sending Jon to his death, whatever help this Daenerys could give be damned.

"I don't want the damn throne." Jon answered angrily. "I want our family back together safely. If she can help perhaps our familial ties would make her more inclined to." Jon said as they arrived at Robbs tent. "Please allow me to do this for our family." Jon asked him. Robb reached and put his hand on Jon's shoulder, Jon returning the gesture.

"Fine once we have reclaimed Winterfell I'll arrange for you to go East." Robb declared causing Jon to smile at him.

"The wolves and stags brought the dragons down. Perhaps now the wolves and the dragons will do the same to the lions." Jon said causing Robb to laugh. "We can hope anyway." He joked as they entered Robbs tent. Once inside they ate a small meal and talked more of their plans for the retaking of Winterfell. Once the sun had finally set they heard someone approaching the tent.

"Your grace a word if we may?" Maege Mormont said as she entered the tent along with Smalljon Umber, Wyman Manderly, and Rickard Karstark.

"Of course my lady, my lords." Robb said gesturing for them all to enter the tent. Jon went to retrieve more chairs so they could all be seated. Once they were comfortable Robb finally spoke. "What can I do for you Lady Maege?" Robb asked looking at the gathered lords.

"Your Grace we have come to discuss your marriage options." Maege said looking rather uncomfortable with the topic. Robb however was furious, as he stood up.

"My wife just dies at the Twins not even three weeks ago and already you lot expect me to marry again?" He yelled at them. Jon was on his feet immediately grabbing hold of Robb to restrain him.

"Your Grace we don't expect you to remarry right away." Wyman said trying to smooth over tensions in the room. "We merely wanted to discuss with you our thoughts on the matter. For both yourself and Jon Snow." He said causing Jon to turn and look at them in confusion.

"You are still in mourning for Lady Talisa. That is understood, but once the time of mourning has passed if it would please you we wish one of our daughters to be your new bride." Maege explained as Jon finally convinced him to sit down. "We also recommend that Jon Snow be legitimized as Jon Stark and be wed to another of our daughters." She finished looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Jon cannot be legitimized as a Stark since he was never a bastard." Robb said in anger before he could stop himself from doing so. As soon as the words left his mouth though he regretted them, and hearing the shocked gasps from everyone in the tent didn't help. He looked to Jon who stared at him a strange mix of shock, and anger on his face.

"What do you mean he was never a bastard?" Wyman said looking lost as he stared at Jon. Robb sighed defeatedly as he looked at Jon too.

"I'm sorry Jon." Robb said watching as Jon ran a hand through his hair.

"Perhaps we should save this discussion for a later day." Jon said looking around at all the gathered lords. "Now hardly seems the time to discuss such a trivial matter." He looked to Robb still clearly angry that he had let this slip.

"Eddard Stark claiming you as his own bastard when it is clearly not the case hardly seems trivial." Smalljon said looking angrily at Jon. "How long have you known the truth? When were you going to share it with us?" He asked rising to his feet.

"My Lord we learned the last day we were in Lord Howland's halls." Robb explained clearly not seeing any way to avoid this. "We had thought it best to reveal this after we had retaken Winterfell. That way we could use it in planning our retribution against the Lannisters."

"So you think we could use Jon's parentage to raise more forces for our cause?" Maege asked as she looked Jon up and down now. She stood from her seat and approached him taking a closer look.

"My lords if you'll allow me to grab my chest I will tell you all that I know." Jon finally admitted defeatedly. "Although I cannot say that the truth will set everyone's minds at ease." He said before turning to leave the tent. Several tense moments went by as they awaited Jon's return to the tent. He set the box down and went to open it. Maege gasped when she saw the sigils on the top. Jon stood with Rhaegar's harp in one hand and Blackfyre in the other. He took a deep breath before he finally spoke. "My mother was Lyanna Stark. She was wed in secret to my father after he annulled his first marriage." The room was silent as Jon explained what they all knew as soon as they heard his mother's name. "My father was Rhaegar Targaeryen, and my name. My given name is Jaehaerys Targaryen third of his name rightful King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and First men. King of the seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Jon said standing firm, his shoulders and chin high. Again the tent was silent as they took in what they had just heard.

"You're having a laugh." Smalljon said disbelievingly. "You honestly expect us to believe this? This load of shit?" He asked standing and walking towards Jon.

"I believe him." Maege said as she stood herself between Jon and the Smalljon.

"Aye I do too." Wyman said standing up himself. "I knew Lyanna well. I sought her hand for myself, as I'm sure the Smalljon did also. The she wolf was far too fierce to be taken against her will as the stories said.

"He speaks true." Maege said. "My brother Jorah was also quite taken with your mother. Honestly I doubt a lad of age when she was here didn't hope to have her for a bride." She finished turning and placing her hand on Jon's cheek. "It's so obvious now that the truth is out." She finished pushing his hair aside.

"So you see my lords we had planned to have Jon sail east to find his Aunt Daenerys once Winterfell was reclaimed." Robb said placing his own hand on Jon's shoulder.

"I don't like it." Smalljon said angrily as he turned to leave the tent.

"My lord you are sworn from this day until your dying day to secrecy regarding what you have learned here." Robb said causing the larger man to stop and turn to them.

"Of course your Grace." Smalljon spat out before he turned and left the tent. Robb couldn't fight the sense of dread he felt now that so many knew this truth. Again he looked at Jon, but his face was unreadable. Soon after all the others swore to keep this revelation secret, they all retired for the night. Robb had again tried to apologize to Jon, but he was having none of it. This would take some time to smooth over, Robb only hoped that they survived long enough for that to happen.

Woohoo, sorry it's a day late. But yea Sansa is fully accepting her position, but she sees it as a chance to help. Arya is now with Daenerys in Mereen. How will they interact with each other? Robb done goofed and outed Jon's parents to the northern lords. Obviously some of them are unhappy about it. As always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment on your thoughts, I love reading all of them. Next time will see more of Ramsay. We'll also get Catelyn's thoughts on Sansa's actions with Jaime, and Olenna plotting more. Thanks again for reading, and for your support. I'll see y'all next week.

Jean d'arc: Yea Joffrey is still alive although we didn't see him this chapter. Most likely next one will see him and Cersei back in action. As far as Robb and Jon, I wouldn't say they're more excited about the chest. It's more like they are overwhelmed by it. They have already accepted that they lost the war, and especially Robb was still coming to terms with how badly he had messed up. Jaime will definitely be kinder to Sansa. He does still feel guilty about Bran, and his time as a prisoner and with Brienne did change him. I think once he is removed from Cersei he will continue to grow as a better person.

Kmhappybunny240: Yes Ramsay will play a part in the story. I can't go into too much detail because of spoilers. But yes he is not done by a long shot. For Jaime and Sansa I am leaning more and more towards making this the final pairing for them. It's not something we see a lot of, and I think that they could be good foils for each other.

Guest: Not sure who Jon will be paired with yet. Not against Jon/Dacey but we'll see where it goes.

Guest: I love reading the comments from everyone. It's always nice to see what other people think of different things. The way I feel about a character vs how someone else feels about them is always great. Myself personally I think the blanket of concerned mother is overplayed as an excuse for Catelyn, but other people are free to disagree with me. Having differing opinions is one of the great things about being human.

ATP: Yup Ramsay is still a little sociopath. He will continue to be in the story well after the northern forces arrive in Winterfell. Brienne is also alive and we will be seeing more of her hopefully in the next chapter.

Time Parad0x: Robb will be keeping forces at Moat Cailin. He will however need some of them to bolster his forces to retake Winterfell. In terms of the other Kingdoms, they all know that the crown beat the northerners back. Plus the crown now has the Westerlands and the Reach working together. The Vale is still in disarray, and the Riverlands are also recovering from the war so there isn't anyone really looking to separate themselves from the crown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 6**

**Joffrey Baratheon**

This was humiliating. Everyone was so concerned for his safety that he couldn't do anything now without having a guard nearby. One of those oafs had even tried to follow him into the privy. That was the last straw, so now he waited for his grandfather to arrive. He would put an end to this nonsense. However he had to be smart about it. He had already removed the servant who caused this whole mess. The bumbling idiot who had spilled water on him, while refilling his glass. He did a piss poor job cleaning it up. So later that night when he had been practicing with his sword, he slipped on a still wet spot. Falling forward he hit his head on the frame of his bed. The cut looked far worse than it was, although he still had a bit of a black eye.

"Your Grace." His grandfather said entering his room and bowing. "How may I be of assistance today." Tywin said straightening up.

"Grandfather, I wish to discuss the amount of guards around me." Joffrey said to him.

"What about them your Grace?" Tywin asked as he walked and took a seat at Joffrey's desk.

"There are too many of them Grandfather. I have not had a moment of peace since the shifts were bolstered." He said trying to sound dignified.

"Well you were almost killed your Grace." Tywin replied as he filled a glass of wine. "It is admirable for a King to be brave, but I won't have you acting foolishly." He said before raising the glass and taking a drink.

"Well I think we could do to reduce it a bit." Joffrey continued. He was starting to get annoyed with keeping up this whole farce. "Besides there hasn't been a single development in looking for my attacker." He finished reaching for his own glass to fill.

"I'll be leaving for the Rock in two days time for your uncle's wedding to the Stark girl. When I return if there have been no further incidents then we can discuss the guards rotations then." Tywin said as he finished his glass. Setting it down and standing up again, Tywin bowed curtly. "If that is all your Grace." He began to turn before Joffrey spoke up.

"I'm having second thoughts about the Stark bitch and her mother." Joffrey declared causing Tywin to sigh. "I want them here, they are my prisoners." He said puffing up his chest.

"Why so you can go back to beating a sad little girl?" Tywin asked turning and leaning over the desk. "Or would you go against my council and have Catelyn Stark beheaded, giving the North a new reason to take up arms against us. With the Riverlands renewing the cause, and possibly adding the Vale to their forces? Or have you forgotten that though they sat out at first, the death of Lysa Arryn's sister would surely force her entry into the war?" Tywin asked as he brought himself closer to Joffrey causing him to shrink back. "No the girl and her mother will be Jaime's charges and I'll hear no more of it." With that Tywin stood up and bowed again, before walking out of the room.

"I am the king!" Joffrey yelled as he threw his glass to the ground. It wasn't fair, he thought to himself. Why should that bitch get to marry into his family still? Why couldn't he just have them both killed and be done with it? Then he could marshall his armies and march on the North. He would raise every castle that refused to bow to him. With that he stood up and walked towards the door of his chambers. "Guard, find my sword master I wish to train." He ordered the closest man to him. He marched down to the training field fully intent on laying into any whelp who would dare stand against him.

**Margaery Tyrell**

She had been enjoying breaking her fast with her grandmother, when Loras came in to tell them the King was in the training yard. Quickly she dismissed herself and grabbed her brothers arm to follow him down. This would be her chance to make her move with Joffrey.

"How fares the King brother?" She asked looking up to him.

"He is a brat sister, and he fights like one too." Loras said causing her to sigh. "He has no real talent with a blade, and yet none who fight him dare to strike." Loras explained as the made their way to a balcony. Once they arrived, she leaned over the rail to watch Joffrey do battle. If one could call it that. "See what I mean?" Loras asked watching as the third opponent fell to Joffrey's savage swings. "He thinks the world of himself because no one is stupid enough to best him." Loras said, as yet another poor soul entered the ring.

"It's true, his form is dreadful brother." she said as she watched the knight back away from Joffrey's sword. "I have little doubt that I could best him." She declared causing Loras to let out a loud laugh. Unfortunately Joffrey heard the laugh, and turned his attention to them.

"You there what is so funny?" Joffrey yelled up at them.

"Your Grace I was merely entertained by something my sweet sister said." Loras responded with a bow. Margaery was slightly nervous now. Everything her grandmother had told her about the King's violent tendencies flooding her mind. She tried to pull Loras's arm for them to leave but the Joffrey called up to them again.

"You get down here now. Your king wishes to face a more worthy opponent." Joffrey yelled as he pushed the other knight out of the ring. She froze at that point turning to Loras and again pulling his arm to try and flee.

"But of course your Grace." Loras responded before starting to make his way to the stairs. She ran and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Loras you cannot do this." She whispered angrily. "Or if you do, you must let him win." She warned looking at him.

"Alas sister I will not allow that to happen." Loras said freeing himself from her grasp and making his way down the stairs. She let out a frustrated huff before following him down the stairs. By the time she got there Loras had already removed his cloak, and was reaching for a tourney sword.

"What is your name?" Joffrey said sneering at Loras. "I always like to know the names of those I vanquish." He declared raising himself up.

"I am Ser Loras Tyrell Knight of Flowers, and son of Mace Tyrell Lord of Highgarden." Loras answered back raising his sword in front of him. "I am afraid you will find no easy victory here you Grace. I rode with your grandfather in the vanguard against the false king Stannis Baratheon."

"The knight of flowers eh." Joffrey said with a laugh, as he looked Loras up and down. "If that is the case then your sister is none other than the Rose of Highgarden." Joffrey continued as he turned his look towards her.

"Indeed I am Margaery Tyrell your Grace." She said curtsying to Joffrey. She felt her skin crawl as he eyed her, a sick grin spreading across his face. He turned his attention back to Loras raising his own sword.

"I've heard tales of you Lady Margaery." Joffrey said as he began to pace the ring, Loras circling with him. "Wed to my other uncle, the false king Renly Baratheon. Yet somehow you were never bedded." Loras froze as Joffrey finished. "Either the rumors of his preferences are true, or you are a terrible fuck." He laughed as he finished. He did not however anticipate Loras's angry charge at him. By dumb luck Joffrey was able to raise his sword in time to block Loras's first swing. However as Loras brought his sword around again, he swept it down hitting Joffrey in the leg. The king gave a rather feminine yelp of pain as he jumped back. Loras though was on him again in an instant batting Joffrey's sword from his hands, before connecting with his gut causing the young lion to crumple to the ground.

"Yield your Grace." Loras said angrily while pointing his sword into Joffrey's back. Several guards approached hand on their own weapons.

"Brother that is quite enough." Margaery yelled as she ran into the circle. She knelt down in front of Joffrey and grabbed a handkerchief, beginning to wipe the sweat from his brow. This didn't last long though as Joffrey swatted her hands away rising to his feet.

"Get away from me both of you." He yelled stomping his feet. "I am the king and I did not give you permission to touch me." He turned and stormed out of the training yard, his guards following close behind.

"What were you thinking?" Margaery said as she turned angrily to her brother. He merely shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly at her causing her to become more upset. "You could have just ruined everything." She hissed at him before storming away.

"Margaery where are you going?" Loras asked as he began to run after her.

"I'm going to find grandmother and see how we can salvage this disaster." She spat back over her shoulder, continuing on her way.

**Olenna Tyrell**

"Yes Mace things are finally coming together." She said to her son. They had been enjoying a rather pleasant luncheon together, after Margaery and Loras went off to watch the king train. "Margaery is sure to woo the king after he finishes in the yard." She declared reaching for another piece of fruit. "And if what you have said is true, then the crown will be indebted to us for a long time." She said of Mace's meeting with Tywin Lannister. Her son had told her how they agreed to finance and feed the crown, if certain expectations were met. Tywing of course had agreed, if not reluctantly. But the crown needed their gold and food.

"Yes mother. My sweet girl will be queen before the end of the year I can assure you that." Mace said reaching for his wine glass. It was then that the door was pushed open, and a fuming Margaery followed by a concerned Loras stormed into the room.

"Sister I said I was sorry." Loras pleaded as they both reached the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mace asked looking between his two children.

"Ask your son why he just beat the king into the dirt." Margaery seethed looking angrily at Loras again.

"You did what?" Olenna demanded causing Loras to shrink back slightly.

"You don't understand grandmother. He insulted Margaery, I could not let that stand." Loras tried to explain himself.

"Tell me everything now." Olenna said directing them both to be seated. And so Loras and Margaery recounted what had happened in the training yard. By then end Olenna was furious. True it was more at the boy king, but Loras was not escaping that easily. "You fool, Have you any idea the problems you've caused now?" Olenna glowered at her grandson. "I understand defending your sisters honor, but was it really necessary to embarrass the king like that?" She asked causing Loras to lower his head. "Loras I will set up a meeting with Tywin Lannister. If it comes down to it you will apologize to his Grace for your actions." Olenna said causing Loras to rise. She quickly silenced him with a glare though before continuing. "I will also see to it that the little brat apologizes to Margaery for his own comments." She said before looking at the lot of them. "Now all of you leave me. I have letters I need to write." She ordered, watching the three of them leave.

Once they were gone Olenna opened her desk and began looking through it. She found the letter from Varys quickly opening it and studying the contents. Surely the eunuch was jesting with her. Insisting that not only had Rhaegar's son Aegon lived, but that he was preparing to reclaim his throne? She would need to find the truth of this. Perhaps there was another option for her sweet Margaery who didn't have the Lannister name. Yes she would indulge the Spider in his little game, for now at least.

**Jon Snow**

It had been a week since the incident at Moat Cailin, where Robb had let slip the truth of his parents. It had also been a week since he had spoken to Robb, going out of his way to avoid him. He wanted to forgive him, but Robb had sworn to keep his secret. He understood Robb had been frustrated with the lords, and that it slipped out by mistake. Yet still he could not bring himself so easily to move past this.

Most of the lords had taken it in stride, with even the Smalljon coming around after a particularly brutal sparring session one day. Now even he looked at Jon with a guarded respect. The night before they had talked about pursuing his claim to the throne. The thought of it made him sick. He was a wolf, he belonged on the north. Yet in the back of his mind a small voice would always say you are also the dragon, and dragons hide from no one. So there he sat in his tent wondering what he should do.

"Jon we need to talk." Robb said as he entered his tent. Jon looked around trying to find a reason to leave the tent. "I'm sorry Jon I never meant to say it." Robb said again kneeling down in front of him. Finally seeing no escape he sighed and got to his feet. He walked over to Robb and lifted him to his feet as well.

"I know Robb, I know." He said putting his hand on Robb's shoulder. "I've already forgiven you brother." He said noting the relief that washed over Robb's face.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Robb asked him. Jon looked at Robb seeing how sad he truly looked.

"I haven't been avoiding you brother I merely needed time to think for myself." Jon explained leaning back in his seat. He looked at Robb, who looked somewhat relieved by what he had heard. He took a breath to calm himself, before continuing. "Robb it's not even been a week since the lords learned the truth, and now rumors fly around the camp. I can only imagine how long it will take for this to get back south. And then what happens Robb?" Jon asked feeling defeated by the weight of it all. "What happens to Sansa, Arya, and your mother when the Lannisters learn that they missed one of the dragonspawn?" Robb sat there thinking over what Jon had just said. "Plus they've already talked of seating me on the damn Iron Throne." Jon shouted, his anger starting to build up. "I don't want it Robb, and yet our lord's discuss who may still throw in with the last son of Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon stood up and began to pace as he thought about it more.

"I won't allow that to happen Jon." Robb tried to calm him down.

"There's nothing you can do about it Robb. Nothing any of us can do, because I fear it may be our only option." Jon said as he fell back into his seat, his head landing in his hands. "That is why I must go east to meet this aunt of mine Danaerys for myself."

"We're a little more than two weeks from Winterfell." Robb said rising from his seat and coming to stand in front of Jon. "Help me take back our home, and then I promise you can sail out and meet this aunt of yours." Robb promised as he set a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Of course Robb. I'll see our home safe." Jon said returning the gesture.

**Varys**

Varys looked at the letter he had received from his associate in Essos. This was not good. Young Griff had somehow come in contact with someone afflicted by greyscale. The boy had since contracted the sickness himself. All his work was being burned down before his eyes. Danaerys was still in Mereen although he knew little and less of her temperament. Letters from Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan had long since ceased.

So now as he made his way through the gardens in King's Landing he had to think of something else. It wasn't until one of his little birds came to him with a slip that his mood began to improve. He passed the child a single silver stag, and sent him on his way. The message was tucked into his sleeve, as he went to meet again with the small council. Surely he hoped the tedious meeting would be short. He had to prepare to visit Illyrio in Pentos.

"Ah Lord Varys, so good to catch you." He heard the voice of Peter Baelish in the distance. As much as he wanted to groan, Varys schooled his features before turning to the man.

"Yes Lord Baelish, how are you this morning?" He asked as Baelish fell into step with him.

"Same as every other day Varys. Too much work to be done, with not nearly the time needed." Baelish replied. They walked together to the council chamber in silence, and the meeting itself was yet another boring affair. After they had been released Varys returned to his chambers. Opening the letter he had received earlier, he gasped when he read it. After looking through it again he held it up to a candle and watched as it burned. Thus Varys went to make his arrangements to visit Pentos with a smile on his face. It seemed that he would have no need for the pisswater prince after all, not when he had a dragon in the snow. Yes Varys could already see the beginnings of a plan forming. Perhaps he would speak with Lady Olenna before he left. Clearly she was not impressed with Joffrey. He himself certainly wasn't. Now her sweet rose could be queen, and the Lannister welp could be put down for good.

Woohoo another chapter done. Well it's all kicking off now. New is beginning to spread, how will everyone react to it. Poor Joffrey, I guess Westeros hadn't invented wet floor signs yet. Oh well I laughed when I wrote it. Onto the next one. As always thanks to everyone who read and commented. Keep it coming I always enjoy reading them. See y'all next week.

ATP: Yes Robb will have a Northern wife. As for Jon not too sure yet. And yes Ramsay is still Ramsay. We'll see more of him in the next chapter or so when they return to Winterfell.

Guest: The Northern lords felt lied to. Their Liege lord he may be, but Ned Stark did still lie to them about Jon. In terms of Jon and Robb, the North still thinks of itself as an independent nation. So Robb is still the king in the north.

Kmhappybunny240: Yea I wanted to do something different with Arya. It'll be explained how she ended up there sooner than in cannon shortly. Since according to cannon she should have been at the twins at the time of the red wedding. I'm glad you like it though, her and Dany will definitely have some moments.

Guest: I think they would come around after it was laid out for them, and they did. I think the initial shock though would cause some grief, learning that your liege lord has been keeping a secret of this magnitude.

Jean d'arc: Yes I really enjoy writing the alternate timeline. I think everyone always has different ideas of how things could have gone. It's nice to be able to put my idea out for people to enjoy (At least I hope they do). Jaime and Sansa is an interesting pair that we don't see much of, and I think Sansa is accepting that she must do what is best for her family. As far as Robb we all know that he is an emotionally driven guy. He acts first and thinks second, this is just another example of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 7**

**Arya Stark**

"So how did the youngest daughter of Ned Stark find herself in Mereen?" Danaerys asked her as they sat down to eat dinner. "Last I heard, Ned Stark was serving as Hand for the usurper king." Danaerys stated cooley looking to see her reaction.

"It is a long story your Grace." Arya replied, looking around the room seeing all eyes on her. She sighed before taking a drink. "My father was executed by the little shit Joffrey Baratheon." Arya said anger coming back to her as she remembered watching her father's execution. "I was smuggled from the city disguised as a boy, by a friend of my uncle Benjen's from the Night's Watch. He intended to return me to my family at Winterfell as he made his way to the wall. However, our party was attacked by a group of gold cloaks and Lannister men. They were looking for one of Robert's bastards, since Joffrey apparently ordered them all killed. Yoren died in the fight and the rest of us were captured and taken to Harrenhal." She explained looking to see the dragon queens reaction.

"Tis true your Grace." Barristan said from his spot behind Danaerys. "I heard the orders to purge Robert's bastards while I was fleeing King's landing. I guess that Joffrey thought them a threat to his legitimacy on the throne." He concluded as Danaerys looked back at him.

"Why would he fear bastards?" Danaerys asked looking back to Arya.

"He had them killed for the same reason as my father." Arya declared stabbing her knife rather viciously into the meat on her plate. "Joffrey Baratheon is in truth Joffrey Waters. Him and his two siblings are all bastards born of incest. Cersei Lannister laid with her brother Jaime, and all three of them were results of it. Cersei merely wanted my father to renounce what he discovered, and would have seen him take the black. Joffrey however is a beast and called for my father's head. I was there when they killed him." Arya finished as tears began to well in her eyes again. She was surprised when she saw Danaerys looking at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"I am sorry for your loss." Danaerys said. Not that it counted for much to Arya. She was sure that the dragon queen still held little regard for her father. "While I have no love for your father because of his part in my family's downfall, it sounds like he truly was an honorable man." She said confirming Arya's thoughts. "There is still much to this story I assume?" Danaerys asked before taking a drink. Arya wiped her eyes before she continued her tale.

"While I was in Harrenhal I was approached by a man going by Jaqen H'ghar. I saved him and two others from a burning cart during the attack when the Lannisters captured us. It was then that he told me he served the many faced God and that by saving him and the others he owed me three lives. He told me to speak a name, and they would be killed to repay the debt. A life for a life, he told me." Arya paused to take another drink. "I used two of the names to keep the secret that I was Arya Stark safe, and then tricked him to help me and my friends escape."

"How did you trick one of the faceless men?" Barristan asked having heard of them. He knew that something like this would not be easy.

"I asked him to help us, and he refused saying that I had only one name left. I asked him several times but he kept telling me the debt had to be even. So after hearing that I had only one name left for the last time I gave him one name." Arya smirked as she looked at them all. "Jaqen H'ghar." Danaerys gasped, while Ser Barristan chuckled. "Obviously he asked for another name but I told him again. He grew angry for a moment before he asked how I would change my mind. With that we made an agreement, and at the hour of the wolf me and my friends walked out of the gates of Harrenhal just as he said we'd be able to."

"Quite the clever trick." Barristan said smiling at her. Arya merely nodded, still grinning at her small victory.

"After that he found us and told me I could join him in Braavos, that he would teach me. I initially wanted to refuse and return to my family. However after having seen what he was able to do I reconsidered. I figured I could learn from him and use it to keep my family safe. So I sailed with him and trained at the House of Black and White, until I was sent here with the orders to observe the last Targaryen." Arya finished once again looking to Danaerys to see her reaction.

"So you are merely here to see me?" Danaerys asked looking to Ser Jorah, as if to ask his opinion.

"Aye your Grace. There have been many inquiries about you." Arya informed her, noticing her tense up ever so slightly. "It seems however they remember your family, and as such they wanted to see you for themselves. As such I have been sent here. I am at your service, however should anything give me cause to doubt you I am to return to Braavos." Arya finished before standing and walking around the table. She came to a stop in front of Danaerys and drew needle from its sheath. This caused Jorah to stand quickly as both he and Barristan reached for their own weapons. Arya however put her sword to the ground and knelt in front of Danaerys. "I Arya Stark hereby swear my services and loyalty to Danaerys Targaryen first of her name so long as she should continue to prove herself worthy of them." Arya declared before looking at the dragon queen. Danaerys rose and placed her hands on Arya's shoulders.

"I welcome your service Arya of house Stark. May I prove to you and all others that I will be a good, just, and fair Queen." Danaerys said before taking a step back allowing Arya to rise. "I do have use of your services." Danaerys said as Arya sheathed needle. "As you know the people of this city were former slaves under its previous masters. Those marching against me now would make them return to the life of servitude that I liberated them from. As such I would ask that you infiltrate the order known as the Sons of the Harpy. They work for the masters inside the city to weaken us before their assault. If you can put an end to them I would be most grateful." She finished making Arya nod. "I do not think that a Westerosi girl would be welcome in their ranks. As such I wonder how you would insert yourself into their ranks."

"Iksis konīr iā priisoneera qilōni iksis known naejot emagon issare iā menberaa hen Trēsi hen Jazdanī" Arya asked earning a gasp from Danaerys. "Istis sagon aslive syt skoros istin gaomagon." Danaerys merely nodded her head before turning to look at Grey Worm.

"Turgon Nudha gūrogon zirȳla naejot se dungeon se ūndegon bona ēza skoros ziry jorrāelagon" Danaerys said getting a nod from Grey Worm in response before he turned and motioned for Arya to follow him.

**Robb Stark**

"Look brother Bolton Banners." Jon said from his right, as they approached the gates of Winterfell. Robb looked in disgust at the flayed man banners in front of his family's home.

"To arms everyone to arms." He shouted drawing his own sword as they rode to the gate. When they approached, the gate began to open allowing them all to ride in.

"Your Grace Winterfell is yours." Said a young man bowing down to Robb.

"You what is your name?" Robb demanded looking at the number of men in the courtyard. He counted nearly two hundred Bolton men. More however from other houses such as the Karstarks, Mormonts, Glovers, and others. He was somewhat relieved that if it came to a fight he had the numbers, as his party continued to come in the gate.

"Ramsay Snow your Grace." The man replied standing up from his bow.

"Ramsay? Bastard son of Roose Bolton?" Robb asked scowling as Ramsay nodded his head. "You will join me in my solar, and your men will be relieved of their weapons under pain of death." Robb ordered his own men and those not of house Bolton drew their weapons surrounding them.

"Your Grace forgive me if I overstep, but what is the meaning of this?" Ramsay asked clearly agitated at how he was being treated.

"You will all have guests rights, however we have much to discuss. Bring us bread and salt." Robb ordered before finally dismounting. Jon approached to his right, Smalljon and Dacey to his left. Once the bread and salt had been brought, and all the Bolton men had taken some Robb spoke again. "We are back in the North where we hold true to the Old Gods and guest rights. So I will say again have your men surrender their arms, and we shall discuss your family. Any who do not will be treated as traitors to the crown and be dealt with as such." Robb said looking to the gathered forces around him. Ramsay also looked around before taking his sword from his belt and handing it to Robb.

"As you command your Grace." He said bowing again. The rest of his men followed suit shortly after. Once that was settled they made their way to his solar. He set guards at the door before walking in and taking his seat behind the desk. Jon and the other Lords sitting across from him as Ramsay came to stand before him. "What news of my father?" Ramsay asked before Robb raised a hand to silence him.

"Your father is dead." Robb said looking up to see Ramsay's shocked reaction. "It seems he conspired with the Frey's and the Lannisters to have me killed at my uncle's wedding. We were ambushed by them in the halls of the Twins while under guests rights. Roose Bolton was killed by an arrow from one of the men who came to defend me when the turncoats sprung their trap." Ramsay fell to his knees when Robb finished speaking.

"Your Grace I pray you'll forgive me for my father's folly. None of us here knew of this betrayal. I swear it on the Old Gods, please have mercy on us your Grace. We fought faithfully for you to retake Winterfell from the Ironborn." Ramsay declared looking at the floor. Robb looked at him. He could see the sweat on the man's brow. Perhaps he truly had no idea, Roose didn't seem like the type to discuss his plans. Especially not with a bastard. "Your Grace, we have a prisoner for you. I ordered the men to keep him alive so you could be the one to carry out his sentence." Ramsay said rising to his feet. Robb looked at him, before turning to Jon and motioning him over. The two exchanged whispers before Robb looked back to Ramsay.

"Lord Snow you are to return to the Dreadfort. I believe that you, and those under your command where unaware of your father's treachery. I would however set a task for you to prove your loyalty." Robb said causing Ramsay to nod.

"Anything you ask your Grace." Ramsay declared his face growing serious.

"When you return to the Dreadfort, you are to await the return of all Bolton men who were under your father's command. Once they arrive I want you to find any of them who had knowledge of your fathers plot. They are to be brought before me here at Winterfell, where they will face judgement for their crimes. Before you leave, you and all your men will renew the oaths of fealty to house Stark as sworn by your forefathers." Robb declared earning another nod from Ramsay.

"Your Grace it shall be done as you commanded." Ramsay said bowing again.

"Should you complete this task I will have you legitimized as Ramsay Bolton. You will again renew your fealty to House Stark, but you will rise the new Lord Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort and all its surrounding lands." Robb finished seeing the smile that came over Ramsay's face.

"Your Grace you honor me." Ramsay said kneeling down in front of Robbs desk. "I Ramsay Snow of house Bolton do hereby swear my loyalty to Robb Stark and House Stark. I will serve as your vassal, and help to defend our lands from all threats as shall my children after me. I swear so from this day to my last day." Ramsay said as Robb came around his desk.

"Rise Lord Snow for I swear you shall always have a place at my hearth, and meat and mead at my table. I will ask no service of you which may dishonor you or your house, and accept all service you shall give from this day forward. May this be a new start between our families, and a chance to move past old faults and failures." Robb said placing his hand on Ramsay's shoulder. "You and your men shall stay with us tonight my lord. At first light they will all renew their oaths, then you will depart for the Dreadfort to carry out the task I've given you."

**Ramsay Snow**

Ramsay rose to his feet, before turning to leave the room. "It shall be done Your Grace." He said before he made his exit. Once out of the room he scowled. So his idiot father had gone and gotten himself killed. For all his gloating of always being prepared, it seemed he fell short at the end. Now however he had a true shot at legitimization, and taking over his father's lordship. He recalled the letter he received ordering him to Winterfell. He had laughed as he rallied the men. His father had said that if he succeeded he might discuss his status with the King. It was only now that Ramsay figured it was an empty promise. Robb Stark had offered him everything his father had refused him, so Ramsay would serve him. He would prove his loyalty, and offer his services to his King. A bastard he may be, but his ambition was not so limited. No he would show just how loyal his line would be. He knew his skills, and that his King would have use of them. As he approached the great hall for supper he seated himself among the Bolton men. Just before the meal was about to be served, a young girl approached him.

"M'lord the King asks that you join him and the other lords at the high table." The girl said, causing Ramsay to look up in surprise. Slowly he rose and followed her to the table. He seated himself at the end.

"Ah young Lord Snow good of you to join us." A large man said beside him.

"Aye, my Lord, it is quite the honor his Grace has given me." Ramsay said looking down the table to see Robb Stark discussing something with Jon Snow.

"Wyman my boy." The man said, offering his hand to Ramsay. "If you're to be the new lord of the Dreadfort we must introduce you to the other lords." Ramsay took his hand shaking it before looking to the others seated at the high table.

"My thanks Lord Wyman." He said back before taking one of the mugs offered by a passing serving girl. "I shall endeavour to prove myself worthy to his Grace." Ramsay said before taking a drink. The rest of the feast carried on much like others. He had never been allowed at the high table in his father's hall. More often than not he was forced out of sight at the back of the room. Yet now his King gave him a seat, even though he was still a bastard. He knew the history between his family and the Stark's. He was also well aware of the fact that as a Lord he would be under more scrutiny. As such he would have to be smarter in some of his more questionable pastimes. Again though he had designs for how they could be put to use for his king. After all a flayed man had no secrets. After the food had been cleaned those assembled looked up, as Robb rose from his seat.

"Bring him in." The king commanded before he made his way around the table to the floor. His wolf came and stood at his side, as the doors opened. Eight Stark guards came in dragging one Ironborn prisoner between them. The room grew deathly quiet as Theon Greyjoy was forced to his knees before the King. He sat there hands and feet shackled, he looked only at the ground.

**Theon Greyjoy**

"Why?" He heard Robb ask so quietly he doubted many others heard the question. He looked up to see his friends face, his expression hard to read. It looked to be a mix of anger and sadness. "Why?" He yelled it this time. Theon could see tears brimming in Robb's eyes, and felt the sting of them in his own. He looked back to the floor. "Dammit Theon answer me." Robb yelled again, his voice was strained.

"I had to." Was all he could reply earning him a kick to the gut from his friend. Were they still friends? Theon could almost laugh at his own hopefulness. Perhaps Robb would spare his life for the sake of their bond. He did not hold onto that hope for long though, as Robb kicked him again causing him to fall to his side.

"You had to?" Robb roared at him. "You were like my brother. You swore your sword and your life to me now and always those were your words. My father kept you here, and though you were a prisoner he raised you as another son. So do not tell me Theon Greyjoy that you had to do this." Theon looked up to see Jon bring Robb his sword. "My brothers were killed by you, and these people suffered much when you sacked my home. You betrayed your oath, and for that I name you cursed Theon turncloak." Robb pulled his sword from its sheath and stepped to his side. "If you have any last words now is the time." Robb said placing the point of his sword on the floor beside his head. Theon struggled to raise himself to his knees. He looked up at Robb to see the tears streaming down his friends face. He felt the tears that ran down his own as he coughed to clear his throat.

"Your brothers live Robb." He said causing a large commotion and earning him another kick. He doubled over in pain as Robb stepped towards him.

"You lie." Robb yelled at him. "You yourself gloated when you displayed their burnt bodies in the courtyard. How dare you now say they still live." He coughed again, the pain in his chest making it hard for him to breathe much less speak.

"It is the truth. I never found them." He said before two of the guards lifted him back to his knees.

"Explain yourself turncloak." Robb said pointing his sword at his throat. "No more lies or I'll have your head right here and now." Robb declared taking the blade away.

"I told you we never found them. We also lost the wildling girl we took captive after their attack on Bran in the woods. One of my men told me later he got drunk and she slept with him while he was on the watch. The next morning her and your brothers were gone. I killed two boys from a farm and burnt their bodies so they'd not be recognized. I swear it to you your brothers may yet live." Theon said lowering his head to the ground again. "I swear it to you Robb."

"Jon I have one more task for you." Robb said as Theon looked up to see Jon Snow approach. "Take a party and organize three more. I want men off in every direction to bring my brothers home." Jon nodded before turning to leave the hall. "You will not die tonight turncloak. But should they not bring my brothers back to me safely you will wish that my sword is what ended your miserable life. Take him back to the dungeons." Robb declared before sheathing his sword and walking away. Theon felt the arms lift him up and carry him back to his cell. Once he was thrown inside he curled into a ball, and he wept.

"I'm sorry." He said to the air, knowing no one would hear him down here. He merely cried and repeated himself until sleep eventually took him. That night he dreamt of the faces of young Bran and Rickon Stark, and his night was troubled.

**Jaime Lannister**

Jaime was surprised when his father's party caught up to them on the gold road. Then again they merely road and had only twenty men whereas Jaime's progress was slowed by the carriage which Lady Stark and Sansa travelled in. He was more surprised when both of them agreed to join him and his father that night for dinner. It had been a tense affair, with Lady Catelyn and his father trading barbs the whole time. Sansa however continued to shock him with her polite behaviour to the man responsible for their current betrothal. They had made good time, being only another two and a half weeks from Casterly Rock. So now he stood in his tent preparing himself to go to sleep for the night. It was then that his father walked in to join him.

"So the girl seems to be in good enough spirits." His father said walking to take a seat. Jaime turned to look at him, considering his response carefully.

"She has come to terms with her situation. Although I do think she is happy to be free from Joffrey." He said walking over to take a seat himself. He poured two glasses of wine, handing one to his father.

"Indeed." Tywin said before taking a drink. "In that regard at least I find myself agreeing with the girl." Jaime chuckled at this before taking a sip from his own glass.

"Well now who will his grace be betrothed to?" Jaime asked genuinely curious as to who would be unfortunate enough to be paired with the boy. "Will it be the Tyrell girl, or will my sweet sisters dislike of the grasping roses be enough to put you off them?"

"Cersei's dislike of them is no concern of mine." Tywin said taking another drink, then refilling his cup. "The crown needs their support, and is currently indebted to them for their help lifting Stannis Baratheon's siege. If Marrying the girl to Joffrey will satisfy them, then I'll see it done. But enough about that. I came to escape matters concerning that boy, we must look to your own wedding." Jaime shuddered at that causing his father to smirk at him. "Come now the girl is pretty, and she will only grow more so with age. Plus you know if nothing else she will be dutiful because of her situation." Jaime refilled his own cup looking at his father.

"Aye, a true tale of love ours will be." He said sarcastically before sipping his wine again.

"I care nothing of love for her and neither should you." Tywin replied before he emptied his glass and stood up. "Family Duty Honor are the words of her mother's house. She will do her duty, and you will do yours." With that His father walked from the tent leaving Jaime to think on his situation. It wasn't long before Jaime awoke and began preparing for the days ride. As he walked from his tent, he saw Sansa approaching him holding the reigns of the mare she'd been given to ride whenever she joined him.

"My lord with your permission I'd like to join you again today." She asked giving a small curtsy to him. "Lord Tywin." She said dipping into another curtsy as his father approached on his own horse.

"Of course my lady. I would be glad to have your company." he replied before helping her onto her horse. He looked about to see the camp nearly broken down, and so he went to find his own horse. Not long after they were on the road once again.

"How are you this morning my lords?" She asked looking more at him than his father.

"Quite fine Lady Sansa." He replied looking to his father.

"I am just glad to be gone from King's Landing, even if it is to be a brief departure." His father said as they continued to ride. "Your sister and his Grace have both declined coming to the ceremony." His father said causing him to chuckle.

"Their presence shall be sorely missed." he replied looking to Sansa with a smile. He noted that she looked relieved by the news.

"Yes it is truly a shame their Grace's will not be able to join us." She said giving him a small smile in return.

"I'm sure you are both incredibly disappointed by the news." His father said sarcastically. "Or at least that is what you will say when asked about it." With that Tywin kicked his horse and pulled ahead of them.

"How is your mother fairing?" Jaime asked her. He had noticed Lady Starks health improving since they had been on the road, and he was glad for Sansa's sake at the very least.

"She is doing well my Lord. It seems whatever ailed her has past." Sansa said looking off into the distance.

"That is good to hear. With any luck by this time next week we will reach Deep Den." He said pointing towards the mountains, just becoming visible in the distance.

"It would be nice to stay inside castle walls again." Sansa said causing him to nod. Yes, he had been a soldier and a knight but he was still a Lannister. So while he was used to marches and making camp, even he grew tired of it on such a long journey.

"Indeed my Lady. If we can keep this pace it will be less than three weeks before we reach the Rock." He looked over in time to see her tense up slightly. He knew despite how well she played her part, she was none too eager to reach his home. Being honest he wasn't either, knowing what their arrival would mean for them both. Their ride continued with various points of small talk along the way. It wasn't until they broke to make camp that night that she bid him farewell for the night. He ate alone that night, and was laying in bed before it was completely dark out. Tomorrow they would continue their ride, and his continuous march towards his own marriage. He would fulfill his vow to Sansa though, no matter what else happened he would keep her safe.

END

YAY Another chapter in the books. More fun to be had by everyone. Can Ramsay be trusted? Will Arya complete her mission for Danaerys? What about Jon and the search for the boys? You'll just have to come back for the next chapter. Until then Thanks for the comments, keep them coming. I really enjoy being able to read what you guys think of the story. See you all next time.

Birdy: Glad you like it. I update every Friday

Guest: Jon pairing is still undecided. I'm waiting until I have introduced him to some of the options to see who I'll put him with. As far as Joffrey is concerned, he'll get what's coming to him. Jon will also grow into his role as he begins to travel around and find out the truth of the realm and his situation. I agree though Catelyn is in for a nasty shock when she does find out about Jon. Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

Guest: I do like the Jonsa pairing, however I am leaning towards Sansa and Jaime being the final pairing. It's a very interesting one to me to write, and not one that is seen very often. For the other options Dany, Marge, and others I want to write their meetings and interactions to see how I feel about them. For Dany I am trying to keep her more grounded like she was in the books/early seasons. And with Margaery I feel like she is constantly acting under the pressure to do right by Olenna. If she were allowed to be herself I think she would be quite different. I hope that you are enjoying the story though, thanks for the review.

Kmhappybunny240: I think it's more down to Jon, when it comes to Margaery. We saw in the series he has a way with the ladies. Plus I think that Margaery is nicer than she seems. She was raised to do what is best for her family, and I think she is constantly under that pressure. If she were to meet someone who expected nothing from her, I think she would be quite different. Danaerys will be fun to write as she learns the truth. She still very much thinks the Iron throne is her birthright, but she has smart people around her. I think that more level heads would prevail.

Jean d'arc: Joffrey will get what's coming to him, as far as who pulls the trigger? Well there are so many options. Glad you liked the Tyrell scenes, they were very fun to write. And yes Jon knows the truth but he will help the family he knows before he leaves.

ATP: Yes young Griff. I wondered what to do with him, but we'll learn more about that later.

Dcepeda94: Glad you like it. Hopefully I can continue to keep you interested.

PsYoNaDe: Not sure I understand, but hopefully you like the story. I can and will start to seperate the story and authors note.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 8**

**Olenna Tyrell**

Olenna sat in the gardens with her granddaughter, awaiting the arrival of Varys. The man Had promised to meet with her once he had gathered more information. She was still skeptical however, so she agreed for the sake of increasing her own knowledge. Picking up a piece of cheese, she again looked over at Margaery. Her sweet rose stood looking over the terrace to the Blackwater.

"Grandmother, how did your meeting with Lord Lannister go?" Margaery asked her. Olenna took another piece of soft cheese eating it slowly.

"There was no meeting my sweet." Olenna said earning a confused look from her granddaughter. "It seems the old lion took off for his son's wedding before I could talk to him." She said with a huff before she took another bite of her cheese. Margaery turned to look at her for a moment before turning back to the bay. "Have you been able to talk to the King since his incident with Loras?" Olenna asked before popping the last of the cheese into her mouth. She watched as Margaery came and joined her at the table.

"No grandmother, I have been unable to get close to him since then." Margaery answered looking down at her hands in her lap. "It seems he and the Queen are most unwilling to let me get close to him, I'm sorry grandmother."

"You have nothing to apologize for my sweet. If the King is unwilling to meet with you, we will find other means." Olenna explained. Despite her own irritation at the situation, she knew her sweet Margaery would do her part. The Lannisters however seemed content to string them along, and she knew that more drastic measures might soon need to be taken. It was at that moment that a servant came in with Varys following behind.

"My lady I hope you've not been waiting long?" The eunuch asked as he bowed before taking a seat at the table.

"No Varys me and Margaery we simply enjoying an early lunch." Olenna said as she took her wine taking a sip. "Margaery perhaps you could take a walk my sweet?" She said watching as her rose stood and curtsied, before seeing herself from the gardens. They both watched her leave before Olenna turned her attention back to the master of whispers. "Now Varys what new nonsense is this?" She asked causing him to smirk.

"My lady it seems we have all been had by the late Eddard Stark, however I must ask would the Tyrells still support the dragon if they were found to be alive?" Varys asked, looking at her. Olenna was surprised by this, but she wouldn't let Varys know that.

"Lord Varys you are familiar enough with the history of Westeros. It was the Targaryen's who raised house Tyrell to our current position. Our family is forever indebted to them." Olenna explained. She did her best to remember Viserys, although she had only ever met the lad once. She had always tried to avoid going to Aerys' court towards the end. She hoped the boy would take more after his brother or grandfather though.

"Indeed my lady I am well aware of this." Varys said looking around them. It was then she noticed a small child who ran up and handed him a piece of parchment. Varys handed the boy a couple of coins before sending him away.

"So what is this about Ned Stark fooling us?" Olenna asked her patience beginning to wear as Varys read the parchment before handing it to her. She read it once, and then again before looking to Varys. "What game are you playing at Varys, surely this is a jest and a poor one might I add." She declared as she threw the parchment on the table. Varys merely smirked again as he retrieved it.

"I assure you my lady it is most true. I have heard the same song from several of my little birds." Varys replied as he reached to fill a glass of water.

"So you mean to tell me Eddard Stark lied about his bastard?" Olenna asked still not believing what she was hearing.

"It would seem so my lady. Then again if Eddard Stark admitted to something with his honor why would anyone have reason to question it?" Varys asked, smiling to himself. "I do remember his distaste at what happened to Princess Elia, and her children. Dragonspawn I believe Robert called them when Ned had protested that they were mere children. His own sister's babe, surely he felt drastic steps must have been taken." Olenna considered what she was hearing. She still had a hard time believing it, although perhaps if she could meet the lad and get the measure of him. "It would seem that he plans to journey to Essos to meet his aunt." Varys finally said after the moment of silence from the queen of thorns.

"His aunt? The queen was able to give birth?" She continued to be surprised by what Varys was saying. That not one but two Targaryens survived the stag's takeover. Yes this could potentially work. "Is there any way to meet with them Varys?" She asked earning a small chuckle from the spider.

"Perhaps something could be arranged my lady, but I must speak with some of mine in Essos to find out if it would be safe." Varys said as he stood from his seat. "If you desire it I'll be in contact with you once I have more information." He bowed to her before he made his way out of the room. She was left with much to think on. The North was weak, that was true. Even with the strength of the Reach it would be a tough fight. The Riverlands, Vale, and Crownlands would be split as they were during Robert's rebellion. The Vale was a wildcard, same as Dorne. In her mind this could very easily become a losing fight, so she would have to think on this.

**Margaery Tyrell**

Walking around the gardens after her grandmother had sent her away left her bored. All her life she was raised to do her duty and help her family advance themselves. It was how she now found herself in the situation of trying to win the affections of a bitter little brat of a king. Recalling her latest attempt to get close to him after Loras had humbled him nearly made her blood boil. Weeds he had called her family, as he said he couldn't be bothered by her. She had not missed the smile on the queen's face either as she walked away from them. While they had been here she had heard stories of the loveless marriage the queen shared with her husband. She had no desire for a marriage like that, although she feared if she did marry the king it was what she would be doomed to endure.

"Sister how finds you today?" Loras asked as he approached her. She turned and smiled at him.

"I'm well Loras, how about you?" She asked as they began to walk together.

"I'm fine sister, just enjoying our most welcoming hosts." Loras joked, earning a small laugh from her. "I have apparently been banned from the sparring yard whenever his grace may use them." He said angrily as they turned a corner in the garden.

"But his grace could choose to use them any time couldn't he?" She looked at the annoyed expression on his face. "Oh Loras I'm sorry." She truly was, even if she felt he had brought this on himself.

"It's fine sister. I still train with our guards." Loras said as they approached the apartments where their family was staying. "Besides it's not like any of those Lannister men were a challenge." He declared, causing her to laugh.

"Well I'm glad you can still have your fun brother. Now come we must get ready for dinner tonight." Margaery said moving to leave Loras. She needed to get changed, before meeting with her grandmother again. They still needed to find out how they were going to fix their current situation with King Joffrey. Soon enough she found herself back in her rooms. Thinking back to her marriage to Renly. That too had been a loveless affair. A true farce of a thing, seeing as he had been unable to perform his duties with her. Although now that was proving to be a blessing for her. She still dreamed however of a simpler life where she could simply find a good man whom she loved, and marry him instead of this plotting done by her family. A knock on the door caused her to rise from where she was seated combing her hair. She walked to the door and was surprised to see her grandmother's guard standing on the other side.

"Lady Margaery your grandmother wishes to speak with you before supper is served." The large man said before turning on his heels and walking down the hall. She made to follow after him, curious as to what her grandmother could want now. Once she arrived, the guard let her into her grandmother's solar.

"Hello sweetling." Her grandmother greeted her from her seat at the desk.

"Grandmother what can I do for you?" She asked taking a seat in the chair her grandmother motioned to.

"My dear how would you feel about a trip to Essos?" To say Margaery was surprised by the question would be an understatement. It must have showed on her face because her grandmother just smiled at her before continuing. "You will of course be accompanied by your brothers Loras and Willas."

"But grandmother what of the King?" She asked. She knew something was off about this whole arrangement. Her family wanted her to be queen, so why would they send her away when the goal was so close?

"There is no use in it while Tywin is gone. So instead of wasting our time I want you to go and enjoy yourself. Perhaps some time away will allow clearer heads to prevail with his grace." Margaery still didn't believe what she was hearing, but she would do as she was told. Plus, she had always wanted to go to Essos. So she put on her best smile and nodded her head.

"Yes grandmother, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

**Jon Snow**

He continued his ride. They had been gone for a week now and they had heard tales of a woman with two boys fleeing to the east. They had ridden hard, he could only hope that it was enough. "Lord Snow we see people up ahead." One of Robb's men said. Sure enough, when he squinted he could see several forms in the distance, and a small cart moving away. Without a word he kicked his horse into motion. Riding harder than he had before he saw that he was closing the distance with them.

"Bran! Rickon!" He yelled as he drew closer to the group. "Bran Rickon it's me Jon." He yelled again closing the distance. Once he was nearly on them he saw a woman grab a spear, while another younger girl drew her bow. Before he knew it two large wolves came around from the front of the cart. Both wolves had their hackles raised as they approached him, but Jon wasn't afraid. He jumped from his horse and knelt down in front of the wolves. As they drew closer Ghost came from behind him, his own fangs bared. Once the two saw Ghost however, they immediately calmed. "Where are they? Where are my brothers?" He asked standing up and looking at the two women.

"Jon is it truly you?" Rickon asked peeking his head up from the cart, before jumping down and running to him. He dropped to his knees and caught his brother in his arms. Rickon cried into his shoulder, as Jon lifted him into his arms.

"Yes Rickon it's me. I've come to take you both home now." He said as he stroked Rickons hair. "Where is your brother?" He asked as Rickon pointed to the cart. He carried his brother around to the front of the cart, finally seeing Bran sitting there. Another boy sat on the cart with him. He tried to set Rickon down so that he could hug Bran, but the smaller boy merely tightened his grip making it impossible. "Bran you are okay." He said earning a nod from Bran. The other boy looked at him with a curious expression on his face. Jon was almost surprised when he spoke.

"You know now don't you?" The boy asked him. "My father told you and now everything has changed." He said before he stood up from the cart. "My name is Jojen Reed." Jojen said bowing to Jon before motioning to the girl who still held her bow. "This is my sister Meera, we are at your command." Jon was shocked by what he heard. He looked between the two siblings. Before he heard another voice from behind him.

"If you's the little lord's brother, does that mean it's safe for them to go home?" The other woman asked as she came around. She had lowered her spear, but still looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, I was sent by our brother Robb to bring them home. We have driven off the Ironborn. Winterfell is ours once again." Jon declared, finally able to set Rickon down on the cart. The rest of the Stark guards began to arrive as Jon was talking to his brothers. By the end of the conversation he told his men to set up camp for the night. They would leave in the morning to return to Winterfell. While he was walking the camp later that night, he came upon Jojen sitting on the outskirts looking at the sky.

"My king." The boy said, turning to look at him.

"I'm not the king, my brother Robb is." Jon said trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Aye the second king in the north to kneel to a Targaryen." Jojen said standing up. "You know it to be true, Jaehaerys Targaryen third of his name. Everything has changed now, but if it is for better or for worse remains to be seen." Jojen explained cryptically. "Before I saw my death north of the wall, and yet now I see myself an old man. My family has always been loyal to the Stark's, and my father loved your mother dearly. So it is as I said my king, I am yours to command." Jojen then knelt down in front of Jon.

"Please stand Jojen, I welcome your service but I am not sure what I would have you do." Jon said looking up to the stars.

"You are afraid. Tis a fair way to feel. Living your whole life as a lie, I don't blame you for your hesitance. However you cannot escape your destiny. You were always meant to sit on the Iron throne, now however the path has changed. It has been changing since you decided to stay in Winterfell instead of going to the Night's Watch."  
"I know the throne is mine by right. It was supposed to be my father's but the rebellion happened. I think at times of what I could do, but I know not how to get there." Jon said, looking at Jojen. He knew that he needed to go to the east to meet his aunt.

"Go to your aunt." Jojen said causing Jon to look at him. "She can help you hatch the eggs, since she already has three dragons of her own. Just don't expect a warm welcome on your arrival. Your claim is greater than her own, but it is you who must sit on the throne. You are the union of ice and fire Jaehaerys. You are the one.." Jon cut him off and shoved Jojen to the ground. He saw the silhouettes in the distance and drew his sword before ducking behind a cart. Several arrows embedded themselves in the wood next to where he and Jojen had just been.

"To arms." Jon yelled as more arrows rained down on them. It took a moment before the horns blew alerting the men in the camp, causing Jon to sigh in relief. A wildling ran past him causing Jon to jump from his cover and swing at the man. The wildling was able to block the first swing, but Jon feinted high before swinging low and removing the man's leg at the knee. Soon the whole camp was covered in the sounds of combat. Jon moved to another wildling blocking a swing meant for Jojen. He swept his blade around slicing the larger man's hand off. Stepping back he thrust his sword into the man's gut. Pulling it out he spun around catching another in the face. He continued to fight until he was tackled to the ground by a large man with a mask of bones on his face. The masked wildling punched him in the face, making him see stars for a moment. Another punch connected with his face, before the man let out a pained yell and fell off of him. Scrambling to his feet, he saw Jojen on the man's back with a dagger buried between his shoulders. Jon nodded at the boy as he made his way to a wildling holding a bow. Jon swung his sword, connecting with the bow and slicing it cleanly in two. The wildling holding it yelled in surprise, as Jon dove at them throwing them to the ground. He put his sword to their neck, only to be surprised at the feminine voice that yelled at him.

"Go on do it pretty boy." The red headed girl shouted at him. It was then that a Stark guard approached him.

"My lord we've pushed them back, captured a couple of them as well." The guard reported. Looking down at the girl beneath Jon's blade. "What should we do with this one?" He asked, Jon turned to see a lecherous smile on the man's face.

"They are to be bound and taken to my tent." Jon ordered as he reached down to lift the girl up.

"Get your hands off me." She said struggling against his grasp. He merely tightened his grip and began to lead her away.

"Stop resisting, and this will go much better for you." Jon said, as she tried again to break free. "You'll be safe I promise now please stop." He almost begged her. She stopped for a moment, before turning to glare at him.

"You know nothing." She spat at him as he led her back to his tent. Once they arrived he saw Bran and Rickon safe inside. Jojen joined Meera, and Osha the woman they had travelled with,

"Hodor." The friendly giant of Winterfell said smiling to Jon from his place across the tent. Jon looked at the other three gathered in his tent. A large red headed man, and a smaller one with long dirty brown hair. He forced the red haired girl he brought in to her knees by a blonde girl.

"What are wildlings doing this far south of the wall?" Jon asked looking between them and waiting for a response. The smaller man suddenly lunged forward, a small knife in his hand. Jon threw him to the side before drawing his sword, and stabbing it into the man sticking him to the ground. Hearing the commotion several guards came in with their bows drawn. The other three who had risen to their feet slowly lowered back down to their knees. "I'll ask again, why are wildlings so far south of the wall?" Jon asked as he removed his sword from the man's corpse. He spun and pointed it at the others in the tent. "I've granted you safety for now, however anymore stunts like that and I'll have all of you put to the sword for attacking the family of the king in the north." He declared as he wiped the blood from his sword.

"King in the north. Surely you jest boy." The large red haired man said in a gravelly voice. "The king beyond the wall sent us to see how strong you are." He said looking around the tent. "So far I'm not impressed."

"Say's the man bound at the feet of his captor." Jon replied, earning a laugh. "Perhaps another approach is needed. My name is Jon Snow, My brother is Robb Stark lord of Winterfell and the king of the north. Who am I speaking to?" Jon asked looking at the three remaining wildlings.

"My name is Val." The blonde woman said before turning to the other two. "This is Tormund Giantsbane, and she is called Ygritte." The woman now known as Val said earning a scoff from the girl named Ygritte. "We were sent by our king to find a way through the wall." She said looking Jon in the eyes. He could see her determination, and he almost admired her for it. She would be considered a beauty in most courts once she was cleaned up. He then looked to the younger red haired girl Ygritte. She too was a pretty thing, no doubt in his mind that if she were dressed like a lady she'd attract much attention.

"Why are you looking to get south of the wall?" Jon asked remembering hearing stories of villages being put to the sword by wildling raids. He felt a surge of anger looking at these three. They had the audacity to lead an attack against him and his men. Had either of his brothers been hurt, Jon had no doubt this conversation would not be happening.

"We want to survive." Val said earning a surprised look from Jon. "Legend says that Bran Stark built the wall thousands of years ago after the end of the long night. When he did my people were trapped on the other side of it. Since then we have tried to make a life for ourselves there, but winter is coming Jon Snow. And this winter brings the dead with it." Val said earning a scoff from one of the guards.

"Who sent you here? Who is this king beyond the wall you speak of?" Jon asked them again. He sheathed his sword, and then removed his sword belt placing it on the table. He motioned to the guards who exited the tent, although somewhat slowly. "It's just us now, I promised you safety, and Starks hold true to their word." He said walking forward and releasing Val from her restraints. He turned to see Ygritte and Tormund looking at him expectantly. "If you can show me you'll behave yourselves then I'll remove your restraints also." He said to them, smirking somewhat at Ygritte as she glowered at him in return.

"Mance Rayder, my sister's husband sent us. He wishes for us to pass south of the wall so we might survive." Val said rubbing her wrists where the rope had been.

"This Mance Rayder, would he be willing to meet with us?" Jon asked, getting a shocked look from Val. "I may not be king, but Robb is still my brother. Perhaps we could meet and discuss this." Jon said looking at Val. "You will all stay with me tonight, and tomorrow we will make our way to Winterfell. There we can discuss this with my brother." He said as he reached down to untie Tormund's hands.

"You're a brave little thing." Tormund said raising himself to his full height and stepping towards Jon. He only managed one step before three masses of fur surrounded him. Val and Ygritte gasped as the direwolves closed in. Summer on Tormund's right, Shaggydog on his left, and Ghost between him and Jon. They could all see the blood on all three wolves' mouths as they snarled at the giant of a man.

"Tormund enough." Val ordered him as she rose to her feet.

"Are those truly Direwolves?" Ygritte asked, looking at the three beasts. Tormund stood raising his hands slowly. He was easily more than a head taller than Jon and yet the direwolves rose and stared him down, all three coming nearly to his shoulders.

"Aye they are. Ghost is my companion." Jon said placing his hand on the wolfs head and scratching his ears. "Summer is Bran's." He said pointing to the grey wolf. Then pointing at the black one he continued. "Shaggydog is Rickon's. We found them south of the wall and raised them." Ghost sat down still growling at Tormund who backed away slowly.

"We accept your hospitality Jon Snow." Val said. She reached into her belt and pulled out a bone dagger, which she walked over and placed down on the table beside his sword. Jon watched as Turmund did the same, before turning to look at Ygritte. She raised her hands which were still bound, causing him to smirk again. He knelt down and undid the rope around her wrists. She then also slowly stood and removed a dagger, and then another and another.

"I expect those back." She said looking at Jon. He merely bowed to her. "And you owe me a new bow Snow." She added causing him to laugh. He watched as Tormund found a spot on the floor and curled up. He himself walked to one of the chairs and sat down. Val looked at him slightly confused making him smirk again.

"My ladies can take the bed tonight, and until we reach Winterfell." He said earning a small smile from Val, while Ygritte merely huffed at him before she climbed into the bed. He lost track of how long he sat in the chair looking around the tent. Tormund seemed to fall asleep fast, if his snoring was anything to go by. It wasn't until he saw movement from the bed that he forced himself to pay attention. The fire had dimmed some, but he could still make out the red hair of Ygritte as she walked towards the table. Slowly he rose and approached behind her. Just as her hand closed around one of the daggers, he reached forward and grabbed her wrist again.

"Let go of me." She whispered harshly at him.

"You know I cannot do that." He said back trying to keep his own voice down. She struggled for a moment before he wrapped another hand around her waist and lifted her up, carrying her from the table. "I am trying to keep you safe, but if you leave this tent I know I won't be able to help you." He said to her as he returned to the chair.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." She angrily said as he sat down holding her in his arms. She struggled for another moment before Ghost came and stood in front of her. Seeing the large wolf had the desired effect on her, as she ceased her fighting against him. He tightened his grip around her waist making sure she couldn't get out.

"I recommend you get some rest. Tomorrow we set out for Winterfell, and I'll need you to play nice if you wish to make it there alive." He said into her ear, causing her to squirm once more. After several minutes she finally stilled, and he later heard her breathing soften. It seemed that she had fallen asleep finally. He loosened his grip slightly, waiting to see if she would make another move to escape. Thankfully she did not, and so he allowed his own eyes to close.

End

Woohoo another chapter done. This one took some time, and frankly when I got to writing Jon and the free folk I just kinda got carried away with it. I'm not sorry though, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next one will cover more characters I promise. So hopefully if you feel like it you'll leave a review, I love seeing what you guys think of the story. Until next week, y'all stay safe.

Guest: That was my own argument when it came to Daenerys when it came to the finally. She was always showing signs of madness, but I disagree with how the show just kinda shotgun blasted us with it seemingly out of nowhere. I do agree with you though, the signs were definitely there, and we'll see some of that in the coming chapters.

Guest: Jon would have gone to look for the boys whether Robb asked him to or not. In terms of Robb ordering him around, while Jon is the rightful king they're still adjusting to this. Plus Jon isn't on the throne yet, since as of now the only ones who know are the northern lords (as far as they're aware). Even still though that is what they have known for their entire lives up till recently. Jon was a bastard and Robb was the trueborn heir. There would be an adjustment period for something like that, and it'd take longer given how they're still trying to keep this information hidden. Appearances must be maintained because they are far from being in a position to act on this. I'm sorry you don't like the pairing. I think it is interesting since it's not something we see often, if ever. I like that it allows us to see new sides of both Sansa and Jaime. I do hope you'll continue to read the story though.

Paloma: Yeah we'll see more of Daenerys and Arya next chapter. They'll absolutely have some adventures together, and I think that given the right circumstances they could become trusted allies for each other. As for Ramsay, he still has his own plans. But I see him sort of like a neglected child, first taste of being treated remotely well and he'll jump to see that continue. We'll just have to wait and see.

Pfcvillanueva: It will be explained in the next chapter. I thought about translating it, but I like the added suspense. If it is more necessary in the future, I will do like I did in the first chapter and have the basics translated between characters.

Kmhappybunny240: Ramsay is still Ramsay, but at least for now he is loyal to Robb. As you can see Jon was able to find Bran, and Rickon, plus a few others.

Jean d'arc: I'm glad you are continuing to enjoy the story. Yes Ramsay is twisted, nut in his own twisted way he is loyal to Robb. I love writing Arya and Dany together, and we'll see what their conversation meant in the next chapter. I wanted to leave it, to build suspense. But in the future it will be more like the previous discussion between Dany and Grey worm where it is translated for the others in the room (and for the readers). I hope you'll continue enjoying the story.

Infinity Mask: Yup, basically in Ramsay's eyes Robb has already done infinitely more for him than Roose ever did.

Guest: I think Sansa was a young girl who made mistakes. She suffered in King's Landing because of Joffrey, but now has a chance to escape that. We'll see more of how she continues to use it to her advantage in the future.

Guest: I think the only time Roose may have told Ramsay about the Red wedding plans was when he sent for him to retake Winterfell. But at that point we don't know if this was in motion yet or not. So I honestly think Ramsay knew nothing until Roose returned to the north, which he did as a corpse in this story. Joffrey literally just slipped on wet ground. It honestly seems about right, since we never actually saw him wielding a sword. I doubt he has any talent for it.

Guest: Robb and Jon are both learning. Robb will marry a northern lady but Jon has much more in store for him.

Guest: Ramsay as of now has given them no reason to mistrust him. That's not to say this won't change in the future, but for now he is loyal to Robb. Catelyn isn't quite there yet, but Sansa does realize that she can use her new position to help her family. Although she knows it would have to be done subtly. All I can say is that Jon will have his dragons before he goes to Essos.

Cell: Sorry Wildlings are here. This will be addressed though in future chapters.

ATP: I agree about Ramsay. He did what his father did hoping to be rewarded. And now in comes Robb, and he's earned Ramsay's trust. He's already received more from Robb than he ever did from Roose.

Guest: Yes Jon is coming to terms with who he is, but he will need a few more nudges in the right direction. He'll get them though, so we will see him still not coveting the throne like others (Dany/Cersei) but knowing it is what he must do. I'm glad you like the story, and hope that it will continue to live up to your expectations.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 9**

**Arya Stark**

She looked around the room she found herself in. It had taken her the better part of a week to find where the Sons of the Harpy met. She still wore the face of the prisoner she had asked Daenerys about. She recalled the look on Grey worm's face when they arrived in the dungeon. The man was asleep, which made her job easier. She had told Grey worm to look away while she performed the act. She had entered the cell and with one swift motion cut the man's throat before going about removing his face. Once she was done she cleaned it, then put it on over her own. She felt the sensation of ice going down her spine as she became the man. Turning around she looked at Grey worm and asked the man's name. Once she had gotten her answer she left immediately to get to her work.

"Iscreete udir. (Secret word)" A man said as he stopped her progress.

"Se jazdan brōzas naejot īlva mirre. (The Harpy calls to us all)" Arya answered back earning a nod from the man before continuing on her way. She looked around the room coming to a stop at the back of a large group of men. She listened as the man at the front talked of their plans to infiltrate Daenerys's forces. They would begin targeting more of her unsullied forces. She watched as several men walked to the front and began to put on armor they had stolen. She could only assume the former owners were dead. Making note of their faces, she would find a way to unmask them in Daenerys's presence. She looked around the room finding the casks of wine that the men were drinking from. Making her way towards it Arya pulled out a small vile. She grabbed a cup and filled it to avoid suspicion, before walking to the back and pulling out a small dagger. She dug it into the top of the cask, enough to create a small hole. She then poured the contents of the vial into the cask. She walked away taking a sip of her glass, working hard to suppress her shudder of disgust. She made her way to the exit as the man at the front was handed a fresh glass from the cask. He told them to keep up their work in undermining the dragon whore. She smiled as more people went to refill their cups. They would all be dead within the week. Slowly they would all start to feel its effects.

After she had made her way out of the meeting, she ducked into an alley to pull the man's face off. Shivering as she became Arya Stark once more. She came out into the street watching as several of the men from the meeting began to come out of the house where the meeting had taken place. She picked one target and began to follow him. Dodging around people, she closed in as he ducked into another alley. Once she was sure she was out of the view of the street, she ran to catch up to him pulling a dagger and pressing it to his throat.

"Ȳdra daor sylugon naejot jiōragon qrīdrughagon. (Don't try to get away)" She said to him, as he struggled against her. She whistled alerting the unsullied in the street. Soon they arrived with their weapons drawn. One of them approached and took hold of the man's arm. "Gūrogon zirȳla naejot se dāria. (Take him to the queen.)" Arya said to the guards. She followed them into the great pyramid. Approaching the throne she saw Daenerys looking down at them.

"Lady Stark so good of you to join us." Daenerys said looking between Arya and the man still fighting against the guards holding him captive. "And you brought company." She added with a smirk.

"Yes your Grace. I brought one of the men who was leading the sons of the harpy." Arya said with a small bow. "I have also seen to it that those working with them will be less of a problem for you." She said causing Daenerys to raise a brow. "You may notice a large number of men taking ill your grace. They should be apprehended for questioning at once. While we have them I can see if they are the ones I poisoned, and if that's the case then they are traitors to you."

"So you were successful in your mission then?" Daenerys asked her to rise from her throne. "I am most appreciative of your service Arya Stark." She knelt down in front of Daenerys as the woman drew closer. "Is there anything else you wish to inform me of?" Arya looked up at her and rose back to her feet.

"If it please your grace, perhaps when we are in private I can share the last bit of information I've uncovered." Arya said getting a nod in response from Daenerys. She turned to leave the throne room, returning to her own quarters. She removed her sword before sitting down at one of the chairs in the room. Her thoughts quickly went to her home, wondering how her family was. She thought of her siblings, hoping that they were faring well.

**Cersei Lannister**

She sat in the hall breaking her fast with her children. She looked at them all and smiled to herself. Joffrey her golden boy, Myrcella her beautiful girl, and Tommen her sweet baby boy. She thought about her brother, and her grip tightened on her cup. How could he betray her like this? Not only was he leaving her, but marrying the Stark girl? No this would not stand. They were supposed to be together, and now that Robert was gone there should have been nothing standing in their way. Instead though her father had stepped in and ruined everything.

"Mother can we go visit the gardens today?" Myrcella asked her, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked at her beautiful golden girl, thinking back on her father's plans to send her away. That would not happen either. Her children were hers, and they would stay here.

"Of course my sweet, you can do whatever you like." She told her, smiling at the happy look on her face. Looking over them again, she was certain. Her children would be staying here. It was bad enough that the damnable roses were still trying to grasp at her sweet Joffrey. She scowled at the thought of Margaery Tyrell marrying her golden lion. The girl was pretty enough, but her family were nothing but graspers. She had no doubt that the girl had her own designs for how to try and control Joff. No the girl would only be an impediment, she would keep him from becoming a greater king than he already was. While she was thinking, Pycelle stumbled into the room. She looked up at the sound of his chains rattling.

"Your grace, we've received news from the Riverlands." He said, reaching out to hand her the letter. She took it quickly before waving her hand for the old fool to leave. She read the letter and her scowl deepend. So it seems the Blackfish had retaken Riverrun, and now held it for house Tully. How could this have happened? It seemed that her father's plans weren't as perfect as he liked to think. The Freys and Boltons had not only failed to kill Robb Stark, but now the Blackfish eluded them too. She would need to see this dealt with, that was for sure. She rose from her seat, intending to make her way to her office. She needed to write to her father, and inform him of this. Their armies should be marshalled immediately, and Riverrun taken. Yes she was sure there were several loyal lords who could take over.

"Your grace, a pleasure to see you this morning." She heard the voice of Littlefinger before she saw the man. She sighed since it seemed she would have no peace today.

"Lord Baelish." She said looking over her shoulder at the man. She held no love for the greasy master of coin, especially since he seemed to be one of the most vocal in betrothing her sweet Joffrey to Margaery Tyrell.

"I was wondering if there has been any more thought on his highness and lady Tyrell?" He asked as he joined her walking through the keep. "Or have any suggestions been considered for princess Myrcella or prince Tommen?" She had to suppress the urge to shudder. Who did he think he was talking about her sweet babies.

"Not since my father left to attend my brother's wedding." She replied curtly, wishing the man would leave her alone.

"Of course, Lord Tywin is such a busy man." Baelish replied smiling as they continued to walk. "Perhaps you have thought about it though?" He asked, causing her to scowl at him.

"Lord Baelish they are still but children. Betrothals can wait until they are older." She said matter of factly.

"Of course your grace they need not be married right away, but even just offering their hands could be of great use to us in these trying times." He said before bowing to her. "With your grace's permission I've other matters I must attend to." With that he turned and walked away. She watched him leave wishing she could be rid of the man. She grew tired of his constant schemes. He should stick to his whore houses, and yet he thought himself of a station where he could talk to her. No the fool thought far to highly of himself. Once she finally reached her room she told a servant to fetch her some wine. She sat down at her desk and began to write to her father. Her wine arrived, and she poured herself a glass. Enjoying the drink, she finished her letter and told another servant to take it to Pycelle. Once she was left alone she began to think of her children again. She would need to find a suitable bride for Joffrey, and perhaps a son of a loyal Westerlands lord for Myrcella. Above all else they needed to be people who were loyal, and wouldn't try to turn her sweet children against her.

Eventually she finished her wine, and rose from her chair. Loathe as she was to admit it, she needed to speak with Varys. She left her chambers, and went towards the apartments in the lower section of the red keep. Luckily for her, she ran into the spider about halfway there. He bowed to her, his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"Your grace, how may I be of service?" He asked, as he joined her in her walk.

"I wonder Varys if you are aware of any plans to marry off my children?" She looked at him as she finished the question. The eunuch made no discernable reaction though, which frustrated her.

"None that I am aware of my queen. Why do you ask?" He asked, looking out towards the Blackwater.

"I've Just met with lord Baelish, and the fool had the nerve to ask about betrothals for all of my children." Cersei said hotly. "It merely got me wondering if my lord father was perhaps planning something behind my back." She came to a stop, turning to look at Varys again. The man seemed not to have a bother in the world.

"Your grace I have heard nothing of the sort. However your father is a rather driven man, perhaps he may have been considering such a thing." He replied causing her to huff and cross her arms in front of her chest. "I will keep my little birds ears to the ground regarding such a matter though, if it pleases you." He said looking at her, that same smug grin on his face. Oh how she wished she could wipe that look from his bald head.

"Yes I would appreciate that very much lord Varys." She answered back pointedly, before turning and walking away.

**Varys**

He watched as Cersei walked away, and his head was flooded with ideas. Prince Tommen and princess Myrcella were both sweet children. Neither had the cruelty that Joffrey displayed, so perhaps it would be worth finding them matches that would keep them safe. Or better yet perhaps he could arrange for them to be taken. Yes that could work, however he needed to write to his associates. He needed to learn more of the girl since Jorah and ser Barristan had stopped contacting him. Jaehaerys was also still a relative unknown, although he had no doubt the boy raised as a bastard would be well tempered.

So he set off to his rooms and began to write. First was to Illyrio informing him of his discovery of Rhaegar's son. He also told him of the supposed plans for him to journey to Essos. In the end he decided to add the plans for the Tyrell's to journey there as well, and that they would potentially take up Jaehaerys's cause.

Next he wrote to Jon Connington. No doubt the man was still reeling about their fake dragon. He had considered informing him of their mummery, although he decided against it since he still needed the man. Now he would have a true son to protect and serve, so Varys thought little of his deceit. He told him to meet with Strickland and the golden company and reveal all that Varys told him.

Finally things seemed to be looking up for Varys. He would continue to serve the realm, as he had done since he was brought here by Aerys. Between Jaehaerys and Daenerys he was certain one of them would sit the throne. If not for the need to secure the support of the Tyrell's, he thought of a possible union between the two. That would not work however, since the Tyrell's price was their rose married to a king. He wondered how the boy would react if offered both, but that was a matter for another time. Especially when the hand of the princess was also more valuable than any amount of gold or silver.

Somewhere in the back of his head he wondered if the two would contest the throne against each other. He would need to be ready for such an event, which was why he needed to know both of them. So he decided he would wait until Jaehaerys sailed east. He also would make the journey to get the measure of the lad. He would also spend some time in Mereen to get the measure of the princess. With his work done Varys rose to see his letters sent off. Yes the realm would be under the protection of the dragons once again.

**Robb Stark**

"Brother." Robb heard as the cart pulled into Winterfell. He had tears in his eyes as Rickon jumped down and ran to him. He quickly bent down to catch the smaller boy, hugging him tightly. He looked up to see Jon smiling down from his horse at them. He stood up, taking Rickon with him as he approached the cart. He saw Bran sitting there staring back at him happily.

"Bran, thank the gods you're both safe." He said reaching out with his free arm to wrap Bran in an embrace. He then turned to Jon as he dismounted his horse. "I see you were successful brother." He said causing Jon to smile.

"Aye they are returned to their home safe and sound." Jon said, looking at them. "We have other matters to discuss though brother." Jon said as he turned to look at the three wildlings walking into his courtyard.

"So it would seem." Robb said setting Rickon down, and moving to stand in front of him. "What are they doing here?" He hissed at Jon, causing Jon to look at him.

"They wish to speak to us brother, and I would hear what they have to say." Jon replied back in a low voice.

"You brought wildlings into my castle. And now you'd have me hear them out, I think you forgot I am still the king here." He said angrily as Jon looked back at them.

"I remember that you and the northern lords already plot to see me on the iron throne. They have an army over one hundred thousand strong. We'd be dealing with them on the field sooner than later. Why not turn that strength into our own." Jon replied before turning away from him. "You will follow me to rooms that you can have for the duration of your stay. We will meet on the morrow, to discuss your situation." he heard Jon say as he led them inside the castle. Robb was near seeing red as the savages walked into his home. He turned promptly to follow them. He waited until Jon had seen them into rooms, before grabbing his arm and turning him so they were face to face.

"How dare you." He said angrily. "How dare you bring them into my home." He finished as he pushed Jon against the wall. "You have no right Jon." Jon looked at him unfazed by his anger. He pulled his arm free, before pushing himself away from the wall.

"I had every right, I promised them nothing more than an audience with the king in the north." Jon said as he turned to walk away. Robb however was not finished, as he grabbed Jon's arm again to spin him around.

"I'll not have murderers and pillagers inside my halls." Robb said as Jon again pulled his arm free. "If they come over the wall the watch will hold them."

"No they won't brother." Jon said pushing Robb away. "You forget, I went to the wall and nearly said the vows. Had your raven arrived but a few days later, I'd have been a sworn brother and been unable to ride back to our side." Jon said stepping in towards him. "I've seen the condition of the wall brother. It's gone to shit, if these wildlings invade as they plan the wall won't stand a chance." Jon tried to walk away from him again, but again Robb grabbed his arm.

"I will not treat with them." He said his anger was rising, as Jon pulled himself free for a third time.

"Then you have truly learned nothing." Jon said, before the fist connected with his face. Robb looked shocked by what he had just done. Jon turned to look at him, his lip split and blood flowing from it.

"Jon I'm sorry." He tried to apologize.

"No brother, you will hear me on this. The whole war I stood by your side and offered my counsel. Your lady mother and I actually agreed, that sending Theon to treat with his father was a bad idea. Look how that turned out. We both cautioned you against marrying Talisa, and look how that turned out." Robb could only look at the ground as Jon pointed out his failures. "We warned you of Walder Frey's reaction, and look where it got us. No you will listen to me on this. If not as your brother Jon Snow, then as Jaehaerys Targaryen. The north is weak, our armies were decimated by the deceit of the Boltons and Freys. The farms sit empty, and winter is coming. If we can treat with these people bring them south of the wall, then we instantly put ourselves back into a position of power." Jon said as he wiped the blood from his lips. "They want to survive. We want to survive. Why would we not use this to our advantage?" Jon asked, causing Robb to look up at him. "For once will you reign in your impulse and think?" He looked at the determination in Jon's eyes, and he could see that he was wrong.

"Aye I am impulsive. It served me well many times." He said putting his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"And it will serve you well again at times in the future, but now is not the time for rash decisions. Now we need to use our heads if we are to win." Jon answered him back. Robb felt Jon put his hand on his shoulder. "Now and always." Jon said to him.

"Now and always." He replied back, a smile playing on his face. "So what else should we do?" Robb asked as Jon wiped more blood from his lips.

"We need to help the rest of the north recover from the war. I was wondering if the designs for the glass gardens are still here in the castle?" Jon asked, causing Robb to look at him confused. "I think it is time we shared them with the other houses in the north. The more prepared we make them the better off we all are." Jon explained, earning a nod from Robb.

"I'll need to send word to the citadel for a new maester." Robb said as they finally began to walk to the great hall. "But when one arrives I'll see if they can't find something on them." Jon nodded as they entered the hall. He saw a small table in the back where the wildlings were talking amongst themselves. He and Jon approached it, causing the three of them to look up at them. "My brother here tells me you wish to discuss something with us?" He asked them, earning unsure looks from two of them.

"We have much to discuss Robb Stark." The blonde haired woman said. "Ah but where are my manners? My name is Val, this is Tormund, and Ygritte." She said motioning to the large man and red haired girl respectively. "We thank you for your hospitality." She said before turning back to her plate. It was then that Dacey Mormont walked up to him taking his arm. She led him away, out of the hall.

"Care to explain what the hell they're doing here?" She asked angrily looking back to the wildlings.

"They are under my protection." Robb said matter of factly, causing Dacey to scowl at him.

"They are murderers, thieves, and rapists. Long have they harrassed my family. And yet now you allow them to eat with us?" She looked at them with nothing but disdain. Jon approached however before Robb could say anything.

"They are people the same as you or I." Jon said causing both of them to look at him. "People who for generations have been stuck on the wrong side of a wall. People who only want what is best for their families. People who could be loyal to the north."

"You cannot truly mean that." She spit back furiously. "They cannot be trusted."

"And how would you know that?" Jon asked looking at her, his eyes steeled with resolve. "Have you met them outside the confines of a battle? Have you ever gotten to know them?" He stepped towards her.

"Gather the lords in my solar. There is much we must discuss." Robb said, turning to Jon. "Bring them too, it seems this matter will not be able to wait until morning." Robb said with a sigh. "Would you walk with me, my lady?" He asked, holding out his arm. Dacey looked at him for a moment before placing her arm in his. They strolled out into the courtyard, and made their way to the godswood.

"Has my mother spoken to you yet?" Dacey asked him. He merely shook his head. "It would seem that I am to marry Smalljon." Dacey said surprising him.

"It is a good match my lady. I am most happy for both of you." He replied looking at her. She smiled at him. "Are you pleased with the match?" He asked, causing her to laugh.

"Indeed I am." She said, causing him to smile too. "He is a good man, and he'll treat me well." She continued, earning a chuckle from Robb.

"Aye he is, and he will." He replied kneeling down in front of the heart tree. He said a quick prayer for the rest of his family before rising, and leading her back inside. He pushed the door to his solar open, and watched as Dacey went to stand by Smalljon. He also noticed how his lords stood to one side of the room, while Jon and the wildlings stood on the other. He sighed, knowing this would not be a pleasant discussion.

"So shall we begin?" Jon asked, looking at him. Robb merely nodded his head, before making his way to sit behind his desk. "My lords what I am about to ask will be hard for many of you to hear. It must however be considered." Jon began earning a scoff from Smalljon. "My lords the north is weak. We've lost a lot in the war. Farms go untended as winter approaches, and our manpower is severely depleted." He noticed Maege nodding along with Wyman.

"So you would have us bring these barbarians through the gate?" Smalljon asked, stepping forward. Jon moved to place himself between the man, and the wildlings. The large wildling man Tormund rose to his feet, as Jon put his arms out between the two large men.

"My lord they will come through the wall one way or another." Jon said seeing the Smalljon step back. It was then that Val rose from her seat.

"Jon snow speaks the truth." Val said stepping around him to stand in front of the Smalljon. "As we speak Mance Rayder is gathering more and more freefolk to his cause. It won't be long before he makes his attempt to get through the wall, and your crows will not stop us." She declared getting several sets of eyes on her.

"My lords she speaks the truth. The watch has been neglected for years, and an army of this size will surely break through." Jon explained to them. "We have a chance to bring them through as our allies. There are leagues of empty farmable land between the wall and here. Why not bring them through on good terms?" The room was silent for several moments.

"I say we give it a shot." Wyman said standing up.

"I also agree." Maege nodded her agreement. "On the condition that they will cease their raiding of my lands." She looked at Val who nodded her head.

"Very well, it is decided." Robb said standing up. "I will write an offer to this Mance Rayder, offering you all safe passage through the wall. You will be expected to obey our laws though." Robb declared as he reached for a piece of parchment.

"I will travel to the wall with you." Jon said, looking at Robb. "I will deliver your message and facilitate the discussions. I'm sure this will not be an easy thing for the watch to accept either."

"Are you sure about this Jon?" Robb looked to him concerned.

"Aye brother, this was my idea so I will see it through." Jon declared. He looked around the room at the other lords. "We'll leave in the morning. It will be a long ride to the wall, and we need to arrive before they decide to attack." Jon turned to Val looking at the others. "You are sure about this aren't you?" He asked her.

"It's the best chance you have." She answered back before her, Tormund, and Ygritte turned and left the room.

END

Woohoo, another chapter in the books. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one, and sorry it's a little late. So now we see what Arya was up to. Let me know what you guys think of the translations. I'm still not sure how best to go about that. Bran and Rickon are home, and Jon is off to the wall to help the wildlings. Varys is still plotting Varys things, and Cersei is going full on mother hen. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one, and I'll see you next week.

InfinityMask: I dunno if I would blame it on Viserys. He was obviously lost, but I think with Dany it was more about her circumstances towards the end. I also think it was poorly executed in the show. Robb I'm still unsure about who he'll end up with, but upon further investigation I learned Dacey is at least 11 years older than him.

Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As you can see Jon is starting to find his way as a leader. He will continue to grow into his role.

Jean d'arc: I'm glad you're liking the story. In terms of the wildlings I think that Jon is the one who is sympathetic to them. But also the north is desperate at the moment, and this would be a huge boon for them. Honestly this does partially serve as needed plot, much like several other choices in the story. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy the story though. I enjoy reading your reviews.

81: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope to keep putting out a good story. In terms of Jon he needs to be with someone who will help his claim, so it narrows down his options.

Kmhappybunny240: Yup yup lots of plotting going on. Jon and the wildlings are headed to the wall to meet with Mance. It'll be an eventful trip, that's for sure.

Guest: No Jon won't end up with Ygritte. I agree their relationship was not exactly a healthy one.

Guest: Yea Jon is slowly embracing who he is. He will continue to get nudges in the right direction.

Guest: Jojen's part in this is far from over. Arya with Dany is a very conditional thing. She is still more supportive of her family, but we'll see how that plays out in the future. Arya being with Daenerys will do a lot to keep Jon alive when they first meet. We'll see more from Sansa in the next chapter.

Guest: Well first I'm taking him to the wall. In terms of a relationship for him that will be a tough one, because even he knows from watching Robb. He needs to make a choice that will help them in the long run.

Freakdogsflare: Unfortunately for them, they have no reason to distrust Ramsay. The men who did know about the red wedding will face Robb's justice though. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 10**

**Sansa Stark**

Arriving at Casterly Rock was truly an experience for her. More than once, she found herself looking at the large castle at the top in wonder. Riding through the streets, people greeted Jaime happily. She looked back to her mother, noting her impassive face.

"So my lady what do you think?" She turned to look at Jaime. The man had a large smile on his face as he continued to look around the city.

"It is truly impressive my lord." She said back, smiling as well. "I look forward to seeing more." She said as she began to look around again.

"Perhaps once we are settled I could give you a proper tour." Jaime said beside her. "There is much to see, and as the lady of the rock it'd be good for you to be familiar." Sansa nodded her head in agreement. They finally arrived at the gates of the main castle. Riding through until they arrived in a large pavilion.

"Lord Tywin, Lord Jaime welcome home." An older man said, as he approached them.

"Uncle Kevan." Jaime replied jumping from his horse and walking to embrace his uncle. He then turned and walked towards her. Helping her from her horse and leading her towards his uncle. "Uncle might I introduce my betrothed, lady Sansa Stark." He said, Kevan bowed his head slightly at her.

"My lady I welcome you to the rock." Kevan said to her. She curtsied in response, before offering her hand. Kevan took it and kissed it lightly.

"My lord, this place is truly magnificent." She said earning a smile from the older man. It was then that Tywin approached, nodding coldly to Kevan.

"Brother it is good to have you back." Kevan said to Tywin, getting only another nod in response.

"Shall we go inside uncle?" Jaime said as he offered Sansa his arm again. She took it and they began to walk into the castle. She looked around the place as she listened to the conversations around her.

"She is quite a lovely thing isn't she?" Kevan asked Jaime as they walked. She simply smiled at the older man.

"Indeed uncle, Casterly Rock will be in very capable hands with Lady Sansa." Jaime replied, causing her to blush slightly. As they approached a set of joined rooms Jaime turned to her. "My lady, you and your mother will be staying here for now." He told her as he opened the door. The room was large and Sansa couldn't help but gasp at it. "Are they not to your liking?" Jaime asked as she walked into the room. Looking around it she was amazed.

"No my lord, it is so much." She replied. She approached the window and looked out at the sea. The view was truly spectacular. Jaime chuckled as he came to stand next to her.

"We will be wed in a week's time my lady." He said as she continued to stare at the sea. "I have arranged for ladies to come and care for you, as well as a seamstress to come and have new dresses made." She turned to look at him again.

"My lord this is too much." Again Jaime laughed at what she said.

"You are to be lady of Casterly Rock. Too much is a term that will need to be removed from your vocabulary." He joked with her.

"So it would seem." She replied as he turned to leave the room.

"I do hope you'll join my family for dinner this evening. Your mother is also welcome to join us." With that he bowed and left the room. Sansa continued to wander around the room. She looked at the large bed, and fell back on it. After the long trip it felt amazing. It was then that her mother came through the door joining their rooms.

"You look comfortable." She said, clearly displeased.

"Mother, how is your room?" Sansa asked only for her mother to huff angrily.

"How is my room? Sansa have you forgotten yourself?" She looked at her mother, as she paced the room. "These people are not our friends or our allies." Her mother continued as she sat up. "We are prisoners to the people who betrayed us, and here you sit enjoying the sights and comforts. How can you behave like this?" Catelyn stopped and glared at her. "I cannot believe you."

"You can't believe me?" Sansa said standing up to look at her mother. "I know all too well what our situation is mother." Catelyn rolled her eyes, causing Sansa's anger to grow. "You think I'm happy to be here?"

"You looked quite content with the kingslayer." Catelyn shouted at her.

"Well excuse me for being glad that he is better than Joffrey. Remember the boy you and father agreed to give me to." Sansa yelled back at her mother. "I am well aware of the fact that we are prisoners. I will however do my best to use this for our families advantage." Sansa declared angrily. "If I can use this position to help the north, then I will do what is necessary." Catelyn looked at her incredulously, however Sansa would not back down. "I will be joining lord Jaime for dinner tonight, but I would like my mother there as well." Catelyn still looked at her. "We need to be strong mother. But we need to be strong together. I swear I have not forgotten about our family, this will keep them safe for now. Perhaps in the future I can use this station to help them out more." Her mother finally sat down and began to cry. Sansa walked towards her and knelt down, embracing her mother.

"My children, your brothers I will never see them again." She cried into Sansa's shoulder.

"You may yet see them mother, but we will both need to play our parts in this." Sansa told her, causing her to look up. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, and Sansa's heart broke for her. "We will see our family again mother."

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Standing in front of her gathered unsullied, Daenerys still wondered why Arya had told her to assemble them. However given the number of men they had apprehended she was willing to give the girl her support. The Sons of the Harpy had been incredibly quiet as of late, and she was glad for it. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan walked beside her looking at her soldiers. She turned to look at the young Stark girl who walked with Grey Worm and Missandei. They stopped at the top of the steps leading down to the courtyard where the unsullied stood.

"Your grace if you could tell them to remove their helmets." Arya said from behind her. Daenerys merely nodded her head before looking at her soldiers again.

"Dovaogēdy (Unsullied)." She called out watching as they all snapped to attention. "Nādīnagon aōha gelti (Remove your helmets)." She commanded them. All of the soldiers quickly unclasped their helmets and took them off. She turned to look at Arya, who was looking back at her. She waved her hand allowing the girl permission to walk down past them. She looked on as Arya made her way down and began walking in between the unsullied.

"Your grace, tell them to step to the front if I point at them." Arya called up to her as she continued to walk through the men.

"Perhaps you should give them a reason, your grace." Barristan said from beside her. She turned to look at him in confusion. "If we are weeding out potential traitors and begin calling them forward they may grow defensive. Tell them you are putting together a personal honor guard." She nodded her head before looking to Ser Jorah.

"It is a good idea your grace. It will make them think they are closer to their goals." She nodded again before turning to look down at the soldiers. She smirked as she saw Arya already pointing at one of them.

"Skori ziry aselecatas ao dekuragon naejot. Kesā sagon ñuha rigle guardra lēda ser barristan se ser Jorah. (When she selects you step forward. You will be my honor guard with Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah.)" Daenerys commanded, causing the first one to step forward. By the time Arya returned to her side there were twelve false unsullied before her at the bottom of the steps. "Ao lanta ampā obūljagon. Tolvys elsea dīnagon aōha gelti arlī va. (You twelve kneel. Everyone else put your helmets back on.)" They all did as they were told. As they did A loud roar was heard on the horizon. They all looked up to see a black dragon descending towards them. "Drogon." She said happily as he landed in front of her. She turned to see the shocked expression on Arya's face.

"They're real." The younger girl said breathlessly. "You truly have dragons." Arya turned to look at her, She simply smiled at the smaller girl.

"Perzys Ānogār. (Fire and blood.)" She said causing Arya to smirk maliciously. She turned to look at the twelve again. Unlike the rest of her true unsullied, they squirmed uncomfortably before her child. "Aōha kȳvanon ēza qringaomatan. Kesā mirre morghūljagon sir. (Your plan has failed. You will all perish now." She declared, watching as they rose. One of them reached for the sword on his hip. "Dracarys." She commanded Drogon. He reared his head back, before unleashing black flames on the twelve men before her. They screamed in agony as they burned. Eventually their movements stopped, and she turned towards Arya. "It would seem I am again in your debt Lady Stark." Arya looked on as Drogon turned towards her. The girl took a step back as Daenerys walked towards the dragon. She placed her hand on his snout, and he instantly calmed beside her. "You've come back to me." She said as Drogon leaned into her touch. "Perhaps it's time to set your siblings free." She said as she turned to the others. "Would you like to join me lady Stark?" She asked getting a small nod from the girl. Together they turned and made their way to the great pyramid. Drogon flew off above them, landing on top of the pyramid and letting out a loud roar.

"Are there truly more, your grace?" Arya asked from beside her. She merely smiled at the girl as they entered the pyramid itself. Walking through the corridors, they could hear the cries of Rhaegal and Viserion growing louder. Finally arriving at where they were chained the two stopped, and turned to her. Arya gasped beside her before she walked down the steps.

"Ñuha riñar. (My children.)" She whispered, watching as they both bowed their heads to her. She reached Viserion first rubbing her hand over his head, before doing the same with Rhaegal. "Iā zaldrīzes iksis daor buzdari. (A dragon is no slave.)" She said as she undid the collar on Rhaegal. She continued and freed Viserion. Once she was done they both let out loud cries before rushing for the entrance. She looked as Arya, Barristan, and Jorah jumped to the side allowing her children passage. Once they walked outside she looked up to see all three of them flying freely. Once they noticed her, they all came and landed before her. It was then that she heard the horns in the distance. Everyone turned and looked towards the gates of the city.

"It would seem our enemies have finally arrived, your grace." Ser Barristan said beside her. She turned to him, before looking back to her children.

"Ser Barristan, Grey Worm marshall the troops. We shall defend this city." She ordered, receiving nods from both men. She then turned to Arya, the girl looked at her determinedly. "Lady Stark, I have a new task for you." She said, noting the smile that appeared on Arya's face. "I need you to give your gift to as many important people in their ranks as you can." She said, Arya nodding in response.

"As you command, your grace." The girl replied before turning away from her.

"Do take care of yourself lady Stark. I have grown quite fond of your company." Daenerys said causing Arya to turn around. Daenerys gasped when she did, seeing the face of a Mereeneze man looking back at her.

**Jon Snow**

The ride to the wall continued to be a dull affair. He was constantly remembering his first trip, when he had planned to say the vows and become a brother of the Night's Watch. Now he found himself riding under entirely different circumstances. It had been odd to talk to Robb in such a manner, when for so long Jon also truly thought of him as the king in the north. Now however he was acting upon his own birthright. It was still a struggle for him to reconcile his upbringing with his actual status. He found it hard at times to figure if he was a wolf or a dragon. However, looking at Ghost beside him he knew he was a wolf. Thinking of the dragon eggs he carried, he knew he was a dragon. His true father, Rhaegar Targaryen had chosen his mother for a reason. Perhaps the two sides were meant to balance each other out. He knew all too well of the Targaryen madness. No doubt attributed to his father's family constantly marrying siblings to each other. He had also heard some tales of his mother's stubbornness, and how spirited she was. Once they had made camp for the night, he again opened his chest. He reached inside and found the letters bearing his name. Jaehaerys, his true given name. One was a strong rounded script which he assumed was his fathers, while the other was smaller and more feminine surely his mothers. He hadn't yet brought himself to read the letters, fearing what he may find inside of them. Now however he knew he must do so. He had decided that he must try for the throne, seeing the state of the realm. Robert Baratheon had done nothing to improve the lives of his people. Joffrey now sitting on the throne was surely no better. They had heard stories of the boy being the mad king reborn. So it was he broke the seal on the letter from his father.

_My son, if you are reading this I fear that the worst has happened. I hope this letter will never find you, but if it does you must be strong. I've heard the tale Robert spins of myself and your mother. Know that these are falsehoods. I loved your mother Lyanna from the moment I found her in the forest stripping off mismatched armor pieces. Though she was defensive at first, I know she grew to love me as well. My marriage to Elia was never a match of love, although we did care greatly for each other. She bore me two beautiful children, your sister Rhaenys and your brother Aegon. I loved our children and wanted nothing more than to leave a better world for them. _

_Elia and myself agreed to end our marriage. She was too kind hearted for the court, and simply wished to return to Dorne. Your brother Aegon would remain first in line for the throne, as my eldest son and heir. You Jaehaerys shall be second in line behind him, and the prince of Dragonstone. Perhaps when you come of age I would have Summerhall rebuilt and given to you. I fear however that I make plans that will never come to fruition. I can only hope that Elia and your siblings remain safe in the capitol._

_If you have the chance to visit the wall seek out my great uncle Aemon. He serves as maester there, and he may be able to answer some of the questions you have. There are things you must know, my son. I fear some in the realm were plotting against our family long before my father's madness set in. I had hoped to circumvent this by gathering all the lords at Harrenhal to gather support needed, and remove my father. While the realm prospered for a time under his care, it was truly the work of his hand Tywin Lannister. My father by that time was far too lost in his own mind, and he grew more dangerous by the day._

_I still know not how things went so wrong with your mother. We sent several letters to your grandfather Rickard, as well as Robert Baratheon. Yet somehow these letters were lost. I fear to the hands of those who plotted against our family. As it is now I ride out to face the rebels on the field. I hope to parlay with them. I know your uncle Eddard is a man of honor, and perhaps if we can make him understand then this needless violence might be ended._

_My son I hope for the safety of your siblings, and that when this is over I might return to your mother and hold you in my arms. You are the union of ice and fire my son. The bold untempered vision of wolves, and the might and fury of the dragon. Like your siblings I see great things in all of your futures. The greatness born by both of your mother's families joined with the might of mine. The realms will truly prosper under your care. So I urge you my son, do not be afraid. You are my dragonwolf, and I will always be proud of you. _

_I love you my son,_

_Your father_

_Rhaegar Targaryen_

Jon wiped tears from his eyes as he looked down at the page. He knew now that he must reclaim his birthright. Ghost jumped onto the bed beside him, and he reached over lazily stroking his fur. He wondered about his uncle Aemon at the wall. He remembered seeing the man on his first visit to the wall. So old and frail, Jon wished for nothing more than to take the man away from there. Allow him to live out his days in comfort, instead of freezing alone at the edge of the world. He put the letter from his father down, and reached for his mothers. Releasing a shuddering breath, he broke the wax and began to read it as well.

_My dear Jaehaerys._

_How I wish now that things could be different. I wish for nothing more than to watch you grow old. I wish I could teach you how to ride a horse, or shoot a bow. Alas I fear my time on this world draws near. I hope with all my heart that you will know the truth of things with me and your father. I sent letters to my father, Brandon, and Robert telling them that Rhaegar loved me and that I loved him as well. I know not why they weren't received, for that is the only explanation I can think of which makes sense. Your father and I loved each other dearly, just as we love you even now when we've yet to see you into this world. Your father would often lay with me, his hand over you and sing. I do hope that you will have his gift for songs. _

_I am sorry my sweet son that things went so wrong but I believe your father is right. There are lords who wished to see your family removed from the throne long before I left with him. I cannot help but wonder how things would be different if our letters had been received. Father always wanted to bring the north closer to the rest of the kingdoms. Surely his daughter marrying the future king of the realms would have been well received by him. It however obviously was not to be. I could only hope that your father and my brother can talk to each other. That hopefully Ned would see the truth of things. This obviously did not happen as I now know of your father's death at Robert's hands._

_My son you are the greatest thing I've ever done in this world. I am sorry that I will not be with you to see you become who you should be, my sweet Jaehaerys. I know that I will soon be with your father, my love again and for that I am glad. I am sorry for the mess we have left you, but I know that if anyone can put these things to right it is you. I hope that it will be long before you join your father and I. But know that we love you Jaehaerys. Your father would have been proud of you, and I know that you are destined for greatness. You will be the one to unite the realms and return them to a time of prosperity. _

_Be wary, my son for the path we have set you will be hard. Keep close to family, and forge bonds. Help those less fortunate, and always be honest. There will be those who hope to use you for your name. Keep yourself above their schemes. If ever you come across any of your fathers friends keep them close, for they will serve you well my son. I love you with all my heart, and I know your father felt the same._

_I love you my dear Jaehaerys,_

_Lyanna Targaryen._

Jon sighed as he put the letter down. He stood from his seat on his bed and began to look through the chest again. Finding Blackfyre he pulled the sword from its sheath again admiring the blade. He stood for a long moment looking at the sword before returning it to its sheath. He looked down to the sword at his hip. He had received it from Robb upon his return, the blade was of excellent work. Crafted by Mikken in Winterfell's forges, Jon had used the sword in a fair many battles. Slowly he undid the straps holding it to his side, taking the blade sword and placing it on his bed. He then lifted Blackfyre, and secured it to his hip. He was amazed at how light the blade felt, even though it was slightly larger than the blade Robb had given him. He then folded the letters from his parents, replacing them in the chest. He strode from his tent, Ghost at his side and approached one of the Stark guards who had been with him through the war.

"M'lord what can I help you with?" The man said. He was roughly the same age as Jon.

"Marrion I have a gift for you." Jon said, smiling at the surprised look on the man's face. He started to object before Jon raised his hand. "You have fought beside me faithfully throughout the war. No doubt you have saved my life on more than one occasion." He said, causing Marrion to look at the ground.

"Tis my job to serve m'lord." Marrion finally responded, earning a smile.

"Aye, and your service deserves a reward." With that Jon held out the sword for Marrion to take. After another nod, Marrion reached out and unsheathed the blade, marvelling at the castle forged steel. It was of a much higher quality than the plain steel carried by a soldier like him.

"M'lord I cannot accept this. Tis too much." Marrion said looking back to Jon.

"You're wrong my friend. It's not nearly enough to repay you." Jon said, smiling at the man. "I insist you keep it. May it serve you well Marrion." Jon said, putting his hand on the hilt of Blackfyre.

"M'lord thank you. I won't forget this, I swear it. I'll tell my children of how I received my sword from the brother of the king." Marrion said bowing down to Jon before sheathing the sword. Jon stayed and talked with Marrion for a few more minutes, before departing for his tent. As he lay down, he felt drained. He turned so that he could open the chest by his bed. He looked down at the eggs nestled inside, wondering if there was a way he could hatch them. He thought again of his great uncle. Perhaps the man would have some knowledge on the matter. Closing the chest, he laid back down. Ghost quickly came to lay beside him, and before he knew it he was asleep.

END

Woohoo another chapter done. Sorry it's not out on Friday, but we just started a new bid at work. (Railroad) With my new days off being Saturday-Monday, I will probably be updating on Sunday/Monday from here on out. I hope you guys liked this chapter, even if it was a lot more set up. Next chapter things will kick off a bit more. We'll see the battle of Mereen, as well as Sansa and Jaime's wedding for sure. Perhaps we might check in with our favorite sociopath, and maybe another Margaery or Olenna entry as well. As always let me know your thoughts on how I'm putting in the Valyrian translations. I kind of like this method. I always hated stories where you had to scroll through the whole chapter to see the translations at the bottom. I felt like for me at least, it took you out of the story. The ripples of change are truly starting to grow. This is such a fun story to write, and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy it. I hope you'll continue to review, I love hearing from you guys. Until next week, thanks again for reading.

Kmhappybunny240: I'm still debating who to pair Robb with. One of the Manderly granddaughters makes a lot of sense given his position with the northern lords still being tense. But then again when has Robb ever listened to the reason of those around him. (That was a low blow, I'm sorry). As for Jon's time at the Night's Watch, it'll definitely be interesting. I hope you'll like how things go.

Freakdogsflare: While I understand where you're coming from Robb and Jon both grew up with the honorable Eddard Stark as their father/father figure. He was always of the mind that the sins of the parent should not be passed to the child, and I think that is something that they both learned. We see it clearly in Robb's trust of Theon, despite his mother's protests. Robb has learned, and he will be dealing more carefully with Ramsay, but again I think a lot of Ramsay's issues lie in a lack of love. Yes I'm saying the dude has major daddy issues. By the time he came to power in the series Roose had given him too much freedom, and from there he became a monster. Here Robb has already begun to reign that in by acknowledging him. We'll see how it plays out as the story progresses though. Thanks for commenting, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Guest: Glad you like it. I really like writing Arya in a way where she can use her skills, but with people around her to keep her human. In terms of the Starks being so split up well I can't go into too much detail because well spoilers. But their being in several different areas will have a large impact on the story. The wildlings are going to make things interesting when Jon arrives at the wall. But that is still a few chapters out. We can see though that he is beginning to embrace who he is. There is still one or two major pushes that he'll need before he goes all in. I do hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.

Jean d'arc: Glad to hear from you again, and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Like I said Jon is slowly coming to grips with his birthright. There will still need to be a few gentle or not so gentle pushes before he is full in on Jaehaerys, but he is getting there. In terms of Cersei, I feel like she was always the type to see plots where none exist. We see it at times in the story, combined with her own elevated opinion of her cleverness. It just seems like it'd make sense given her over protectiveness of her children. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

Guest: We'll see who Jon ends up with.

Guest: I agree with you. I'm not one who holds Catelyn in a very high regard, however as a dude with no children I cannot begin to fathom what a mother would do for her children. I have gotten in several physical altercations to help out friends though, so I can only imagine that feeling would be magnified exponentially for someone who you literally gave life to. I want to portray her as stubborn, but not irredeemable. She is a woman who values her family words, Family, Duty, Honor. I think that is something that will help her in the long run, but it doesn't mean she has to like the process. I hope you like the story though, thanks for the comment.

Guest: I'm still unsure on who Jon will end up with. I really want to write him meeting some of the eligible ladies, and see how I feel about them.

Guest: It was quite intentional what I did with the piss water prince. It was more a way to start introducing other characters that will make themselves known in future chapters.

Guest: We'll just have to see. Using Jaime and Sansa as an example, I always planned on them being wed. Much like Sansa to Tyrion in the books/show. I wasn't sure however if this would be a set pairing until I started writing them together. I liked the dynamic I was able to create, and also the number of avenues it opened up for the future. So with Jon we will see how he interacts with Marge and Dany. The dragons will be coming sooner than later. I'm excited about it, and I hope people like how the northern dragon is born.

Guest: The major northern lords were there. It helped that most of them were already of a mind to place Jon on the Iron throne, so his endorsement of the wildlings carried more weight.

Daspeedforce: Hopefully you continued reading. But no he did not get Dark Sister, Howland was merely stating it was the blade Robb held.


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 11**

**Sansa Stark**

Sansa stood looking at the mirror in her room. Her mother was behind her, braiding her hair up. She looked down at the dress she wore. It took her breath away the first time she had seen it. The thing surely cost more than every piece of clothing in Winterfell. This was something Jaime had laughed off when she brought it up to him. He once again pointed out that she would be the lady of Casterly Rock, and one of the richest families in the realm. She smiled now as she looked at her mother who had stepped away. She had tears in her eyes, and Sansa was quick to embrace her. There had been several more discussions between them in regards to her family. Though she hoped that her mother was beginning to come around.

"You look beautiful my darling." Her mother said, as she took a step back. Sansa spun around once before looking at her mother. "All eyes will be on you, of that I am certain." She said, causing Sansa to smile.

"Thank you mother." Sansa said, before reaching to hug her again. It had taken some time, but her mother had finally come to agree with her on the matter of the marriage. This station would surely allow her to help her family. She would find a way to make this work in their favor. She still had no love for the Lannisters. A sentiment which Sansa shared, although her time with Jaime had eased her mind in terms of their union. A knock at the door caused both her and her mother to turn. It opened slowly and Alaina, one of her ladies came inside.

"My lady it is time." Alaina said before taking her leave.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked.

"No." She responded simply enough. "Nor do I think I ever will be. But I will do my duty, to protect our family." She said as her mother frowned. They made their way into the hall, and Sansa couldn't help but think back to what her father had said in King's Landing. She remembered when he was preparing them to leave, what a fool she had been to run off. Brave, gentle, and strong he had said her future husband would be. Yet she was still a silly girl caring only for the crown she wished to have. Arriving in the hall, she gasped seeing it decorated so fantastically. She looked around the room at the gathering of lords of the west. She could see the distaste in several of their eyes. No doubt because she the daughter of a traitor was marrying their liege lord and not one of their own daughters. As she finally approached the steps up to the septon, she looked at Jaime Lannister. Her future husband was handsome, there could be no doubt of that. He had cut his hair wearing it short. His beard was neatly trimmed, and the clothes he wore were resplendent. She turned and hugged her mother one last time. Her mother placed a soft kiss on her cheeks. She reached out and took the hand Jaime offered her, coming to stand beside him.

"We are gathered here today in the light of the seven to witness the union of Ser Jaime Lannister and Lady Sansa Stark. " The septon said. "Lady Stark you may remove your maiden cloak." The man said, and so Sansa slowly reached up and undid the pin holding the Stark cloak over her shoulders. Her mother reached up and took it off of her, carefully folding it in her hands. "Now Lord Jaime you may cloak her in your own protection." She watched as lord Tywin stepped forward and handed Jaime a red cloak. The golden Lannister lion stood proudly in the middle of it. Jaime gently brought the cloak around her before fastening it. He smiled down at her shyly, which she returned. It seemed to set him at ease. "You may now join hands." The septon said. She was shocked when she felt him take her hand in his own and raise them up. The septon tied the ribbon around it, before they both knelt down to say the prayers.

"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger, I am his(hers) and he(she) is mine." Sansa said, hearing Jaime say the words as well. They rose together facing the septon. The old man motioned to them both. "With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lord(lady) and husband(wife)." The two said again, looking at each other. The kiss was brief, but she still felt the blush on her face from it.

"Do any here know of any reason these two should not be joined?" The septon asked. Sansa looked around the room, still seeing more than a few disgruntled faces. She wondered if Tywin's glare was the only thing keeping them silent, as she looked to her new good father. "Then I now pronounce you Lord and Lady Lannister, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." With that the septon bowed to them, and they turned to face those gathered in the hall. Despite the angry lords, the hall still erupted in cheers. Jaime squeezed her hand tighter, as they made their way down the steps towards the great hall where the feast would take place.

First came the gifts, which Sansa quickly realized were mostly trinkets. She was surprised when lord Crakehall gifted her a beautiful white mare, and again when Kevan Lannister gifted her a puppy.

"My lady, it is an Essosi breed of dog, meant to look like a wolf." He had said, bringing tears to her eyes.

"I thank you lord Kevan. She is beautiful and I will always treasure her." Sansa said smiling at the older man. He smiled back at her kindly before smiling at Jaime and walking away. Tyrion also surprised her with the thoughtfulness of his gift.

"I remember how much you like to sew, and looking at your gown anyone can see you are quite skilled at it. I would humbly ask that you make something for me, my lady." He said with a bow, before pointing at what must have been twenty reams of fabric. She looked to see Jaime smiling at his brother.

"My lord I would be happy to make something for you." She said smiling at him. Once the rest of the gifts were done, food began to arrive. Conversation was easy with her mother, and with lord Tyrion. She even turned to talk with her husband from time to time. Several lords also came forth to give them well wishes. Although her mood did sour some when she heard one lord bring up possible betrothals for her and Jaime's children.

"Perhaps we shall wait until the children are born, before we start making plans for them." Jaime had said. The lord merely bowed at that point and was gone soon after. Soon enough dessert was arriving, and Sansa was overjoyed to see lemon cakes on one of the trays. Jaime reached out and took one holding it for her. She leaned forward to take a bite, savoring the flavor. She watched as Jaime placed several more on her plate, before taking a bite of one himself. He quickly put the cake down, and drank his entire glass of wine.

"Are they not to your liking my lord?" She asked between laughs.

"I fear not my lady, I've never been one for tart things." He said back, before grimacing as she took another bite. Once she had swallowed the bite she smiled at him.

"Well then it's a good thing your house is rich enough for more than one kind of dessert. It would be most unfair if I got to enjoy my lemon cakes and my lord husband had nothing." She said before taking another bite to emphasize her point. Jaime merely laughed at her words before taking an apple tart and eating it.

Soon the tables were moved to make room for dancing, musicians came in and began to play. Sansa was surprised when Jaime rose and offered her his hand. Together they walked to the floor and began to dance. They shared several songs before lord Kevan asked for a dance with her. Jaime nodded to his uncle handing her off to the older man. She danced with him for two songs before Jaime reappeared. Three more songs she danced with him, and then they made their way back to the high table. It was then that she saw Tyrion looking dejected at the dancing. She pulled Jaime's hand to get him to stop before she whispered in his ear.

"My lord would you mind if I danced with your brother?" She asked him, causing Jaime to look at her with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her again, before smiling at her.

"My lady I would be honored if you would." With that they approached the table, Jaime returned to his seat and began discussing something with her mother. Or at least trying to, given her mother's withering looks towards the man. She came across from where Tyrion sat, placing her hand on top of his.

"My lord would you join me for a dance?" She asked, having to suppress a laugh at the surprised look on his face.

"Why of course my lady." He responded before standing up and coming around the table to her. The dance with Tyrion was far less awkward than she expected it to be, and she found him to be quite entertaining. His quick wit making her laugh on multiple occasions. Once the song ended, he escorted her back to the table. No sooner had she sat down, than one of the lords shouted about the bedding ceremony. She paled instantly,as the crowd erupted in cheers. Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted from her seat. She could feel hands on her, as they tried to remove her dress.

"That is enough of that." She heard the voice of her unlikely savior. She turned to see Tywin approaching. "Take her to the rooms, but there will be none of this nonsense." He said, earning a few grumbles from some of the lords. She mouthed thank you to the old lion, although the man merely turned and walked away. Once she was dropped off at what she could only assume was Jaime's rooms, she walked to the table and filled a glass of wine. Drinking it quickly, she jumped when she heard his voice. Turning to see him mostly fully dressed, she let out a sigh of relief.

"I am glad to see you here unharmed." He said smiling as he held up one of the glasses. She filled it for him before refilling her own. He sat down, placing his glass on the table before he began to take off his boots. She shivered knowing what came next, although she had no desire to go through with it. She drank the second glass of wine, before walking to the bed. She turned her back to him as she began to undo the laces of her dress. She stopped when she felt his hand on hers. "My lady there is no need for that." He said, it was then she felt the tears run down her face.

"But it is my duty to my husband, and it is your right as such." She said with a trembling voice.

"I am well aware of that, my lady. But I told you, you would be under my protection. I will not force you to do this if it is not something you wish." She turned to face him as he walked back to the table. She watched him refill his cup before taking a drink.

"And what if I never wish it?" She asked, waiting for him to say he would take her at some point. Instead he merely raised his glass to her.

"Then so my watch begins." He said with a smirk before drinking the rest of the glass. She let out a small laugh before walking to join him at the table. The rest of the night was spent in pleasant conversation, and when she woke the next morning she was surprised to find herself in the bed. She looked to see him snoring on one of the couches, and smiled at him. Walking over she gently nudged him to wake him up. Groggily he sat up looking at her smiling.

"Good morning my lord." She said earning a smile from him in return.

"Good morning my lady." He said rising from the couch, he reached for the jug of water, and filled them each a cup.

"Perhaps we should go break our fast my lord. It must be well past midday by now." She said causing him to stand and walk to one of the windows.

"So it would seem. But first we must quiet anyone who would wish to prove we didn't consummate the marriage." He said walking towards the bed. Sansa sat up straighter, wondering if he had forgotten what he said the night before. She watched as he rolled up his pant leg until it was above his knee. He then took a small knife from his belt and pressed it to his skin. Once he had drawn blood he moved his leg on the bed leaving a small streak of blood. She came and knelt before him then wrapping the small cut, and rolling his pant leg back down.

"Thank you my lord." She said before kissing him on the cheek. Once he had put his boots back on, she went into one of the adjoined rooms and changed into a clean dress. They then made their way together to the main hall.

**Daenerys Targaryen**

She could hear the screaming from the citizens as catapults continued to fire on her city. Smoke rose from several buildings, as she looked out from the pyramid. Ser Jorah stood with her, while Ser Barristan led the defenses on the wall. As another boulder landed at the base of the pyramid, she decided she had had enough.

"Ser Jorah, come with me." She ordered, as she left the room.

"Your grace it is not safe for you out here." Jorah said from behind her. She would not be swayed however, and continued her march. Approaching the gates after some time, she saw Ser Barristan coming down to meet her.

"Your grace, an envoy from the masters has come to parlay." He said looking toward the gates.

"Ser Jorah began moving the people to the pyramid. I want them all inside where it is safe." She ordered causing Jorah to bow before rushing away. "The meeting will serve no point. How long until they breach the gates afterwards?" She asked Barristan. She looked at the gates, noting they were already splintered and failing in some areas.

"I would say another hour at most your grace. The walls are strong, so their catapults have no effect. However once the gate is breached I fear the city is lost. We don't have the men to defend the city." The old knight said, as they walked towards the gate.

"Then we must give Ser Jorah as much time as we can." She said before giving the command to open the gate. The doors began to swing out, and two dozen unsullied lined up in front of her. They marched out towards the group of men waiting in front of the city. All three were finely dressed, and well kept, no doubt masters from the other cities of the bay. Finally coming to a stop across the way from the masters, Daenerys looked them over along with their guards. It was then she noticed one of them was rather short compared to the others. The guard who was towards the back raised a single finger to their mouth, causing her to smirk. It seemed she had a wolf among her enemies.

"Daenērys Targāryen se sīr brōztagon dāria hen Meereen. (Daenerys Targaryen the so called queen of Mereen.)" One of the men said stepping forward. She looked him up and down, before smiling at him.

"Iksā pirta. Iksan se drēje dāria hen bisa oktion. (You are wrong. I am the true Queen of this city.)" She answered back earning snickers from the men.

"Iksi kesīr naejot ȳdragon aōha obūljarion. (We are here to discuss your surrender.)" A second man said stepping forward. He was not quite as well dressed as the other two, a small beard on his face.

"Sȳz pār ȳdragon. (Fine then talk.)" She said back, earning a disgruntled snort from the first man. He walked towards her, causing her guards to raise their spears. She turned to them and raised her hand, they all lowered their weapons again.

"Īlon jiōragotan ao iā iderennon naejot henujagon bisa oktion istin. Ao woleda emagon geptot lēda iā mentyr se aōha azantyr rȳ aōha arlī. (We offered you a choice to leave this city once. You would have left with a fleet and your army at your back.)" He said waving his hand out to the bay. She could see the ships also launching flaming boulders into her city. "Sir kesā henujagon va deks. Hae se mijegindita dāria iksā." (Now you will leave on foot like the beggar queen you are.)" He took another step towards her, motioning at her guards. "Se dovaogēdy mazēdā kessa sagon liortan naejot se eglije cobrisa. tolvie tolie vala isse se oktion kessa sagon dīnagon naejot morghon, se tolie liortan naejot se eglije cobrisa. Se ābrar se riñar kessa mirre sagon liortan naejot se eglije cobrisa. Se lī zaldrīzoti gōvilagon se pyramid kessa sagon ossēntan, pōja remains jāre naejot se eglije cobrisa. (The unsullied you took will be sold to the highest bidder. every other man in the city will be put to death, the others sold to the highest bidder. The women and children will all be sold to the highest bidder. And those dragons beneath the pyramid will be killed, their remains going to the highest bidder.)" The man turned and walked back to the others.

"Kesīr issi ñuha ertermas syt aōha obūljarion. (Here are my terms for your surrender.)" Daenerys said stepping forward. The men turned and laughed at her. She expected as much though. She found herself smiling back at them despite it. "Mirre hen aōha lōgor sir sytilībagon naejot nyke. Kesā jikagon arlī naejot aōha oktion se ivestragon zirȳ Daenērys Targārien iksis sir pōja dāria. Mirre buzdari issi naejot sagon mazilībagon dāez. Mirre āeksio qilōni jurnegon syt dorostirih kessa sagon dīnagon naejot morghon. Isse gorduono kesan rual jeme naejot henujagon bisa dīnagon glaesagon. Mirre yn mēre hen ao, pār ao pryjatan aōha udir se nābēmagon ñuha oktion. (All of your ships now belong to me. You will go back to your cities and tell them Daenerys Targaryen is now their queen. All slaves are to be set free. Any masters who look for revenge will be put to death. In exchange I will allow you all to leave this place alive. All but one of you, since you broke your word and attacked my city.)" Again the men laughed at her, she merely smiled at them though. The first man stepped forward again gesturing back to his ships.

"Istis sagon qopsa naejot shifang aōha arlie ñuhoso hen ābrar. (It must be hard to come to terms with your new way of life." He said, chuckling as he reached her. "Iksā daor dāria dombo. Nyke lioragon ao lo ao ȳdra daor henujagon sir riña. (You are no queen anymore. I'll sell you if you don't leave now girl.)" Daenerys glared at the man, as he turned and walked away. "Emā mēre hurd naejot iderēbagon. Tolī bona se oktion iksis īlvon se emilā keskydoso vējes hae se tolie. (You have one hour to choose. After that the city is ours and you will have the same fate as the others.)" She turned to walk back towards the city before looking over her shoulder, at the shorter guard.

"Ossēnagon bony gō ao māzigon isse. (Kill that one before you come in.)" She ordered, watching as the guard dropped his sword. He pulled two knives out burying them in the throats of the man on either side of him. He rolled under the swing of another guard picking his sword back up. He ran to the master burying the blade in his gut, before running with Daenerys and the others into the gate before it closed. She looked at Barristan who drew his sword at the guard who came in with them.

"Was that acceptable for you, your grace?" A feminie voice asked before, the guard peeled his face off. Before them stood Arya Stark, a large smirk on her face.

"Yes that was most enjoyable. I found that man insufferable." Daenerys said back, turning to Ser Barristan. The sound of a ram smashing into the gate began then. "Gather the men and have them form a defensive position one hundred yards away from the gate." She ordered him only to receive a concerned look.

"Your grace if we allow them to make it that far into the gate they'll be able to spread out and overtake us." He said to her, seeing her smirk at him.

"I'm counting on it Ser." She said walking past him. It was then he saw the dragons waiting on the tops of buildings. "Drogon." She said causing the largest one to land before her. She climbed up his shoulder, sitting down at the base of his neck. "Once they have breached the gate I will wait for as many of them to come in as possible. My children will burn as many as we can, before going to deal with the ships." She said before the large dragon climbed back up the side of the building, laying low and out of sight. She could hear Ser Barristan marshalling the men. Unsullied in front and the freeman levees behind. The gate creaked and groaned as the ram smashed into it again and again.

Soon the gate burst open, and she heard the shouts of the men pouring into her city. She looked up Drogon's back seeing the men spreading out and approaching her own forces. She waited until they were halfway to Ser Barristan and the others, before she leaned into Drogon again.

"Sōvegon. (Fly.)" She said, causing Drogon to roar as he took off from the roof. Viserion and Rhaegal following close behind. She saw the invaders slow to a stop, all of them looking up at her children. "Dracarys." She commanded, and all three unleashed torrents of flames on her enemies. The screams of panic and pain filled the air, as they flew closer to the gate bathing them all in fire. Once they were over it, they continued to rain flames onto the attacking army. She then turned them towards the ships in the bay, all three of her children drenching them in fire as they flew through the fleet. She would leave some of them to be sure, but first she needed to get them to stop attacking her city. Once the front two lines of ships were fully engulfed in flames she flew above them in a circle as she shouted down at them.

"Keligon nābēmagon ñuha oktion. Dohaeragon nyke se nyke ivestragī ao glaesagon. (Stop attacking my city. Serve me and I'll let you live.)" She said, noticing how they immediately stopped firing on her city. With that done she turned and flew back over the army invading. It seemed most had turned and run away, however she made out where the masters were. Drogon landed in the midst of their camp, Viserion and Rhaegal landing on either side of them.

"Sir pāsan īlin ȳdragon nūmāzma aōha obūljarion. (Now I believe we were talking about your surrender.)" She said as both men fell to their knees. She looked at them before speaking again. "Nyke gīmigon nyke ossēntan mēre hen ao gō, yn nyke pendagon bony tolī morghūlis. (I know I killed one of you before, but I think that one more must die.)" No sooner had she said it, then the more finely dressed lord shoved the other one forward. The man with the beard trembled and bowed down before her.

"Ossēnagon zirȳla. Issa sepār iā gō āzma. (Kill him. He is just a low born.)" The man said, looking at the cowering man.

"Dracarys." She said, and Drogon bathed the first man in flames. She then turned to the bearded man. "Jikagon arlī naejot aōha lenton. Ivestragon zirȳ ao glaesagon ondoso se dārōñe hen aōha arlie dāria. Ivestragon zirȳ skoros massitas skori ao angered se Muña Zaldrīzoti, Daenērys Targāryen. Ivestragon zirȳ bona jeme dohaeragon nyke sir. (Go back to your home. Tell them you live by the grace of your new queen. Tell them what happened when you angered the mother of dragons, Daenerys Targaryen. Tell them that you all serve me now.)" She commanded. The man rose and bowed to her before running away with the rest of his men.

**Arya Stark**

She stood beside Ser Barristan as Daenerys unleashed the dragon fire on their attackers. She was in awe of the destruction they wrought on the field. Once she had flown out of the city, Barristan raised his sword and charged to the gate. Arya followed behind the old knight, as they poured out. Again she was struck by all the fire, but they did not stop. They reached the first line of enemy soldiers who had escaped burning alive. She thrust needle through the throat of the closest man, before spinning out of the way of another's sword. She looked to her left in time to see a man approaching Barristan from behind. Reaching to her back she pulled one of her daggers and launched it at his assailant. Barristan turned at the gurgling sound the man made. He turned to her and nodded before carving another man's head from his shoulders.

Grey Worm came up beside her, his shield raised. Arya was shocked when he thrust his spear forward, killing a man who had come up behind her. She nodded to him before turning and rejoining the fight. The battle was fierce, and she continued to dance her way through her opponents. She dodged another swipe, before tripping the man and slashing his throat with another dagger. It didn't take long for the enemy to begin retreating. The sight of the dragons coming back from the bay surely filling them with even more dread. Soon they were making their way back towards the city. Arriving at the gate Daenerys stood waiting for them.

"Turgo Nudha jiōragon lanta ampā dovaogēdy syt nyke. Kessi kipagon naejot Astapor, qarth, se Yunkai naejot iepagon pōja obūljarion. (Grey worm get twelve unsullied for me. They will ride to Astapor, Qarth, and Yunkai to ask for their surrender.)" Daenerys said to him. He turned to walk away but stopped and turned back to Daenerys.

"Se lo pōnta should ivestragon daor? (And if they should say no?" Grey Worm asked her, earning a smirk from her and Daenerys.

"Perzys Ānogār. Ivestragon zirȳ Perzys Ānogār. (Fire and blood. Tell them fire and blood.)" Grey Worm nodded and left to complete his task. "Now I believe we must plan how to rebuild the city." Daenerys said as she began to walk towards the great pyramid. Ser Barristan and Arya followed behind her.

**Olenna Tyrell**

Sitting in her solar, Olenna was not looking forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow Margaery and Loras would be leaving to go to Pentos. They were going to stay at the manse of Illyrio Mopatis. She remembered the man having met him once ages ago at court. Varys however swore that he was an ally in their cause, so Olenna would allow it for now. At the moment she was waiting for the queen to arrive. She had been surprised when the awful soman had asked to meet with her, but propriety demanded she humor the woman.

"My lady, queen Cersei has just arrived." One of the guards said. Olenna merely nodded at the man, and he quickly left to let the queen in.

"Your grace." She said not rising from her seat. It seemed to irk Cersei, so she made no move to stand up.

"Lady Olenna, you look as willful as ever." Cersei said, causing Olenna to chuckle.

"You'll find at my age being willful is about as much as you can hope for my queen." She replied. She watched as a serving girl approached and filled Cersei's cup. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" She asked, as Cersei took a long drink.

"Oh it's an honor now is it?" Cersei said raising her cup for a refill.

"Well you are the queen, so any time you spend with us lowly lords and ladies is surely to be viewed as an honor." She answered smirking at the other woman.

"I've heard tale that your granddaughter will be leaving us." Cersei said, as Olenna reached for a piece of cheese.

"Indeed she is my queen. After the nasty business between his grace and Loras, I thought it best if they took some time away." She said before taking a bite of the cheese.

"The nastiness? You mean when your grandson assaulted his king?" Cersei demanded as she rose from her seat.

"Oh do sit down." she said, earning a disgruntled huff from Cersei. "Yes Loras beat your son into the ground, but only after he insulted Loras and Margaery." Cersei stared at her angrily.

"My son would never." Cersei started to say, before she cut her off.

"Your son absolutely would. The boy has no concern for his actions, if I recall there was an incident where he cut open a pregnant cat and brought the kittens into the throne room." She said smiling at Cersei's shocked face. "Did he not also call lady Sansa to court on numerous occasions to have her beaten for her brother's successes? Was it not him who went against your wishes and had Eddard Stark beheaded? You know the event that truly caused this whole war in the first place?" Cersei threw her glass on the ground, shattering it.

"I will not stand for this." Cersei fumed before storming from the room. Olenna watched her leave before chuckling when the door closed. Once she was gone Olenna called one of the guards to fetch Margaery and Loras. She sat for a while, waiting for them to arrive. Margaery came in and kissed her cheek before both of them sat down at the table.

"Are you both ready to go?" Olenna asked them. They both nodded in response, "Good you will be leaving tomorrow for Pentos. From there you will travel on once I've received word that it is safe for you." She explained.

"I'm excited to spend the time in Pentos and see the new things grandmother." Margaery said, a large smile clear on her face.

"Loras it will be your job to protect your sister." She said as Loras smiled.

"I will make sure she is well protected grandmother." He responded, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. She reached into her desk pulling out three letters. She looked at the names on them handing two to Margaery, and the third to Loras.

"You will keep these close to you. Do not open them until you are on the boat, and make sure you burn them once you have read them." She ordered, seeing the confused look on Margaery's face.

"Grandmother what about the one with no name?" Her sweet rose asked.

"You will know who to give that to and when after you've read your own letter my sweet." She said before standing up. "Now give your grandmother a hug before she goes to bed. I'll see you both in the morning before you depart." She said embracing Margaery first. She then turned to Loras and wrapped her arms around him as well. "I know you both will make me proud, and help our family grow strong." With that they both turned and left the room. Once they were gone, she made her way to her bed.

END

Woohoo, another new chapter in the books. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We'll go back to Winterfell next week. After that we'll see where else we go. Sansa and Jaime are wed, so we'll see how that affects things in the west and beyond. Marge and Loras are off to Pentos and beyond. Daenerys has defended Mereen, and now looks to the rest of slaver's bay again. As always thank you guys for continuing to read, I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story. Keep coming with the comments, I love to read them. Until next week, y'all stay safe see you next time.

Jean d'arc: Welcome back, and thanks for the comment. I'm glad you enjoyed the part with Sansa and Catelyn. It's really fun writing them together in this story, and I think they are good to have around each other. Arya and Dany are so much fun to have together. I think that they will work well together and keep each other grounded. It's great seeing what they can do together. As far as the letters, I really wanted to try and convey that they truly thought they were in the right. They had tried to tell people, but it didn't end up working out. It was also a way to help push Jon towards being king. He still has a lot to learn since he did most of that learning in the Night's Watch. He didn't join them in this story so he is already at a disadvantage, but he will continue to find more people who will help him along on the path. As always I appreciate your commenting, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kmhappybunny240: I'm glad you liked the letters to Jon. I probably wrote each of those damn things ten times each before I was happy with them. If you liked Arya last chapter I think you'll enjoy this one as well. As far as Sansa and Jaime goes, yes she certainly got an upgrade. I've always thought Jaime was far more honorable than people gave him credit for. Especially once you remove Cersei from the equation. So now with Sansa it'll be fun to see character growth in him that the show just shit all over in the final season.

Marcialhd: Have no fear I think I have come to a decision on Jon. Him and Dany will not end up together, although there will be some fun interactions when they first meet.

Guest: I love Sansa. While it's true the show in general kind of shit the bed with all of them, I think they did her a great disservice. I understand what you are saying though, even Catelyn is still wary of her daughters actions. I won't say a lot about the Starks due to spoilers but I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

I.C.2014: I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Wolves and Northern Dragons**

**Chapter 12**

**Robb Stark**

He had just finished putting Bran and RIckon to bed, Now he headed to the crypts, Greywind walking at his side. He reached the stairs and walked down. On the way he picked up one of the torches, and walked to his father's tomb. He reached out and touched the statue.

"Father why?" He asked the statue as if it would give him an answer. "Were you ever going to tell us the truth about Jon?" Robb reached up and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Our family father, it's been torn apart. You should have never gone south. We should have stayed here where we'd be safe." He yelled at the statue. He was mad at his own failings, but he was also mad at his father. If he had just said no to that fat oaf Robert, then their family would still be together in Winterfell.

"Lord Stark." He heard the voice of maester Luwin behind him. "We've received a raven from King's Landing. It bears the Stark seal." The old man said, holding the letter up. Robb reached out and took it from him, before they both turned to leave the crypts. He stopped briefly at his aunt's statue, reaching out to touch it.

"You'd be proud of him." He said to the statue before following Luwin from the crypts. He walked to his solar looking around at the room that his father used to use. He looked at the letter, wondering what it might say. He finally broke the seal on it, and began to read.

_Robb my sweet son,_

_I am writing this to tell you I am well. Your sister Sansa and I are to leave for Casterly Rock tomorrow morning. Sansa will marry Jaime Lannister to ensure your cooperation. Me and Sansa will be safe for now. I pray that this letter finds you safe back at Winterfell. Tell Jon he has my thanks for saving you from the Boltons and Freys._

_Robb you must be strong now. Do not answer any summons from the south, they wish to have your head. Live my son, and continue to make the north stronger. I worry that your sister has fallen under the Lannisters spell. I will continue to talk to her, and remind her what these people have done to our family. You are the Last Stark son. I know your heart must still be breaking because of Talisa. She was a sweet girl, but you must marry again. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. _

_I still have had no news of your sister Arya. I fear the worst for her, but I will continue to pray for her safety._

_I pray that someday we may be reunited, but until then you must do your duty. Build the north back up Robb. Make it strong again. Think before you act. Do not forget us, but do not come for us. We are safe and well._

_I love you my son,_

_Catelyn Stark Lady of Winterfell_

Robb felt the tears fall from his eyes. He had failed his family again. He rose from his seat and walked down to the cells. Greywind rose from his spot on the floor to follow him. As he made his way to the cell he was looking for, he found Theon laying on the floor.

"How could you?" Robb asked, his anger boiling up as he looked at Theon. He watched though, as Theon didn't move or say anything back. "Dammit Theon answer me, how could you do this to us?" He yelled, finally causing Theon to stir. Theon managed to sit himself up against the wall of the cell.

"Tell me Robb, do you have any idea how it feels to live as a prisoner in your enemies home?" Theon asked.

"You were never treated as a prisoner here. My father raised you like another son." He yelled back.

"Oh yes the honorable Lord Stark took such good care of me. Constantly reminded of how good I have it as a prisoner in the home of my enemy. Yet when I go home I am treated like an outcast by my actual father." Robb looked at the floor as Theon slowly rose to his feet. "When I brought your offer to my father, he laughed in my face. Said I had gone soft, that I'd forgotten what it means to pay the iron price." Theon said as he walked to the bars.

"Our father was here in Winterfell. He was killed by Joffrey in King's Landing. We marched to war to save our father Theon." Robb said angrily. Now it was Theon's turn to look down at the ground. "You never had to choose Theon, you were a Stark and a Greyjoy." Robb said before turning away from the cell.

"What will happen to me?" He heard Theon ask. He couldn't bring himself to look at his former friend.

"We have not decided yet, even though most of the lords still want your head." Robb answered back, before walking out of the dungeon.

**Margaery Tyrell**

Standing on the deck of the ship, Margaery looked out at the sea. She had read the letter from her grandmother. She thought about the letter she was to give to Daenerys Targaryen. That was if she could get to the woman. She looked around for her brother, finding him unsurprisingly bent over the railing of the ship. She walked towards Loras as he again heaved into the sea below. She gently began to rub his back. They had been at sea for two days, and Loras was quickly shown to be less than stellar on a ship.

"How much longer?" Loras almost whimpered out.

"The captain says we should be there tomorrow if the winds hold strong." She answered, smiling down at him.

"Not soon enough." He replied before leaning over again and letting loose another stream of vomit.

"I take it you won't be joining me for dinner this evening?" Margaery asked with a smirk. She had to fight not to laugh when Loras only groaned in response. "I'll leave you too it then brother." She said before turning and walking to the steps leading below deck. She was still confused about why her grandmother was sending her to Essos. Her letter had given her some insight, but there were still questions that needed to be answered. Did her grandmother plan on supporting Daenerys's claim to the throne? Why send her then? Surely her grandmother would want to join their house to the crown, in which case one of her brothers would be better. She finally made it to her room and found the unmarked letter. It wasn't sealed, and she was incredibly tempted to read it. Ultimately she decided to keep her grandmother's confidence, and tucked the note away in her chest.

She made her way to the galley of the ship. The food left much to be desired, but she sat and ate all the same. Once she had eaten she went back to her room. After preparing herself for sleep, she laid down and thought to herself about what she would see in Essos. She knew that they would be staying for a week with a man named Illyrio. Apparently he was a business associate of their grandmother. Soon she was drifting off to sleep, hoping they would indeed make landfall tomorrow.

"Marge wake up." She awoke to the sound of Loras voice. Opening her eyes she saw her brother standing over her. She noticed that he looked much better than she had last seen him. "We're about to dock, there's a group waiting for us to land." He said before walking from the room allowing her to get dressed. She washed her face, and then picked out a dress. Slipping it on, then doing her hair up in a simple braid. She sorely missed her ladies at the moment, so she focused on making herself presentable. Arriving on deck she saw the group that Loras had spoken of. A covered cart, with several guards in matching armor. In front of it stood a man who was very well dressed.

"It seems we will at least be able to ride in comfort." She said, looking to her brother. She finally noticed that he was wearing his armor, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. She smiled at him, and was thankful her grandmother had sent Loras to protect her. She would be well at ease with her brother around her.

"Indeed, although I do hope they brought a horse for me." He said beside her. The gangplank began to lower, allowing them to leave the ship. Once they came to stand in front of the now noticeably large man, Loras bowed his head and she curtsied to him. "Illyrio Mopatis?" Loras asked the man, who nodded in response. "A pleasure to meet you my lord, I am Loras Tyrell and this is my sister Margaery." Loras introduced them. Illyrio bowed lowly to them, surprising Margaery with how limber he seemed.

"My lord and lady Tyrell, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said, taking her offered hand and kissing it. "I do hope you will enjoy your stay, and I look forward to our business in the future." He stepped to the side allowing her to enter the cart. Coming closer she realized it was a proper carriage, the top and upper walls being removed. The posts remained, and held a large canvas which shaded the seating area. He then called for a horse for Loras, which her brother gracefully mounted.

"So Lord Illyrio, have you known my grandmother long?" She asked the man. she was glad the carriage was open, or else she thought the scent of all the perfume he wore may choke her.

"Actually no my lady." He said smiling out at the city, which she had to admit was very pretty to look at. "I was put in contact with her by a mutual friend, and offered to host her here." He explained as he turned to smile at her. "Unfortunately she was unable to come, but sent you and your brother instead." He turned his head back to the city, in time for her to see a large mansion appearing up ahead. "Ah home sweet home." The man said, causing Margaery to look up. They rode through the gate before Illyrio stepped out of the carriage. He then helped her down, as Loras dismounted his horse. "I've had baths drawn for both of you, andI hope you'll join me for dinner tonight after you've freshened up," He said before bowing and walking into the manse.

"If you'd follow me to your rooms." A petite girl said, motioning for them to follow her. She and Loras followed the girl for a moment until they reached two large doors. "My lord you will be here." She said bowing to Loras. "And my lady you will be here." She said with another bow.

"Thank you." Margaery said with a smile, before she walked into her room. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the large tub filled with water. Dipping her hand in, she was happy to find the water hot. Quickly she removed her dress before sinking down into the water. Humming as she felt herself relax. After taking her time washing herself, she finally rose from the tub and got dressed. No sooner had she finished, and sat down to comb her hair did she hear a knock at the door. Rising to open it, she was greeted by the same girl who had escorted her to the room initially.

"My lady magister Illyrio has decided that I will serve as your hand maiden during your time here." The girl said with a small bow.

"Oh that is most kind of him." Margaery said, opening the door to allow the girl in. "And what is your name?" She turned and asked the girl, before sitting back down in front of the mirror. The girl quickly picked up the brush, and began to run it through her hair.

"My name is Ellysia." The girl said. Margaery smiled at her through the mirror, and began to look the girl over. She had tanned skin, small brown eyes, and long black hair, worn in a simple braid. She couldn't have been older than twelve, making Margaery wonder how long she had been in Illyrio's employ.

"How long have you worked for the Maegister?" Margaery asked, earning a confused look from Ellysia. "How long have you been here?" She tried again, seeing the girl nod.

"Magister Illyrio purchased me almost 5 monthes ago." Ellysia stated matter of factly. This caused Margaery to frown. Purchased, that meant this girl was a slave. She was forced to wonder how many more of the people here were slaves as well. "We should be going to dinner soon my lady." Ellysia said

"Very well then." Margaery said standing up, and following Ellysia from the room. Margaery found the girl to be quite smart, as they talked on their way to the Magister's hall. "I would love to see your home Ellysia." She said, causing the girl to look down.

"My village is gone my lady." Ellysia responded as she opened the door. Inside Margaery saw Magister Illyrio sitting, clearly already having had several drinks. Beside him Loras looked bored as he sipped his own glass.

"Ah lady Margaery so nice of you to join us." Illyrio said, rising from his seat. "Come, come the food is delicious." He motioned for her to sit next to Loras. Once she had sat, she noticed another man at the table. She noted his gruff appearance, and the sad look in his eyes. "Don't mind my associate Griff. He's always been a somber sort of man." Illyrio told her. She sat and ate her fill idly talking with Loras, and listening to the Magister prattle on about many subjects. Once he had had a few more cups of wine she finally turned to him.

"Magister, my grandmother has said we are to travel on to Meereen. I was wondering how much it would cost to take Ellysia with me when we depart?" She asked sweetly, leaning forward and smiling.

"Ellysia is a fine girl. Bought her from some YiTi'ish bandits, after they attacked her home." She looked at Loras, who seemed confused and angry. She knew she would have to explain things to him. She had no intentions of keeping the girl as a slave, but she couldn't mention that right now. "For her I'd need 500 gold dragons." The fat man said. Margaery looked at him leaning forward more so the man could clearly see her cleavage. She had to repress a shudder as a lecherous grin spread on his face.

"She is but a single girl my lord, surely she is not worth that much. Perhaps 250?" She asked, tapping her chin to appear as if she were thinking through what she said.

"Maybe not to you my lady." Illyrio replied, before he took another drink. "But as a pleasure slave from YiTi, there are men who would gladly pay triple what I ask." Margaery couldn't help the disgust she felt towards the man in front of her. She had to fight to keep the dainty smirk on her face, as he refilled his cup and took another long drink. "Though for you perhaps I could accept 350." He finally said.

"That sounds like a fair offer Magister, and I accept." She declared, causing the man to smile.

"Very well, I shall have White Rat write up the bill, you can give me my coin before you depart."

"Of course my lord." She said, standing to curtsy to him. "Now I think I shall retire for the night, Loras would you join me?" She asked him. Loras looked at her angrily before rising from his seat, and taking her arm. Once they were out of the hall, he pulled away from her spinning around to glare at her.

"Just what the fuck was that Marge?" He angrily whispered to her.

"To my room brother, I'll explain it there." She said back, before walking around him. Once they arrived, she smiled at Ellysia as soon as she saw her.

"My lady you're back." The younger girl said standing and walking towards her. Margaery held up her hand, causing the girl to stop though.

"Brother Ellysia please take a seat." She said, watching as Ellysia sat back down looking confused while Loras continued to glare at her.

"Ellysia if you could, would you return to YiTi?" She asked, causing Loras to realize what she was doing.

"My lady, my family is all dead. I do not know what I would do if I returned." Ellysia looked down at her hands as she finished. Margaery walked to her, kneeling down and taking her hands.

"We will be departing in two days time to Meereen. I have made an agreement with Magister Illyrio, and you will be coming with us." Ellysia looked up at her even more confused now. "Ellysia I bought you from Illyrio, but I have no need nor want of slaves. I want you to come with us to Meereen, from there you can go wherever you would like because I am giving you your freedom." No sooner had she finished than the girl threw her arms around her neck and began crying. Margaery hugged her, and began rubbing her back to calm her down.

"You really did this?" Ellysia finally asked as she pulled out of the hug, wiping her eyes.

"Yes I did. I would love for you to stay with me, but only if it is what you desire. You also will not be a slave, you will be paid and taken care of. If ever you wish to leave you are free to do so." She said as she stood up.

"It would be my honor to come with you lady Margaery." Ellysia said standing and hugging her again.

"Good, we will be going out tomorrow to buy you some proper clothes. You are no longer a slave, and I refuse to have you looking like one." Margaery said, before she hugged the girl again.

"I'm sorry sister, I should have known you would never take part in something so vile." Loras said from his seat.

"There is nothing to forgive Loras. I just couldn't say anything about this to the fat oaf." She replied, earning a laugh from both Loras and Ellysia.

"He is rather round, isn't he." Ellysia said, causing all of them to laugh together.

**Jon Snow**

The gates of Castle Black were finally in view. Jon heard the horn blast, as they approached. Someone in the distance shouted to open the gates, and soon enough they did. He rode in noticing several of the men reaching for weapons when they saw the wildlings he rode with. Finally someone approached them, as he dismounted pulling him into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing back here?" He heard his uncle ask. Instantly Jon returned the hug, before taking a step back.

"Uncle I must speak with the Lord Commander." He said looking at his uncle Benjen.

"Well then you shall follow me to his office." Benjen replied. Jon saw him look at the wildlings and grimace.

"They will come with me uncle. It is them we must speak about." He said motioning for them to come forward. Val was the first to approach, Tormund following behind her while Ygritte remained standing by the horses.

"Follow me." Benjen said before turning and walking towards the Lord Commander's quarters. Jon followed after him, before turning to look at Ygritte. I would recommend coming with us, I doubt you'd be safe out here." He told her, before turning to follow his uncle once more.

"Ygritte come off it, and get up here." He heard Val say behind him. A disgruntled huff followed by the sound of footsteps told Jon that she was coming as well. Once they arrived at the office, another brother opened the door allowing them in. Jon looked around the room, noticing his uncle stoking the fire.

"When will the Lord Commander be joining us?" He asked, taking one of the seats in front of the desk. He watched as his uncle stood up from the fire, before he walked around the desk and took a seat.

"He's right here nephew." Benjen answered, smiling at him. Jon was surprised by the revelation that his uncle had become the Lord Commander. He hoped that this would make things easier, but he knew he still more than likely had an uphill battle. "Now why have you brought wildlings into my office?"

"Benjen Stark former first ranger, you're the Lord Commander now?" Val said as she stepped forward.

"Indeed I am." His uncle answered, crossing his arms.

"Uncle I have a letter for you from Robb." Jon reached into his doublet as he said this. Handing the letter to his uncle. He watched as he opened it and read. Once he was done he set the letter down, exhaling a long sigh. "It must be done uncle. The north was devastated by the war. I'm sure you have heard what happened to Lady Catelyn and Sansa." Jon said looking right at his uncle. Benjen leaned forward in his chair.

"Nephew what happened? Are they safe?" His uncle asked.

"Sansa is held captive by the Lannisters. We've heard no news of Arya or Lady Catelyn, so we can only hope that they are safe. I fear the worst though uncle. Lady Catelyn was with us when the Boltons and Freys betrayed us." Jon stopped to take a breath. "I was unable to get her out when I pulled Robb from Walder Frey's hall."

"So you want to come through the wall then?" His uncle asked Val.

"Yes, Mance Rayder has gathered together almost all of the free folk. He will soon march on the wall, and you will be overrun." Val said. "He has over one hundred thousand behind him, the Night's Watch will not stop him." His uncle sighed again.

"The men will not like this Jon. We've been here for centuries keeping the wildlings out." He said.

"It's said that Bran Stark built the wall after the long night to keep the others at bay uncle." Jon said, causing his uncle to scoff. "I know it's far fetched but I doubt the wildlings were the enemy that the wall was meant to stop."

"As odd as it is I agree with you. We've been getting reports of things beyond the wall." His uncle leaned forward again clasping his hands together. "Fine I will allow you to go and meet with this Mance Rayder, but don't expect to receive a warm welcome when you return. If you return." With that his uncle rose from his seat. "You'll stay in the Kings tower tonight." He headed towards the door, opening it for them. "I trust you still remember the way?" He asked, causing Jon to nod. "Good lad."

"Uncle I wish to speak to you on something else." Jon said. "It needs to be private." His uncle nodded his head

"Come back once you've gotten them settled." Jon nodded again, turning to leave.

"Uncle is Aemon still the Maester here?" Jon asked. He watched as his uncle nodded his head. "Have him here uncle. He will want to hear what I have to say as well." Jon said before turning to leave the room. As soon as he stepped out Ghost appeared at his side, following him to the Kings tower. Once he got Val, Tormund, and Ygritte inside he set Ghost to guard the door. He hoped none of the watchmen got any ideas about attacking the wildlings, but he knew Ghost would do his job.

End

Holy crap, sorry I kinda fell off for a bit there. Things have been kinda hectic. First of all I hope you all are safe and well. First me and my wife brought home a dog to foster. Let's just say he had some issues, so it made it hard for me to write anything for the first week. Then with all the Covid-19 nonsense going on I've been busier than normal with work. Yay railroad, so that has also cut into my writing time substantially. But here is the chapter, and I should have another one finished which I will try to post tomorrow to make up for the week?, 2 weeks? Off. As always thanks so much for reading. Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading what you guys think of the story. Again, stay safe everyone shit is getting crazy right now. See you hopefully tomorrow.

Time Parad0x: I know the marriage seems odd, but Tywin has other plans for it which we will see in the future.

ATP: I'm not sure what you mean?

Jean d'arc: Thanks glad you like it. Yes we get to see Arya using more of her skills, which is just a blast to write. As far as Dany goes, while I don't like what the show did with the mad queen nonsense I do believe it was always there. She is very resolute when she makes up her mind on something. She's not going to suddenly go crazy and burn everyone, but the violence is very much part of her character. Glad you liked the wedding, I like Kevan too. I think he is an interesting character so I'm glad I can involve him more. Oh Cersei and Olenna, this is far from the last time we'll see them trade barbs. It's interesting trying to write two very different strong smart women in ways that keep them faithful, but still allowing me to accomplish what I need to in the story. Thanks again for reading, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Daspeedforce: While that may be true today, the time this is based off of and the world it's in this is totally legit. Women in Westeros had literally no say in who they would marry, and we've seen in the past winning lords would take the daughters of their vanquished foes as wives (The founder of house Baratheon being a prime example). So the union is totally acceptable, plus Tywin has other motivations for it, which we will learn of in the future.

Kmhappybunny240: Mmhmm, we got our first taste of what happens when someone wakes an actual dragon. As far as the wedding, well no one wants either Sansa or Jaime dead so it went off without a hitch. No one turned purple at this wedding.

Guest: Honestly part of me just wanted an excuse to reuse Tyrion's line. It's too good to go to waste. You also have to remember Jaime isn't exactly tickled about the marriage either. Sansa is using it to help her family, and he is using it to get back at Cersei. What it develops into from there will just have to be seen.

Guest: There is still a lot of story ahead. I'm not into character bashing, not saying that you are. I want their stories to be believable (or as believable as they can be in a story about a made up place with magic and dragons). I'm not going to go out of my way to make things miserable for them.

Lambymom: Yea it is kinda rough to find a match that makes sense in the story, that helps his cause. I do think that we're still early enough in the story that Dany would be more accepting of Jon. Not saying she's just gonna step aside for him though. Margaery in the T.V. show and book Margaery are very different IMO. We never get a POV from Marge in the books, and therefore have to rely on other peoples thoughts on her. I like to think that she is not nearly as manipulative as we see in the show. She is smart, and driven yes, but I'd like to portray her as a more tempered version of Olenna. She was afterall raised to be a "perfect" Queen, so she knows how she must portray herself. I think though that she is still her own person, and willing to make her own decisions. I hope you liked her part in this chapter, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


End file.
